Descendiente de la Oscuridad
by Violepatty
Summary: Han pasado 9 años desde que Ciel invocó a Sebastian, las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde sus primeros años juntos pero el conde ha crecido y su curiosidad por nuevas experiencias en su lecho y su corazón han surgido, deseosas de satisfacerse.
1. Capítulo 1

**Notas:**

**Resumen: **Han pasado nueve años desde que el pequeño Ciel Phantomhive invocara al apuesto demonio que se convertiría en su infernal guardián... nueve años en los que el conde ha podido crecer y disfrutar de una doble vida como noble y perro guardián.

Las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde entonces, pero el joven conde ha crecido y su curiosidad por nuevas experiencias en su lecho y su corazón le llevan a tomar decisiones aparentemente sin importancia, pero que podrían cambiar la vida de su atractivo demonio y quizá la propia.

Parejas: **CielxSebastianxCiel** -sukes, sukes everywere-, **CielxLizzy**, Un poco de **SebastianxGrell** y **SebastianxPersonajes que aún nadie conoce** ¿?

**Basado en el Manga de Kuroshitsuji, tomándolo en cuenta hasta la saga del circo, aunque no creo que sea problema para quienes sólo han visto el anime, pero quienes sólo vieron el anime, sólo se tomaría en cuenta los hechos hasta la saga de Jack el destripador.**

**Disclaimer: **Este es un fanfiction realizado por puro ocio y deseos de ver a este demonio de mayordomo y a este condenado conde en una posible relación de algún tipo. La mayoría de personajes que salen aquí no me pertenecen, si no a Yana Toboso-sensei, autora de Kuroshitsuji, supongo que también a la editorial donde sale el manga y a la televisora del anime, pero en fin...

He tratado de hacerlo lo más coherente, lógico y creíble que he podido, todo dentro de lo que podría suceder en la ficción del manga de Kuroshitsuji, en el que está basado; mezclando un poco de mi ficción personal con la de la grandiosa Yana Toboso y además, tratando de cuadrar hechos reales con ambas ficciones, como la misma autora se esmera en hacer. No soy perfecta ni mucho menos, pero se hace lo que se puede.

**Advertencia (O promesas, como lo tomen mejor): **Este fanfic contiene mpreg (embarazo masculino), OC (personajes originales) y mucho lemon yaoi (contenido homosexual explícito). Menores de edad lean bajo su propio riesgo, la categoría es +18 aunque sabemos que hasta tú, si tú, niña de 10 años tiene acceso a esto y le has dado «Acepto que tengo 18 y blablablá», no es mi culpa si no tienes la edad psicológica suficiente para procesar el fanfic debidamente. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Ahora, si leíste este testamento de mis notas... Adelante con el fic!

PD: Este fanfic fue planeado como un mes después de que terminara la saga del circo~ por lo que puede no coincidir con las cosas que han sucedido en la saga del misterio o posteriores, contiene spoilers menores de los primeros capítulos del anime y tomos del manga, cerca de donde salen Grell y Madame Red y también algunas menciones de la saga del circo, aunque nada que no hayan visto en las imágenes que pululan por la web, creo…

* * *

**_Descendiente de la Oscuridad._**

By Violepatty

**Notas del capítulo: **

_**"El sexo sin amor es sin duda una experiencia vacía, pero como experiencia vacía, es de las mejores." – Drew carey**_

**Capítulo 1: Necesito Cariño o Por la noche: Ese Mayordomo, Ansioso.**

El atractivo mayordomo negro se encontraba preparando la cena de ese día cuando la campana procedente del estudio de Ciel sonó, anunciando el llamado de su amo. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde era requerido.

«Me pregunto que se le ocurrirá ahora al joven amo, sabe que a esta hora siempre estoy ocupado con la cena» –pensó mientras caminaba por los pasillos, resignado a los caprichos del conde Ciel Phantomhive.

Llegó frente a la puerta y tocó respetuosamente. Luego, escuchó un escueto «pasa» del otro lado y obedeció; al entrar en el estudio, se encontró con Ciel recostado sobre unos papeles, estudiándolos.

–¿Hay algún nuevo caso interesante, joven amo? –preguntó curioso.

–Nada que valga la pena, Sebastian.

–Entonces, ¿se le ofrece algo?

Ciel se incorporó de su asiento y caminó hasta quedar frente a su mayordomo. A sus diecinueve años, tenía una estatura casi igual a la de Sebastian.

–Sí, claro que se me ofrece algo–tomó la corbata de su mayordomo de forma juguetona–. Esta noche quiero compañía. –Sonrió de medio lado, para luego dejar la corbata en su lugar y retirarse hacia su silla.

–Debió haberlo dicho antes, ¿le gustaría que llamara a la chica de la última vez?

–No, Sebastian, no quiero ese tipo de compañía. Quiero... –hizo una pequeña pausa, como escogiendo las palabras que debía usar– experimentar otras cosas. –dijo finalmente. El mayordomo sonrió burlón.

–Ya veo. Entonces, tendré que ponerme en contacto con _otro tipo_ de personas.

–Sebastian, sabes que un noble como yo no puede darse el lujo de solicitar la compañía de... –nuevamente dudó de la palabra que usaría– un cualquiera. ¿Te imaginas el escándalo si alguien se enterara?, yo sí; Wilde[1] pasaría a ser noticia vieja. Casi puedo verme en los periódicos sustituyéndolo con títulos como: «Ciel Phantomhive trae la desgracia a su apellido al descubrir que se acostaba con muchachitos». Me apresarían, Sebastian. Y si eso sucede, sería aún más difícil llevar acabo mi venganza ahora que ya estamos tan cerca...

–Me disculpo por no haber pensado antes de hablar, joven amo. Pero entonces, ¿qué es lo que me ordena que haga?, si usted quiere compañía, pero no quiere contratar a nadie...

–Sebastian, deseo que seas tú quien caliente mi lecho esta noche.

–¿Es acaso una orden?

–¿Te molesta realmente lo que te he pedido?

–No, no realmente. Pero, ¿está usted seguro, joven amo?, después de todo, yo soy un simple mayordomo.

–Eres _mi_ endemoniado mayordomo, Sebastian. Y sí, es una orden –el sello bajo su parche brilló intensamente, reafirmando sus palabras.

–Yes, my lord.

–Bien, puedes retirarte para terminar la cena.

Tras una educada reverencia, Sebastian salió del estudio de su contratante, pensando en que Ciel se había tardado demasiado en requerir sus servicios sexuales; casi nueve años, un nuevo récord, sin duda. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que era un niño de diez años cuando le cedió su retorcida alma, la tardanza parecía un poco justificada.

Pero sólo un poco.

-OoO-

A la hora de la cena todo parecía perfectamente normal, aunque Sebastian se sorprendió mirando su elegante reloj de bolsillo en repetidas ocasiones, detalle que no pasó inadvertido a los ojos de Ciel, quien simplemente esbozó una sonrisa triunfal y autosuficiente, pues al parecer su mayordomo se encontraba ansioso.

–¿Hay algo que tengas que hacer luego?

–¿Por qué la pregunta? –respondió, sabía que lo estaba provocando. Pero claro que no le iba a ser fácil caer, si el niño quería jugar, jugarían.

–Es que te noto ansioso –y eso Sebastian no se lo esperó, se recriminó mentalmente por dejar entrever alguna de sus emociones, definitivamente tanto tiempo en ese mundo le estaba afectando.

–Seguramente es su imaginación joven amo, yo no tengo ningún motivo por el cual estar ansioso; sabe que esta noche lo único que tengo que hacer es cumplir sus ordenes, al igual que siempre.

–Sí, claro –Ciel desvió su vista hacia el otro extremo de la gran mesa–. Puedes retirarte –ordenó sin mirarlo, levemente molesto.

–Como usted ordene. –Tras esa frase hizo una delicada reverencia y retiró los platos de la comida. Ahora traería el postre.

Ciel comió su postre en silencio y con la mayor de las paciencias. Aunque Sebastian tratara de disimular su ansiedad a los ojos del conde (o bueno, a su ojo sin parche), le parecía imposible no notarlo; de todos los humanos, él era posiblemente el que más conocía a su demonio; habían muy pocos detalles de él que se le pasaban. A lo largo de los años había aprendido a leer el estado anímico de Sebastian por el más mínimo movimiento facial, casi podía percibir al momento de verlo; cuando se encontraba enojado, triste, ansioso o feliz; cuando odiaba acatar una de sus ordenes y cuando se complacía con ello; cuando fingía sorpresa y cuando su sorpresa era real, tan real como la orden del conde. Sin duda, había aprendido a conocer cada pequeño detalle de _su_ mayordomo, aunque del demonio no sabía prácticamente nada. Sacudió sus pensamientos, no era el momento para meditar sobre la vida pasada de Sebastian, sus contratos anteriores o siquiera su edad, sabía que no encontraría respuestas a aquellas preguntas y eso, sin duda, lo frustraba.

La hora de la cena terminó, y el joven conde se retiró a sus aposentos. Aunque ya era todo un hombre, su mayordomo seguía preparando su baño, bañándolo y colocándole el pijama todas las noches, sin excepción; eso le gustaba, le encantaba ser mimado y consentido por su mayordomo «sólo por él –se cruzó en su mente–, ¡Que estupidez!, cualquiera podría sustituirlo, realmente no me importaría quien fuera media vez me tratara como es debido». Mientras pensaba llegó a su habitación, se había tomado su tiempo para caminar por los pasillos, así que no le sorprendió ver a Sebastian con su baño ya preparado.

–Tan eficiente como siempre. No, espera, ahora todo estuvo especialmente bien hecho. ¿Te estás esforzando para complacer a tu futuro amante? –dijo pícaro.

–Realmente no tengo por qué hacerlo, joven amo. Como dije en la cena, yo sólo cumpliré sus órdenes esta noche. –Ese comentario golpeó el orgullo de Ciel. Suspiró, tratándose de un demonio, no pensó que doblegara su orgullo para reconocer que deseaba a un simple humano, pero extrañamente esperaba aquello.

–Deja de tanta palabrería y desvísteme antes de que tengas que volver a preparar mi baño.

–Como desee.

Tras esas palabras, Sebastian empezó a retirar la ropa del joven cuerpo. Ciel podía sentir la lasciva mirada del demonio al desvestirle; nunca su mayordomo se había atrevido a mirarlo de esa forma. De hecho, siempre hacía todo con el mayor de los respetos, pero al parecer esa noche era diferente. ¡Y claro que lo era!, él le había pedido a un demonio sus servicios sexuales, sin duda un pecado más para sazonar el alma que ese mismo demonio devoraría tras cumplir con su venganza.

Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, una mano enguantada acarició la única marca que mancillaba aquel perfecto cuerpo; Ciel la retiró de inmediato y le proporcionó una mirada llena de furia a su mayordomo; él sabía que odiaba esa marca, odiaba recordar que existía, odiaba su pasado, odiaba a esas personas y amaría verlos muertos a todos… No, muertos no, la muerte es algo demasiado piadoso, deseaba verlos retorcerse de dolor, siendo torturados por todos los demonios del infierno, deseaba que sufrieran el doble o el triple de lo que él había sufrido, que se vieran más humillados que él, que sus cuerpos fueran mancillados de una peor manera, aunque no concebía que hubiera algo peor que el calvario que él había padecido, pero si lo había, deseaba que ellos lo experimentaran. Y si podía ser la mano ejecutora de aquel dolor, sin dudarlo lo haría y eso le daría tanto placer...

Sin pensarlo, el joven conde se quedó perdido en sus macabros pensamientos. Su expresión incluso casi atemorizó a Sebastian, su mirada se había endurecido tanto que más que un humano parecía un demonio sediento de sangre.

–Joven amo, si no se apresura, el agua se enfriará.

Ciel ablandó su rostro y procedió a meterse en la bañera, el agua estaba perfecta. Recostó su cabeza sobre sus hombros y se estiró en la bañera. Deseaba relajarse un poco, y con el aroma emanado por las sales y aceites del agua no le fue para nada difícil.

Extendió su brazo derecho para que su mayordomo lo aseara. Sebastian se había quitado los guantes, cosa que hacía siempre que lo bañaba para no mojarlos. Sus manos de uñas negras recorrían el cuerpo del joven Phantomhive, sólo separando ambas pieles con una esponja de baño, pero su labor fue interrumpida por la voz del chico.

–Sebastian, me siento tenso. Quiero un masaje.

Sin mediar palabra, el mayordomo negro se colocó detrás del conde y comenzó a masajear sus hombros como lo hacía generalmente. Pero esta vez, Ciel no pretendía que las cosas fueran como siempre, y a cada mínimo roce de los dedos de Sebastian comenzó a lanzar pequeños gemidos con el único fin de excitar al mayor, quien entrecerró los ojos y suspiró. Sabía lo que su amo tramaba y vaya que lo estaba logrando.

Terminó de masajear al más joven y volvió a su labor de restregarle, sólo para ser nuevamente interrumpido por una voz irresistiblemente excitada.

–Sebastian, quiero que te desvistas y te metas a la bañera conmigo.

–Pero joven amo, su bañera es muy peque... –trató de protestar, más fue acallado por Ciel.

–Es una orden –espetó el menor–, acomódate entre mis piernas.

–Como usted desee.

El mayordomo negro se encogió de hombros y procedió a cumplir la orden, proporcionando un striptease a su contratante, ya que se le hizo divertida la idea. Lo primero que desapareció fue su corbata, a la cual le siguió el fino frac negro que siempre llevaba puesto, se lo quitó con movimientos insinuantes de los cuales Ciel no perdía detalle alguno. Luego comenzó a quitarse la camisa, con una expresión tan sexy que el menor sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba notoriamente; la dejó tirada en algún lugar del suelo y procedió a quitarse los pantalones. El chico se sorprendió nuevamente, ya que su mayordomo parecía no usar ninguna prenda como ropa interior.

Se le quedó viendo con la palabra «lujuria» tatuada en el rostro, ese cuerpo perfecto sin ningún tipo de marca o cicatriz, tan... perfectamente blanco, inmaculado, aunque sonara extraño refiriéndose a un demonio, pero es que no tenía ni siquiera una seña, ni de las balas que lo atravesaron cuando Ciel fue secuestrado, ni siquiera tenía cicatriz alguna que delatara el hecho de que Grell lo había cortado con su guadaña de la muerte. Nada.

Se le quedó observando por largo rato, hasta que se dio cuenta que aquel perfecto cuerpo se acercaba a él. Se le acercó tanto en tan poco tiempo, que no supo a la hora que el miembro de Sebastian quedó justo frente a su boca. Él volteó el rostro.

–¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Qué te la chupe?, métete de una vez por todas a la bañera. –gruñó el conde, con ese tono autoritario tan propio de alguien como él.

–Un hombre como usted no debería usar ese vocabulario tan vulgar. –dijo con su expresión relajada y falsamente feliz de siempre.

–Cállate y limítate a cumplir mis órdenes.

El demonio obedeció, y en silencio se introdujo en la bañera junto al conde, asegurándose de que antes de sentarse tuviera tiempo suficiente para contemplar su bien formado trasero. Le encantaba jugar con Ciel, era de lo más divertido. Finalmente, se acomodó entre las piernas del chico y se quedó sentado, sin hacer nada, esperando una nueva orden; después de todo, eso era lo que había dicho su «amo» ¿no?, «cállate y limítate a cumplir mis órdenes». Sonrió divertido, sabía lo mucho que Ciel odiaba cuando lo obedecía tan incondicionalmente en esas órdenes específicas.

–Estás demasiado rígido. Recuéstate un poco sobre mí –pidió el joven.

Sebastian así lo hizo. Sin dejar entrever ningún tipo de emoción se recostó en el pecho de Ciel. Y debía admitirlo, ese era un lugar muy cómodo para estar, hacía que se sintiera relajado; no recordaba la última vez que había estado así con un hombre (si es que alguna vez había hecho tal cosa). Se dio el lujo de recostarse un poco más hasta quedar en una posición cómoda; Ciel le parecía acolchonadito, y ya que él le había pedido eso, le parecía mal desperdiciar tan confortante almohada.

–¡Dije recuéstate, no aplástame! ¡Maldito demonio! –protestó el joven Phantomhive.

Se separó un poco de ese tibio cuerpo y quedó en la posición más cómoda que pudo encontrar para ambos: sin aplastar a Ciel, pero aún recostado en él. Si su amo no comenzaba a hacer algo pronto, quizá podría quedarse dormido en aquel lugar. Le parecía demasiado relajante.

Repentinamente, sintió como los brazos de Ciel se enredaban sobre su piel desnuda y sus manos tocaban sus pectorales. Se rió. Tuvo la intención de decirle «allí no encontrará senos, joven amo», pero se contuvo pues sabía que la única orden que el conde siempre se arrepentía de dar era la de «cállate», porque él la cumplía al pie de la letra y no hay nada que moleste más a un humano que el silencio de un acompañante.

El presidente de las compañías Funtom acarició la tersa piel del demonio; pasó sus dedos por el lugar donde debería tener la cicatriz de su primer encuentro con Grell, cuando lo cortó por en medio del pecho, pero allí ahora sólo habían músculos, unos espectacularmente bien formados músculos. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar hasta encontrar el miembro de Sebastian, el cual tomó para masajear lentamente.

Ciel estaba completamente pegado a la espalda de su mayordomo, su oreja demasiado cerca de la boca de este, esperaba oírlo al menos suspirar (si no gemir de placer), pero a sus oídos no llegó ningún tipo de sonido. Y si pudiera ver el rostro de Sebastian lo habría visto tan perfecto como siempre, sin rastros de excitación. Sin duda que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a las caricias del menor, pero no estaba dejando traslucir sus emociones para nada. Ciel se molestó por eso. Retiró sus manos del palpitante pene de Sebastian y se recostó nuevamente en la bañera; no era divertido si su «juguete» no demostraba el placer que le estaba brindando.

–Eres aburrido, Sebastian. Mejor termina de bañarme y entremos en la cama. tal vez estar fuera del agua te haga entrar en calor.

Aún sin mediar palabra, el mayordomo negro obedeció las órdenes de Ciel. Era divertido ver al muchacho molesto; sabía que estaba enojado con él por no haber demostrado ningún tipo de emoción al ser masturbado, pero eso era lo que se le había ordenado. De hecho, ni siquiera se correría si Ciel no se lo pedía, su rostro frustrado al no lograr su cometido sería algo fenomenal; siempre era un placer ver a su amo «derrotado». Además, debía aprender a pensar mejor sus órdenes: «cállate y limítate a cumplir mis órdenes» había dicho, dos órdenes de las cuales, estaba seguro, se arrepentía en ese preciso momento.

Sebastian salió de la bañera y fue a recoger sus ropas. Ciel le interrumpió, diciéndole que le convenía más quedarse desnudo y que regresara a terminar con su baño que se le había hecho eterno. El mayordomo obedeció sin poder reprimir algunas caricias indecentes al lavar los genitales de su contratante, a lo cual el joven respondió con varios sonrojos y una creciente erección. El demonio se dio cuenta que Ciel tenía un muy buen tamaño y que, en general, había crecido muchísimo desde que era aquel pequeño de diez años con el alma manchada de oscuridad.

Terminó de asearlo y lo envolvió en una toalla, la cual el menor se quitó al instante.

–Sebastian, vamos a mi cama. –ordenó, como siempre lo hacía.

«Qué extraña manía la de los humanos por sentirse poderosos –pensó el demonio–, por creerse los amos del universo, siendo que son sólo suspiros en el reloj eterno de la vida. Un humano no vive más que el tiempo que le toma a un demonio desarrollarse y terminar su niñez, aún así, se creen superiores a todas las criaturas de la creación. Incluso se creen superiores a su Dios, son tan patéticos...». Mientras Sebastian estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, Ciel aprovechó su distracción para manipularlo a su antojo, y ahora se encontraba recostado sobre él, en la mullida cama del humano. Sebastian soltó un suspiro; conociendo a su amo trataría de llevar el control todo el tiempo, «en definitiva, los humanos son los seres más patéticos de la creación», confirmó mentalmente.

Ciel comenzó a lamer y morder el pecho de su mayordomo, mientras trataba de observar su rostro tan estoico como siempre. Esto enfureció al conde. Él no pretendía ser derrotado por Sebastian en ese juego, haría que su rostro mostrara las sensaciones que experimentaba, _sí o sí_.

Decidió enfocarse en los puntos que para él eran más excitantes, así que subió a la altura del cuello y lo recorrió con la nariz, apenas rozando los finos vellos de esa zona. Según había comprobado, muy pocas personas se resistían a ese tipo de caricias. ¡Pero vamos!, Sebastian era una de esas pocas «personas». No se dio por vencido y mordió el cuello del demonio. Si no lo hacía reaccionar con placer, lo haría con dolor… o eso fue lo que pensó, pero por más que hundió sus dientes en aquella suave carne hasta casi hacerla sangrar, no obtuvo ni un sólo gesto por parte de su mayordomo, ni siquiera un suspiro o un «basta», sólo una sonrisa ladeada, triunfal y burlona, retadora, demoníaca, una sonrisa que sólo entre esos labios podía florecer y que a ese rostro se le veía tan sexy... de no ser porque era dirigida a él, la habría alabado mentalmente. Pero no lo haría. ¿Quién se creía Sebastian para dedicarle esa mueca?, él era el conde Ciel Phantomhive, el único sobreviviente de la tragedia, aquel que había burlado la muerte en numerosas ocasiones. Aquel al cual el mismo infierno había escupido para que pudiera realizar su venganza, «sólo para al final, ser la más suculenta cena de un demonio». Pareció escuchar la voz de Sebastian en su mente; casi se sintió alagado por ese comentario, _casi_. Porque ese mísero murmullo llevaba impresa la burla al ser pronunciado.

–Sebastian, te ordeno que demuestres las sensaciones que experimentes –dijo derrotado. Su cara de frustración fue algo magnífico para su mayordomo, tanto como esperó que fuera.

Siguió sin hablar, la orden de «cállate» no había sido retirada, únicamente se le pidió que demostrara sus sensaciones, y así lo hizo.

Ciel retomó la labor de tratar de excitar a Sebastian, bajó nuevamente a su pecho y tomó entre sus labios uno de sus pezones, con el cual comenzó a juguetear. Sebastian colocó su mejor cara de excitación y soltó un leve gemido cuando la mano derecha del conde fue a parar a su entrepierna y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, como había hecho en la bañera. El cuerpo de Sebastian permanecía rígido. No porque Ciel se lo hubiera ordenado, sino por el contrario, comportarse así le divertía; hacer que el niño orgulloso le rogara por sus reacciones, eso sí que lo excitaba y le complacía.

Él siempre se había empeñado en demostrarle al pequeño conde que no era el amo del universo, y pese a ello, Ciel se seguía comportando como si lo fuese. La boca del muchacho cambió de pezón y el frío de la noche en su húmeda piel le hizo estremecerse. A Ciel pareció agradarle esa reacción, ya que sonrió contra la piel de Sebastian. La mano derecha del chico hacía ya algún tiempo que había acelerado el ritmo con el cual subía y bajaba. El conde deseaba que Sebastian se corriera en su mano, pero no lo hizo.

Subió hasta su rostro, a la altura de su oído y susurró un «Sebastian, dame placer», acompañado de un incitante jadeo, el demonio obedeció cambiando sus posiciones. Era ahora él quien se encontraba sobre el humano lamiendo lascivamente su cuerpo, besando cada rincón de su nívea piel, esquivando a propósito la marca que adornaba el cuerpo de su contratante.

Ciel suspiraba. No se atrevía a gemir, sólo suspiraba. Nunca había tenido sexo voluntario con un hombre, era algo que siempre había evitado a causa de su pasado, pero ahora que estaba allí con Sebastian tratando de complacerlo, lo sentía igual que hacerlo con cualquiera de las prostitutas que él le llevaba; manos expertas recorriendo su cuerpo, una boca diestra jugueteando por todas partes, esquivando la marca... sexo vacío, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, sexo obligado.

Las prostitutas lo hacían por dinero, Sebastian por el contrato.

No era que realmente lo desearan. De hecho, hasta dudaba que se estuviera divirtiendo al hacerlo con él. No lo notaba, no se veía ninguna expresión real en su rostro, ninguna además de las muecas burlonas que le dedicaba de tanto en tanto, se sentía patético. Se preguntó entonces que se sentiría hacerlo con una persona que lo amara realmente, ¿se sentiría satisfecho?, nunca se había atrevido a tocar a Lizzy. Su prima Elizabeth no se merecía a alguien tan podrido como él, era una chica tan pura, tan... tan normal, sin duda había vivido como una princesita toda su vida, había sido feliz y había soñado con casarse con Ciel desde que tenía uso de razón. Maldito compromiso de nacimiento. Si la chica no estuviera obsesionada con esa boda, su vida habría sido perfecta, habría encontrado a un hombre bueno y se habría casado con él, tendrían hijos y vivirían normalmente por el resto de sus vidas. Felices, perfectos, puros...

Dejó de pensar cuando sintió una húmeda lengua recorrer su miembro. Entrecerró los ojos, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios soltando pequeños gemidos… En ese momento, aunque fuera un momento de sexo vacío, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el placer proporcionado por Sebastian.

Sin duda le había tomado cariño a ese demonio, era el único que conocía todos los aspectos de Ciel, y ahora, en realidad, los conocía absolutamente todos: desde la más puramente fingida inocencia, hasta el estallido de emociones que únicamente se permitía cuando estaban a solas, lo había visto reír y llorar, enamorarse y ser rechazado, odiar... sobre todo lo había visto odiar y endurecer su corazón, ser cruel y despiadado, como a Sebastian le encantaba que fuese. Le había visto convertirse en el alma más suculenta para cualquier demonio, completamente podrido por dentro, oscuro, sucio, pecaminoso... había matado a tanta gente..., tal vez no con sus manos, pero sí con su palabra, con sus ordenes, un simple murmullo que su perro fiel ejecutaría sin dudar. Porque Sebastian nunca dudaba, porque él no era humano, era un demonio. Y los demonios no dudan, no aman, no sienten las inútiles emociones humanas, ellos sólo odian, codician, desean...

Sintió su orgasmo llegar dentro de la boca del demonio, su cuerpo tembloroso, su mente en blanco, su mirada en el techo, perdida en algún punto invisible. Sebastian subió hasta entrar de lleno en su campo visual, quería besarlo y compartir el sabor de su semen. _Qué asco_, pensó Ciel, apartando su rostro. Si de todas formas lo que estaban haciendo, era mero sexo sin emoción, entonces no tenía caso besarse. Después de todo, para Ciel era más íntimo un beso que copular con alguien. Hasta ahora no había besado a nadie porque nadie lo amaba, nadie estaba preparado para ese nivel de intimación con el joven conde. El mayordomo entendió el mensaje y se sintió herido en el fondo de su marchito corazón de demonio. O quizá sólo se lastimó su orgullo, no lo sabía.

Bajó nuevamente por el cuerpo de Ciel y le separó las piernas, lamiendo de sus muslos los restos de semen que minutos antes había dejado allí intencionalmente. El último Phantomhive gemía de placer mientras meditaba lo estúpido que había sido al creer que con Sebastian iba a experimentar algo diferente, que al menos iba a ser merecedor de un beso, que no iba a sentir el mismo sexo vacío de siempre...; era estúpido y lo sabía, lo reconocía para sí mismo, pero nunca se lo diría a alguien más, su orgullo se lo impedía.

Claro que no amaba a Sebastian, simplemente se había encariñado con él. Era su confidente después de todo, pero no sentía amor verdadero hacia él… su corazón, su alma y quizá hasta su cuerpo no podían amar, pero necesitaba tanto sentirse deseado... sentirse amado, tal vez (y sólo tal vez) su mayordomo había tenido razón y jamás estuvo ansioso, pero él quería creer que tenía el poder para hacer que un demonio lo deseara. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por la experta lengua de Sebastian que se había desviado de su camino y ahora lamía su entrada. Le dio escalofríos pensar que él creía que iba a penetrarlo. Claro que no, jamás permitiría que eso volviera a suceder... era tan humillante, alguien de su nivel no podía dejar que le hicieran «eso» de nuevo.

–Detente –dijo con voz imperiosa.

El mayordomo negro dejó su labor y volvió a ver a su amo, una de sus más demoníacas sonrisas se dejó ver en sus labios. El chico parecía realmente afectado ante sus actos, «quizá algún recuerdo de su pasado», pensó, mientras lo inundaba la ola de sentimientos que Ciel estaba experimentando. Se sintió poderoso alimentándose de todo ese odio almacenado dentro del joven cuerpo.

–Sebastian, puedes hablar –retiró su anterior orden, al ver como su sirviente, luego de burlarse interiormente de él, le interrogaba con la mirada.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga entonces, joven amo?, si no me deja penetrarle, no sé qué hacer... –fingía inocencia, como siempre, con ese molestamente encantador gesto.

–¿Qué no es obvio?, quiero que te pongas en cuatro, Sebastian –los ojos del aludido se abrieron con fingida sorpresa... o quizá no tan fingida, pensó Ciel. Había algo de genuino en ese gesto.

–Lo lamento, joven amo, pero hay algunas cosas que no estoy dispuesto a hacer –protestó–. Recuerde que después de todo sigo siendo un poderoso demonio de alto nivel.

–No me importa tu posición en el infierno. Ahora, estás bajo mi poder. Para mí no eres más que otro de mis sirvientes, una pieza en mi interminable juego de ajedrez, y como tú dijiste alguna vez: soy el rey del tablero, las piezas hacen lo que yo les ordeno, hasta que el juego acabe y el rey sea capturado. Así que, ahora, el «rey» le ordena al «caballo» que le obedezca, ¿Aún vas a rehusarte? –Sebastian apretó los puños.

–Cumpliré tus órdenes, Ciel Phantomhive. Y espero que lo disfrutes, porque es la primera y única vez que me tendrás de esta forma, ¿está claro pequeño caprichoso? –una fuerte mano quedó marcada en rojo sobre la mejilla del demonio.

Él volvió a apretar los puños mientras sus ojos refulgían en un color magenta, casi rojo. No sabía en qué pensaba cuando comenzó a encariñarse con ese simple humano, ese de quien antes sólo ambicionaba su alma, pero que con el paso del tiempo, se fue ganando su respeto, para luego darle paso a un sentimiento que, según él, los demonios no podían experimentar hacia los humanos.

–Recuerda quien es el amo aquí, estúpido perro –su rostro adoptó una expresión de odio puro–, además, puedes estar tranquilo, hasta aquí todo ha sido muy aburrido, no pensaba repetir esta experiencia.

Nuevamente un golpe bajo a su orgullo de demonio. No recordaba ya cuantas veces se había sentido así en los últimos años; la verdad, casi había dejado de importarle el tener que soportar las constantes humillaciones de parte de ese niño caprichoso, pero esta vez lo estaba ofendiendo como nunca antes, ya que sin importar lo enojado que estuviera Ciel o lo mucho que pareciera odiarlo en esos momentos, siempre tenía que reconocer el hecho de que él era perfecto en todo lo que hacía, una perfección inhumana claro está, él era un demonio.

Pero ahora... ahora él decía que era un «aburrido» en el sexo, cuando todos sus amantes, hombres o mujeres, siempre terminaban rogando por más, aunque claro, tampoco era que se esperara menos de su preciada alma. Ciel era una persona prepotente y orgullosa, pero si tan solo ese muchachito caprichoso permitiera que le enseñara la forma en que un demonio complace, podría proporcionarle el más sublime y perfecto placer que cualquier humano experimentara jamás. Su berrinche mental fue cortado por la autoritaria voz de Ciel, ordenándole algo.

–¡Sebastian! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Te dije que te dieras prisa en obedecer mi anterior orden! ¡Estoy comenzando a enfriarme!

Aún con algo de reticencia, y sin realmente quererlo, Sebastian se apoyó sobre sus manos y rodillas, en la posición que su amo antes le había pedido. Sin previo aviso, sintió como de una estocada Ciel se adentraba en su cuerpo, sin siquiera haberlo preparado antes. Sus dientes rechinaron al contener un grito de sorpresa y dolor, sus puños se volvieron blancos y se enterró las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, mientras su mirada demoniaca se hacía más penetrante y amenazadora. Esa mezcla de odio y cariño que sentía por Ciel se incrementó aún más; lo había tratado de forma muy cruel y esa crueldad le gustaba, pero no cuando iba dirigida a su persona.

El último Phantomhive comenzó a moverse de manera acelerada, usándolo como un simple juguete sexual, como un ordeñador de semen. No trataba de darle placer ni nada por el estilo, sólo trataba de complacerse egoístamente. Maldijo mentalmente al joven mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su miembro para masturbarse. Estaba enojado con Ciel, muy, muy enojado.

«Sexo vacío», esas dos palabras se repetían en la mente de Ciel una y otra vez mientras embestía el cuerpo de su demonio. ¡Claro que era sexo vacío!, ninguno de los dos amaba al otro, simplemente estaban allí para tener sexo, el uno deseando algo más, el otro obligado a estar allí, ninguno realmente complacido. El conde aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos. Deseaba algo más, algo que sabía que no obtendría del cuerpo de Sebastian, menos después de haberlo tratado así. Pero es que cuando lo estaba tratando bien, simplemente ignoró sus caricias, tenía que enseñarle que en todo juego siempre debían seguirse las reglas del conde Ciel Phantomhive.

El único sonido que llenaba la habitación era el que hacían sus cuerpos al chocar en aquella forzosa danza. Ninguno gemía, ninguno hablaba, simplemente se limitaban a interpretar sus papeles en aquella obra barata, producto de otro capricho de Ciel. El ritmo frenético que el joven había mantenido al principio fue bajando su velocidad, a la vez que la explosión de furia en el interior del conde se apagaba, se pegó a la espalda de su demonio y llevó una de sus manos al miembro de este. Besó su cuello; era su forma de disculparse mudamente por el arrebato de hacía unos momentos, porque estaba claro que sus labios nunca abandonarían un «lo siento», o que él se arrepentiría por sus acciones, no tenía derecho a arrepentirse de nada. Soltó un gemido junto a la oreja de Sebastian, pero no percibió ningún cambio en su actitud, al parecer el demonio seguía furioso.

Se detuvo un momento y salió completamente de su mayordomo, sólo para ordenarle que se acostara sobre la cama y abriera las piernas, le apetecía cambiar de posición. Sebastian obedeció, como era su deber, pero nunca le dio la cara a Ciel. En lugar de eso, volteó su rostro hacia la ventana. La luna estaba alta, era ya muy tarde, ¿o muy temprano?, sin duda era media noche, aunque no podía saber la hora exacta. Mientras observaba la luna fue penetrado nuevamente por Ciel, y extrañamente un recuerdo cruzó por su cabeza.

Era una noche muy parecida a esa, la noche que el anillo que portaba el cabeza de la familia Phantomhive había sido destruido, la noche en que Ciel se permitió ser débil[2]..., tenía una hermosa cara de sufrimiento, estaba atormentado por los recuerdos del anillo, los gritos de los muertos..., tras confesar esa noche sus temores fue arropado por su hábil mayordomo quien dijo con voz dulce:

–Oh, la luna ya está en lo alto del firmamento, yno es bueno para usted. Por favor, descanse ahora.

–Sebastian –musitó el niño desde su cama–, quédate conmigo... hasta que me duerma.

El demonio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, estaba casi conmovido por el pequeño, pero estaba más divertido, se veía tan patético e indefenso, un simple niño de doce años acostado en aquella gran cama, tratando de huir de los fantasmas de su pasado.

–No importa donde esté, yo siempre estaré a su lado, joven amo –había prometido–...hasta que usted muera.

Esperó a que el pequeño se durmiera, para luego salir de la habitación. Una sonrisa diabólica afloró en sus labios, ese niño jugando a ser adulto... esa alma en pena, era tan débil, tan indefenso, tan... tan tierno tratando de ser lo que no era.

Y ahora, que era todo un adulto seguía siendo, a veces, un simple humano débil e indefenso, pero hacía demasiado que no le pedía que se quedara junto a él velando su sueño. Casi extrañaba a ese pequeño niño… no, ahora, sin duda extrañaba a aquel niño debilucho y lleno de odio, sin duda debió apresurarse y devorar el alma de Ciel cuando aún era pequeño.

Los pensamientos quedaron dispersos cuando sintió el caliente semen llenarlo por completo. El conde se había corrido abundantemente, muy dentro de él, pero al parece a Sebastian le faltaba mucho aún para terminar. Ciel se acomodó sobre su mayordomo y susurró en tono de orden «eyacula», al oído del demonio, quien se limitó a obedecer, forzando su orgasmo. El blanquecino líquido chorreó el cuerpo de ambos, mientras estaban el uno sobre el otro, Ciel aún en su interior, sobre su pecho, esperando a que los efectos de su orgasmo pasaran. Sebastian seguía observando la luna, continuaba enojado con el actual Ciel, aunque el recuerdo del antiguo niño le había hecho perder gran parte de su furia asesina.

Definitivamente, después de _esto_ tendría que ir a hacerle una visita a _ella_, y, quizá llevarla a su recámara esa noche, realmente necesitaba relajarse y sabía que _ella_ era la única capaz de quitarle el estrés rápidamente.

–Sebastian –musitó Ciel, con un tono tranquilo y casi infantil que no había usado desde hacía mucho tiempo–, mañana arréglame una cita con Lizzy, quiero fijar la fecha de nuestra boda.

Los ojos del demonio se abrieron de la impresión, pero ese fue el único indicio de sus emociones. Por suerte para él, Ciel aún tenía su cabeza recostada en su pecho, así que le fue imposible notarlo.

–Mañana a primera hora llevaré la invitación –contestó, recuperando la compostura–, aunque nunca creí que usted realmente se casaría con ella.

–Es lo que me conviene –dijo cortante–. Ahora, limpia todo y retírate, tengo cosas que meditar –ordenó, usando el mismo tono autoritario de siempre.

Se incorporó del cuerpo de Sebastian y salió cuidadosamente se su interior. Sabía que si su mayordomo no fuera quien era, seguramente le habría causado un desgarre o algo por el estilo; pero como esperaba de su demonio, cuando salió de la cama y comenzó vestirse para luego arreglar el desastre, no mostró ni una mueca de dolor, ni siquiera caminó de forma extraña, simplemente se limitó a ser tan perfecto como siempre. Aunque algunas manchas rojizas que quedaron entre las sábanas blancas le demostraron a Ciel que por muy demonio que su mayordomo fuera, de igual forma lo había dañado.

-OoO-

Tras salir de la habitación de su amo, Sebastian corrió por los pasillos de la mansión hasta salir de ella. Necesitaba verla, sentir su sedoso cabello negro entre sus dedos, su cuerpo flexible, sus ojos de fuerte voluntad que brillaban como el ámbar. Seguramente ya estaría dormida, pero él estaba tan furioso con Ciel que si no se calmaba terminaría cometiendo un asesinato fuera de lugar, lo último que necesitaba; y ella era la única capaz de hacer que su enojo desapareciera.

Finalmente llegó a un hermoso jardín de apariencia salvaje. Sabía que ella lo estaría esperando allí, siempre lo hacía, fuera de noche o de día siempre estaba allí para él cuando la necesitara.

Ella despertó al oír sus rápidos pasos, y se expuso completamente a la vista del demonio. Estaba tan preciosa como hacía seis años o más. Sebastian se abalanzó contra ella y la tomó en sus brazos, acariciándola por todos los lugares que le apetecían; ella se restregó contra su mejilla, disfrutando del contacto. Al mayordomo se le veía extasiado, realmente disfrutaba tocarla, sentirla, se sentía verdaderamente alegre al poder estar con ella, no deseaba que esa visita terminara nunca, sólo con ella se sentía feliz, era lo único que le faltaba a su mundo, y esa noche se sentía tan mal que el visitarla en aquel lugar no lo satisfacería, así que decidió ir contra las reglas de la mansión y llevarla hacia su cuarto. Total, Ciel no tenía por qué darse cuenta.

Sebastian tomó a su hermosa gata negra[3] y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, sabía que Ciel nunca le dejaría tener a su mascota dentro de la casa, así que él se conformaba con mantenerla en aquel jardín que nadie usaba, su lugar secreto. Pero esa noche se la llevaría con él, que se jodiera Ciel si se enteraba, que se muriera de la cólera si quería, no le importaba, lo único que deseaba era relajarse un poco.

–Eres tan esponjosita –dijo, olvidando todo por unos momentos–, y tus patitas son tan suaves... –se restregó a la felina por la cara, no podía soportarlo, ella era tan linda.

Llegó a su habitación y se preparó un baño. Dejó a la gatita sobre su cama, donde ella se ovilló entre las sábanas. Una vez sin rastros del semen de Ciel en su cuerpo, se colocó su pijama y con toda la ternura del mundo tomó a su mascota para acomodarse en la cama y luego acomodarla a ella.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Bueno, antes que nada quiero dejar bien clara una cosa: En este fic aparece Lizzy, es la prometida de Ciel y tiene su papel como tal, es un personaje importante en la vida de Ciel y si bien no tiene la personalidad que se descubrió en el manga porque comencé a escribir el fic mucho antes de eso, es una mujer hecha y derecha y no voy a aceptar gente que comience a ofenderla, así que si alguien comienza a hablar mal de ella en rrs pues simplemente ignoraré su comentario y/o lo eliminaré.

Igual el fic no es romántico, odio enfocar toda una historia en un solo elemento, habrá de todo un poco, pero hay que dejar que se desenvuelva la trama.

Perdón si parezco un poco a la defensiva con mi primer historia multicapítulo de Kuro, pero he visto ciertas cosas en fandom que me hacen andar de puntitas, espero no ofender a nadie ^^

Gracias por leer el primer capítulo, espero sus comentarios. Ahh... y por cierto, el fic está escrito hasta el capítulo 3 prácticamente, pese a que llevo ya casi 2 años con esto -de hecho en teoría está hasta el capi 5-6 pero hay que reescribir- ya que tengo poco tiempo tardaré en actualizar. Por favor pido paciencia...

* * *

[1] Oscar Wilde (1854-1900), novelista, poeta, crítico literario y autor teatral de origen irlandés, gran exponente del esteticismo cuya principal característica era la defensa del arte por el arte. […] En 1895, en la cima de su carrera, se convirtió en la figura central del más sonado proceso judicial del siglo, que consiguió escandalizar a toda la mojigata clase media de la Inglaterra victoriana. Wilde, que había mantenido una íntima amistad con lord Alfred Douglas, fue acusado por el padre de éste, el marqués de Queensberry, de sodomía. Se le declaró culpable en el juicio, celebrado en mayo de 1895, y, condenado a dos años de trabajos forzados; salió de la prisión arruinado material y espiritualmente. Pasó el resto de su vida en París, bajo el nombre falso de Sebastian Melmoth. Se convirtió al catolicismo el 30 de noviembre de 1900, poco antes de morir de meningitis.  
Extraído de: Microsoft ® Encarta ® 2009.

[2] Escena del tomo 1 del manga, capítulo 2, páginas de la 42 a la 45, también aparece en el anime, pero no recuerdo con exactitud el capítulo, o si es exactamente igual que en el manga.

[3] No pude evitar mencionarlo, la gata de Sebastian (que feo se oyó eso ¬¬), aparece en el manga, tomo 2, capítulo 5, páginas 21-24. También en el anime, pero no recuerdo con exactitud, creo que debo volver a verlo..., jeje. La mayor parte de la descripción la tomé de manera bastante literal del manga...


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notas Iniciales:**

Hola gente! aquí está el capítulo 2 de este fic que creo yo que ha gustado... jeje umm hoy seré breve en estas notas iniciales, así que ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

_"Pero... ¿Qué es un demonio, si no un ángel de alas rotas?" – Violepatty_

**Capítulo 2: Usted se Casa, Yo Voy al Infierno, Joven Amo o Por la Mañana: Ese Mayordomo, Celoso**

–Gracias por acudir a nuestra cita, marquesa Middleford –dijo a modo de saludo Ciel, al recibir a su visita.

–No son necesarias tantas formalidades, conde Phantomhive. Después de todo, soy su prometida, y nuestra cita de hoy es para fijar la fecha de nuestra boda, ¿verdad?

–Tienes razón, Lizzy. Pero es que nunca me cansaré de comprobar que te has convertido en toda una dama. –esbozó una sonrisa sincera, aunque no por ello feliz.

–Y tú eres todo un caballero inglés, Ciel. Pero, ¿qué te parece si hablamos en el jardín?, hace demasiado tiempo que no damos un paseo.

–Como gustes. –extendió el brazo derecho a su prima, quien lo tomó sin pensarlo.

Los jóvenes atravesaron el salón principal, y llegaron a la puerta que los dividía del jardín. El conde tomó la iniciativa de abrir la puerta; y, con un gesto elegante, hizo pasar a su prometida para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Caminaron por algunos minutos, disfrutando de las hermosas flores y árboles del jardín en silencio. Ciel aún no estaba completamente seguro de lo que deseaba hacer, pero sabía que la realización de aquel matrimonio era indispensable, tanto para él como para Elizabeth.

Los padres y el hermano de la chica habían muerto hacía un año, dejándola a ella al cargo de todos sus bienes y compañías. Desde entonces, las cosas no habían andado demasiado bien en las finanzas de su prometida; porque si bien ella no era tonta y estaba interpretando de maravilla el papel que su madre le había enseñado, ser una mujer sola en un mundo de hombres no era para nada sencillo, y muchas veces se habían querido aprovechar de su ingenuidad e inexperiencia, haciéndola perder jugosos contratos o sumas millonarias de dinero, tejiendo redes de corrupción alrededor de ella, que a los ojos de Ciel se conservaba inmaculada. Y si bien el conde podía meter su nariz en los negocios de su prometida, sólo era superficialmente, ya que la representante legal de todas las acciones seguía siendo ella; y como su madre le había enseñado trataba de no depender de nadie para sus negocios, trataba de ser una mujer fuerte e independiente.

Por otro lado, Ciel necesitaba un heredero, y pronto. Cada día su venganza estaba un poco más cerca de ser completada; y si no tenía un hijo rápidamente, toda su fortuna se perdería, además de que moriría el apellido Phantomhive… bueno, tal vez lo último no sería tan malo, pero lo primero sí; no podía dejar que las asquerosas ratas que se decían sus socios se quedaran con toda su fortuna, no lo merecían.

El conde consultó su reloj. Era la hora del té; sin duda, como todo un noble inglés no podía permitirse perder tan sagrado momento. Se volvió hacia Elizabeth y dijo:

–Lizzy, ¿te apetece entrar y tomar el té, o prefieres que lo traigan aquí afuera?

–Me gustaría más tomar el té en este lugar, Ciel. Y mientras, podríamos hablar sobre nuestro futuro. –apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su prometido.

–Sí, sería bueno establecer ese punto de una vez por todas. –afirmó, colocando una de sus manos sobre los finos guantes que utilizaba la joven.

–Ciel, te amo. –murmuró ella. El chico no supo que responder ante tan espontanea confesión. Para su suerte, Sebastian se les acercó con el té de la tarde.

–Creí que les apetecería tomar el té en el jardín –comentó, mientras depositaba la charola sobre una mesa para jardín.

–Justo íbamos a mandar a por el –Lizzy se separó de su prometido y tomó asiento frente a él–. Eres muy eficiente, Sebastian, siempre me ha sorprendido eso de ti.

–Realmente no es nada, Lady Elizabeth. ¿Se imagina que sería de mí, si siendo el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive no pudiera realizar una tarea tan sencilla como esta? –sonrió con los ojos cerrados, como solía hacerlo–. El té de esta tarde es «Earl Grey», y está acompañado con un pastel de chocolate y fresas.

–Supongo que el pastel lo has hecho tú, ¿verdad Sebastian?

–Por supuesto –se adelantó a contestar Ciel–. Los postres de Sebastian son siempre los más dulces y exquisitos. Son simplemente perfectos –le alabó. Se sentía un poco culpable por lo que había hecho la noche pasada.

–Gracias por el cumplido, joven amo.

–Pero es que Ciel tiene razón –secundó la chica–. Nunca he probado dulces más ricos que los de Sebastian. –Cortó con su tenedor un trozo de pastel y se lo llevó a la boca.

El demonio le dedicó una de sus perfectas sonrisas a Elizabeth, gesto que incomodó un poco al conde. No sabía por qué, pero no le gustaba que ellos se llevaran tan bien.

–Sebastian, puedes retirarte. Deseo estar a solas con Lizzy –dijo, tan autoritario como siempre.

–Como usted ordene, joven amo.

El mayordomo negro se retiró del lugar como se le había ordenado, no sin antes darle una pequeña mirada a la prometida de su amo, ¿qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Una punzada de celos?, ¡pero qué estupidez!, él no podía sentir eso. Él era un demonio, y lo único que él podía ambicionar era la podrida alma de su contratante; pero ahora esa alma estaba rodeada de la poderosa aura rosa de la mujer a su lado. Se enfureció. Si ella lograba acercarse lo suficiente a su amo, echaría a perder su trabajo de años y enternecería su preciosa alma, algo inadmisible. Elizabeth siempre había sido el punto débil de Ciel, el único nexo con su dulce pasado... el único obstáculo que nunca había podido quitar del camino.

–¿Cómo van los negocios, Lizzy? –preguntó Ciel para romper el silencio. Realmente, no se le ocurría otro tema del cual hablar con su prometida.

–Jajá, mamá tenía razón –dijo ella, con un tono ligeramente triste–: los hombres sólo saben hablar de trabajo. Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, los negocios van como tienen que ir; no te preocupes tanto por eso Ciel, o te saldrán arrugas pronto –bromeó la chica.

–Lo lamento, es sólo que me preocupo por tu bienestar económico. Últimamente las cosas no han andado demasiado bien, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no me has pedido ayuda?

–Las cosas van como tienen que ir, Ciel. Aunque no lo creas, he madurado mucho últimamente y me he convertido en una mujer capaz de manejar mis propias empresas; no necesito de un hombre que se preocupe por esos detalles –sonrió dulcemente, mentía y ambos lo sabían, pero ella no podía decepcionar a su madre, no podía pedir ayuda...–. Ya no soy aquella niñita de doce años que solía estrangularte cada vez que te veía. Como tu dijiste cuando me recibiste, me he convertido en toda una dama.

–Eso no puedo ponerlo en duda. Al parecer, tía Frances te enseñó bien antes de... –calló al ver la expresión triste en el rostro de su prometida–, perdón.

–Últimamente te disculpas por todo –se acercó hasta él y le estiró las mejillas, en un gesto infantil.

–No hagas eso –rezongó el conde, frotándose el rostro–; ya no somos niños.

–Jeje, tienes razón, pero es que me es inevitable. Aunque ahora sonrías más a menudo, sigue sin haber alegría verdadera en tu rostro.

–No sé si algún día pueda haber alegría en mi rostro...

–Quizá cuando nos casemos y tengamos a nuestros hijos, podrás tener de nuevo la familia que perdiste.

–Bien, sobre eso Lizzy… quiero que nos casemos lo más pronto posible. –la chica se sorprendió ante esa declaración, pero no por ello se puso menos feliz.

–¿En serio? ¡Yo también!, pero Ciel, aún no hemos tenido nuestra fiesta de compromiso, ¡hay que arreglar tantas cosas! Invitaciones, vestidos, adornos, el banquete, el pastel, todo. Todo tiene que ser perfecto, para la fiesta de compromiso y la boda –habló sin parar, como cuando era una niña, ¡estaba tan emocionada!

–Vamos con calma, Lizzy –dijo Ciel, con una gota en su cabeza–. Primero hay que fijar la fecha de la fiesta, luego lo demás.

–Bien, como dijiste, cuanto antes mejor, así que creo que para hacer que todo salga perfecto... –la chica siguió hablando sin parar, hasta que logró definir una fecha que les fuera bien a ambos.

-OoO-

–Sebastian, la fiesta de compromiso es el viernes de la próxima semana, y la boda se realizará el día quince de julio. Quiero que ayudes a Lizzy con los preparativos para ambas fiestas, y que cuides de que todo salga perfecto.

–Así lo haré, joven amo –mostró una sonrisa tan dulce como falsa–. Creí que lady Elizabeth se quedaría a dormir con usted –se permitió decir Sebastian mientras le colocaba el pijama a Ciel.

–Aún no estamos casados, lo correcto es que no compartamos habitación –le miró molesto, pero luego suspiró. Así era su demonio y no podría cambiarlo nunca.

–Usted y yo tampoco estamos casados –murmuró muy cerca de la oreja de Ciel, mientras acariciaba los botones del pijama–, y hemos compartido más que la habitación –lamió la oreja del conde, causándole un escalofrío.

–Déjate de jueguitos estúpidos. Creí que esta mañana se había dado por zanjado el tema.

–Supuse que esta mañana los sucesos aún estarían frescos en su mente. Además, no hubo comentario alguno que diera pie para molestar al joven amo –Ciel volvió a suspirar, resignado.

–Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad?

–¿Ha escuchado el dicho que reza: Un perro viejo nunca aprende nuevos trucos?, comparado con cualquier mortal, yo soy muy, muy viejo. Estoy aquí desde hace tanto, que ya no lo recuerdo, ¿espera que alguien como yo se amolde a lo que usted desee?

–Si te lo ordeno, lo harás –se introdujo en su cama, esperando ser arropado por el demonio.

–Pero no me lo va a ordenar, ¿verdad?, porque en el fondo, le gusta mi forma de ser.

Ciel se quedó en silencio, y Sebastian lo cubrió con sus sábanas. Acercó su rostro hasta el del humano sorpresivamente, haciendo el amago de besarlo en la boca, gesto al cual Ciel no rehuyó. Al contrario, parecía dispuesto a recibir ese diminuto contacto, pero se vio frustrado cuando los labios de Sebastian se dirigieron hacia su frente, besándolo allí en un gesto que se le antojó casi paternal.

–No sueñe, joven amo. Lo de anoche no se repetirá. –sentenció, para luego salir de la recámara con un candelabro en la mano.

–Estúpido demonio –le escuchó murmurar antes de cerrar la puerta.

-OoO-

Sebastian caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, guiando sus pies bajo la tenue luz del candelabro. Entre las sombras, escuchó unos ligeros pasos. Ningún humano podría haberlos percibido, sin duda, pero él no era humano y sus sentidos estaban años luz más desarrollados que los de cualquier mortal. Un bastón se atravesó frente a su cuello, causando que el mayordomo se detuviera súbitamente. Rodó los ojos, conocería esa forma de 'saludar' en cualquier dimensión; no cabía duda, tenía que ser él.

–Buenas noches, Kevin. ¿A qué debo el gusto de tu visita?

El bastón se retiró de su cuello, y un alto hombre de tez oscura como la noche, vestido con un elegante traje negro y sombrero de copa, se dejó ver ante la pálida luz de las velas.

–Simplemente pasaba por la ciudad y quise saludar viejos amigos. Ahora te llamas «Sebastian», ¿no?

–Fue el nombre que eligió para mí el joven amo. Pero estoy seguro que no estás aquí sólo por cortesía. ¿Ha ocurrido algo en el infierno?

–Tu abuelo te extraña, y quiere noticias tuyas.

–No me digas –expresó con ironía–. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos en mi recámara? Este pasillo no es apropiado para tratar nuestros asuntos.

–Está bien. Pero primero deseo comer, ¿sabes de alguna alma fresca que pueda robar?

–Si quieres comer, hazlo en otro lado. Sería molesto tener a los shinigami rondando por este lugar.

Siguieron su camino en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Sebastian. El invitado inesperado se quitó su sombrero y se dejó caer en la cama del mayordomo.

–Veo que sigues amando a los gatos –dijo, mientras tomaba a la pequeña felina que estaba sobre la cama y comenzaba a molestarla un poco.

–Señora Pamsy, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó sorprendido a la gatita mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos–. Sabes que está prohibido que entres a la casa, pero... oh rayos, eres tan linda y tus patitas son tan tiernas –comenzó a jugar con la felina, sin importarle realmente la presencia del otro demonio, quien carraspeó para llamar su atención–. Lo lamento, sabes que adoro a los gatos.

–Y nunca lo entenderé… Pero no he venido para eso, sino porque anoche me llegó el informe de que tuviste sexo con tu contratante, ¿cierto?

–¿Y acaso estás celoso?, no tiene por qué importarte mi vida sexual.

–Tu vida sexual ya no me interesa, pero sabes que ahora trabajo en el Centro de Control de Natalidad Demoníaca, y es mí deber estar enterado de todos los demonios embarazados. Si recibo reportes de que dos demonios, o un híbrido y un demonio puro, mantienen relaciones sexuales, tengo que controlar los posibles embarazos.

–Y es por eso que no sé qué haces aquí. Por si no lo notaste, Ciel es humano.

–¡Oh, querido!, sigues tan ingenuo como siempre. ¿Estás seguro de que tu conde no es un híbrido? Te dejo como tarea investigar a fondo el árbol genealógico de Ciel Phantomhive. Volveré dentro de poco, para ver si eso –señaló con su bastón el abdomen de Sebastian– está vacío. Mientras, te estaré monitoreando.

–Como gustes. Pero estoy seguro de que el joven amo es completamente humano; ya he investigado su árbol genealógico.

–¿Incluido relaciones adulteras de las mujeres de la familia? ¿Revisaste los registros infernales?

El mayordomo se quedó en silencio unos momentos, acariciando el negro pelaje de su gata. No, claro que él no había investigado a fondo la ascendencia de su amo; nunca se preocupó por ese tipo de detalles. De hecho, se saltó el montón de chismes baratos acerca de condesas infieles (que era mucho menor que el de condes infieles, cabe aclarar). Y ahora que lo recordaba, obviamente no había revisado los registros del infierno, y se recriminó mentalmente el descuido. Si Ciel tenía sangre de demonio en sus venas él podía..., no, no, eso no podía suceder, imposible; bueno, de hecho era más que posible pero... sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la varonil voz del demonio moreno.

–Ja, di en el clavo, ¿verdad? Te pusiste más pálido que un papel de un momento para otro.

–¡Deja de burlarte! Yo no puedo estar embarazado.

–Aún es demasiado pronto para saberlo, pero dentro poco podré comprobarlo. Lo único que te puedo recomendar, es que no te acuestes con tu contratante hasta que estemos seguros, al menos no sin un conjuro anticonceptivo… aunque cuando te tratan así como lo hizo ese niño anoche es imposible conjurar nada, ¿no crees? –rió burlón. Sebastian se mostró ofendido.

–¿No se te está haciendo tarde?

–La verdad, no; trabajar en el CCND es lo más fácil y relajante. Sólo tengo que visitar viejos amigos y llevarles las malas noticias, impedir que aborten... cosas sencillas –colocó sus brazos bajo su cabeza y se recostó más en la cama–. Si quieres dormir, que no te incomode mi presencia. Podemos compartir la cama como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no te parece?

–Ni lo sueñes. Cuando terminamos, te dije que era definitivo.

–Como quieras. Si tanto te molesta verme aquí, me retiro. Pero recuerda que volveré, y que hasta los demonios híbridos son importantes cuando se tienen tan pocos nacimientos.

–Sí, pero vete de una vez.

El demonio más alto salió de la habitación con destino incierto. Quizá fuera a recolectar almas para cenar, o podría regresar al infierno y reportarse en las oficinas del CCND para presentar su informe. En definitiva, un festín de almas era más tentador.

Sebastian cerró la puerta cuando su ex amante salió de la recámara. Luego, se dejó caer en su cama con la gata aún entre sus brazos. La acarició tiernamente por largo rato, hasta que se quedó dormido con la ropa puesta. La visita de Kevin le había perturbado demasiado para su gusto... si estaba embarazado, ¿Cómo se lo diría a su amo?

-OoO-

Ciel dormía plácidamente en su habitación. Como siempre que se encontraba en ese estado, su semblante estaba plenamente relajado; parecía sólo un chico normal que no lleva el peso de su apellido y un pacto demoníaco a cuestas. Su expresión facial siempre seria era sustituida por una casi feliz; pero claro, eso no conmovería a Sebastian. Era hora de comenzar el día; y mientras más pronto despertara Ciel, más rápido podría decirle que se tomaría un tiempo para él.

–Joven amo, ya es hora de levantarse.

Ciel se restregó los ojos con las manos cuando sintió la luz del sol darle de lleno a su cara. Sebastian había abierto las cortinas como siempre, y al conde le extrañó que no hiciera ningún comentario sobre el clima. Era el tipo de día en el cual su mayordomo acostumbraba decir que «hacía un día precioso».

–¿Morning tea[1]? –preguntó, tomando la taza que Sebastian le extendía y olfateando el contenido.

–Tan observador como siempre –se limitó a decir y procedió a la tarea de vestir a su amo.

–¿Hay algo que te inquiete? Estás demasiado callado esta mañana. –comentó Ciel, mientras Sebastian anudaba su corbata.

–La verdad, hay algo que quiero pedirle.

–Adelante.

–Necesito arreglar algunos asuntos personales –soltó la corbata de Ciel y se separó de él, quedando frente a frente–. Así que deseo ausentarme de la mansión por veinticuatro horas.

–¿No puedes hacerlo en menos tiempo? Sabes que esta semana Lizzy hará los preparativos para la fiesta de compromiso, y no quiero que mi mansión se convierta en una casa de muñecas...

–Quisiera que fuera tan fácil, pero necesito ir al infierno –los ojos de Ciel se abrieron con sorpresa, pero luego su expresión se relajó. Después de todo, él era un demonio.

–Está bien, puedes ir –cedió.

–Gracias, joven amo. Regresaré mañana a esta hora. –sin esperar réplica, Sebastian salió del lugar, dejando a Ciel con una gran interrogante.

-OoO-

Sebastian regresó a su habitación, y conjuró un portal para luego introducirse en él.

Después de tanto tiempo en el mundo humano, sentiría extraño estar en «su ambiente», pero después de todo, algún día debería de regresar, ¿no? Cuando estaba por adentrarse completamente en aquella grieta del espacio, sintió un rasguño en su pantalón, justo en la pierna que aún no había entrado al portal. Se regresó, y miró a la señora Pamsy viéndolo curiosa; la tomó en sus brazos con un suspiro resignado y, tras acariciarla un poco, la dejó nuevamente en el suelo. Ella no podía acompañarlo a ese sucio sub-mundo; ni siquiera podría soportar el denso «aire» de aquel lugar, si es que se le podía llamar así.

Tras el portal, Sebastian se encontró con Kaled[2], el eterno guardián de las puertas del infierno, quien al verlo esbozó una sonrisa burlona y dijo:

–¿Qué buscas aquí, pequeño pingüino?

Pero al instante se tragó sus palabras, pues la verdadera apariencia de Sebastian salió a la luz. Su cuerpo se cubrió en un tornado de plumas negras mientras la metamorfosis se realizaba. Luego, todas ellas se juntaron y llenaron hermosamente sus enormes alas huesudas.

Su ropa se había transformado completamente. Su torso quedó expuesto, y su cuello fue cubierto por una ancha gargantía de cuero; una especie de gabardina sin mangas y desgastada en todos sus extremos parecía flotar alrededor suyo, acompañando sus alas. Un cinturón adornaba su cintura y sus piernas estaban enfundadas dentro de un par de botas de cuero negro y tacón alto, puntiagudo, que le llegaban hasta los muslos; su entrepierna era cubierta por un pequeñísimo y muy pegado short de cuero, sujetado a las botas por un liguero igualmente negro, se veía realmente sexy y andrógino. Su rostro ahora era diferente, pero no por ello menos perfecto. Sus manos, al igual que sus brazos, eran cubiertos por unos guantes negros de uñas largas, dándoles la apariencia de garras. En su rostro se encontraba una diabólica sonrisa, que dejaba entrever unos pequeños y afilados colmillos, los cuales lucían aterrorizantes al estar en la misma cara que aquellos felinos ojos que mostró el demonio, refulgentes en rojo sangre.

Kaled dejó su cómodo asiento e hizo una reverencia, para luego abrir las enormes y pesadas puertas infernales.

–Usted siempre será bienvenido, Ophira[3]-sama. Disculpe mi impertinencia de hace unos momentos –no levantó su rostro hasta que escuchó la varonil voz del otro demonio.

–Descuida. Con mi apariencia anterior, creo que ni yo mismo me habría abierto la puerta –y sonrió, como acostumbraba hacerlo Sebastian Michaelis. Pero a él, a Ophira, se le vio tan terrorífico...

–Que disfrute su estadía en su hogar. –hizo una última reverencia y cerró las puertas tras Ophira.

–Hogar, dulce hogar –musitó el demonio para sí.

Ophira observó por unos instantes la ciudad que lo vio nacer. Parecía mucho más moderna que Londres, a la vez que más terrorífica; la mayoría de los edificios tenían extrañas formas y parecían verdaderos milagros de arquitectura, milagros demoníacos por supuesto. En el cielo había demonios, en las calles había demonios, en las avenidas, en las esquinas... en todos lados había demonios. Pero sin duda, la población de su ciudad había bajado con respecto a hacía unos años, cosa que no le extrañó, ya que aunque los demonios fuesen eternos, ninguno podría salvarse de ser atravesado con una guadaña de la muerte y últimamente los shinigami se divertían cazándolos...

Se dirigió a uno de los edificios más grandes del lugar, en el cual se leía con letras góticas «Registro de Natalidad Demoníaca» y entró en él. En la recepción, se encontró con un viejo conocido, cuyo nombre no recordaba pero que estaba seguro haber tratado antes con él.

–¿Dónde está la sección de híbridos? –preguntó al recepcionista.

El demonio, quien por cierto parecía menor que Sebastian, le señaló una dirección, sin siquiera volver a verlo. «quizá después de todo nunca lo conocí», pensó Ophira.

Avanzó en la dirección indicada y se dirigió directamente al apartado de «Nobles ingleses». Comenzó a hojear libro por libro, sin obtener los resultados deseados; hasta que justo cuando estaba a punto de suspirar tranquilo por el hecho de que Ciel era humano, un libro olvidado en la esquina del estante llamó su atención. Pese a estar aparentemente abandonado, se encontraba en perfecto estado, como si alguien lo hubiese restaurado hace poco o como si fuese nuevo. Lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a hojearlo, como había hecho con los otros libros. Casi le dio un infarto cuando vio el apellido «Phantomhive» en la lista de nacimientos.

Se detuvo un poco. Sí, no había duda, todos los descendientes de Albert Phantomhive, quien había vivido hacía varios siglos, se encontraban en la lista, con fecha de nacimiento y muerte. Ya sabía el resultado, pero de todas formas miró el final de la lista: Conde Ciel Phantomhive, Nacimiento: 14 de diciembre de 1975. Muerte: indefinido.

Ophira dejó el libro en su lugar y salió de aquel edificio lo más rápido que pudo. Lo había comprobado, Ciel tenía sangre demoníaca; necesitaba pensar, estaba casi seguro de que no estaba embarazado pero siempre había una mínima posibilidad... ¡Demonios!, la posibilidad no era para nada mínima, es sólo que él se negaba a aceptarlo. No podría, no quería estar embarazado. Mientras pensaba, sus pasos lo dirigieron a un enorme castillo justo en el centro de la ciudad. Se sorprendió de estar allí, pero decidió entrar.

Después de todo, una visita a Lucifer[4] no estaría mal.

-OoO-

–Hace mucho que no venías a visitarme, Ophira ¿Es que tanto tiempo te absorbe estar con esos estúpidos humanos?

–La verdad si. Desde que me dediqué a hacer contratos los humanos, son dueños de mi tiempo.

–Que aburrido, no sé cómo puedes soportar que alguno de ellos te dé órdenes. Al menos no entiendo cómo puedes aceptarlo voluntariamente, sabes que por aquí eso es un castigo.

–Lo sé, pero para mí es un placer… aunque para mi madre sea el destierro.

–Claro. Es su culpa por dejarse embarazar de un estúpido humano. Pero dejemos a Génesis[5] en paz ¿Que te trae por aquí?, hace mucho que no venías.

–Nada, simplemente pasaba por la ciudad y dije «¿Por qué no visitar a mi abuelo?». Después de todo, fuiste tú quien me crío. ¿No, Luci?

–Y recaemos en Génesis.

–Bien, dejemos el tema. Sé que estás muy enojado con ella por lo que hizo.

–Y no menos enojado contigo. ¿Es cierto lo que me dijo tu cuervo?

–Por eso mandaste a Kevin, ¿verdad?

–Sí; pero él aún no se ha reportado. Y ya que viniste, deseo confirmarlo.

–De hecho estuve buscando su nombre en los registros de natalidad demoníaca.

–¿Su nombre?

–El de mi contratante.

–¿Entonces es cierto? –Ophira suspiró.

–Sí, es cierto.

Lucifer se recostó sobre su silla, cansado de los descuidos de su familia. ¿Qué tenían los humanos que los atraían tanto? Él no podía concebirlo, a su parecer eran las peores criaturas de la creación; pero era algo que su prole parecía no comprender, seguían empeñados en servirles para luego obtener sus almas... ¡Cómo si no fuese eso lo más fácil del mundo!, obtener almas humanas, devorarlas. ¡A Ophira se le servían en bandeja de plata antes de que decidiera convivir con ellos! Siempre les advirtió que no «jugaran con su comida», pero ellos no parecían prestarle la menor atención.

–Espero que no estés embarazado. Aunque si lo estás, nada se podrá hacer... al menos será más demonio que humano, no como tu hermano.

–Sí, al menos... –hizo una breve pausa, en la cual sólo observó los ojos rojos de su antecesor– Luci, ¿por qué es que en el infierno hay reglas tan... extremas para quienes abortan? La tortura eterna me parece demasiado.

–¿Es que acaso tú quieres hacerlo, si es que estas embarazado? –preguntó, furioso.

–No, es sólo que... conocí a una humana que actuaba de forma similar. Aunque para los humanos el castigo más terrible es la muerte, así que ella mataba a las mujeres a las cuales ella misma había ayudado a abortar...

–Una humana muy interesante, sin duda –comentó, retomando la compostura–. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta... ¿no ves que cada vez nacen menos demonios?, si seguimos así nos extinguiremos. Cambiando de tema, ¿te quedarás a dormir?

–Sí, el joven amo me dio el día libre hasta mañana –Luci enarcó una ceja.

–Sin comentarios. Haré que preparen tu vieja recámara y luego podremos hablar con más calma –miró el reloj de pared–. Ahora tengo una junta con los Demonios Capitales, ya sabes.

Lucifer se levantó de su asiento, y sin mediar más palabra o esperar réplica, salió de su estudio; en serio se le hacía tarde para su reunión.

Ophira suspiró mientras lo veía salir. Al parecer su abuelo nunca cambiaría... aunque a ojos de un humano el rey demoníaco pareciera más su hermano que su abuelo, había vivido millones de años más que él, quizá eones[6]. Ophira se levantó de su asiento y buscó algún libro de la estantería. Le llamó la atención el título de uno de ellos; «Sweet Darkness» se llamaba. Era un libro autobiográfico que trataba sobre un ángel que había caído del cielo dos veces: la primera al ser traicionado por alguien que amó, y la segunda al escapar tras una guerra perdida contra _su _Dios. Aunque allí no estuviera, pudo percibir la firma de su abuelo en todo el escrito. Lo tomó del estante y se sentó a leerlo en el sillón donde había estado antes; seguramente sería una lectura interesante mientras esperaba la hora de la cena o algo similar.

Quizá hasta podría tomarlo prestado por más tiempo; tal vez Ciel se interesara en la historia de aquel libro.

-OoO-

El día pasó tortuosamente lento para el conde Ciel Phantomhive, casi aburrido. De no ser por la carta que ahora tenía en sus manos, la cual venía de parte de su reina Victoria, habría dicho que era un día desastroso, ya que al no estar su mayordomo, por muchas indicaciones que hubiese dejado la mansión era un completo caos. Además, su prometida había llegado con la modista Nina Hopkins y lo había forzado a tomarse nuevas medidas para los trajes que usaría, tanto en la fiesta de compromiso, como en la boda.

Nina, si bien ahora lo trataba un poco más fríamente que antes –para suerte del conde, a quien por cierto le habían tomado medidas vestido–, aún se emocionaba al máximo con cada detalle de su vestimenta, y se encontraba especialmente feliz porque ese «mayordomo estirado», como ella llamaba a Sebastian, no estaba en casa.

El joven abrió la carta, disfrutando de un momento a solas luego de tan ruidoso día. La leyó detenidamente esperando encontrar una nueva encomienda, un nuevo caso; pero no encontró absolutamente nada. No podía creerlo, ¡La reina sólo le había escrito para felicitarlo por su próxima boda!, casi se va de espaldas ante tal hecho. Definitivamente, ese había sido un pésimo día... y pensar que aún faltaba el té de la tarde... no quería ni imaginar con lo que sus sirvientes saldrían esta vez...

-OoO-

La noche cayó en el castillo infernal; y con ella, todos los demonios pertenecientes a La Familia Real. Se juntaron en el salón comedor, que poseía una mesa verdaderamente extensa con decenas de sillas alrededor. En uno de los extremos, estaba el trono que ocupaba su rey. En el otro, una silla común y corriente, en la cual estaba sentado Ophira. Entre ellos, muchos demonios de lo más diversos charlaban acerca de cosas triviales; había algunos lugares vacíos, seguramente de aquellos que no se encontraban en la ciudad.

–¡Pero mira cómo ha crecido el primo Ophira! –exclamó un demonio que aparentaba unos treinta años humanos– ¡Te ves casi como yo!

–La mala vida, supongo –intervino otro y se echaron a reír, Ophira les siguió el juego.

–Pues la verdad, todo es muy divertido en el mundo humano. –comentó el invitado de honor de aquella noche–. Esos ínfimos seres son realmente interesantes...

–¿Más interesantes que yo? –se les unió un tercero. Era casi idéntico a Ophira, pero su apariencia era más femenina.

–Quizá no exista nadie más interesante que tú, hermano. –dijo justo antes de que su gemelo le sellara los labios con los propios.

–Te he extrañado, Ophira. Me haces mucha falta –renegó con un pucherito infantil, tras terminar el beso.

–Todos te hemos extrañado, primo... –no terminó de hablar, pues a sus oídos llegó el sonido de unas pequeñas campanas.

–Bien. Esta noche hice una convocación especial, porque después de mucho tiempo, Ophira ha venido de visita –el aludido se puso de pie–. Aunque es sólo por una noche, no quería perder la oportunidad de hacer un banquete en su honor. Así que ya saben, en la mesa coman y diviértanse, luego podrán recuperar energías de la manera que más les guste. Y esto va especialmente para los íncubos y súcubos, no quiero que la cena termine en orgía, ¿quedó claro? –todos los demonios de esa clase asintieron–. Muy bien, ahora, ¡A comer!

Tras su orden, los sirvientes reales del palacio demoniaco entraron en la estancia llevando bandejas y distribuyéndolas en la enorme mesa. Ophira casi había olvidado lo que era comer con todos esos demonios presentes, con toda su _familia_; realmente era una sensación extraña. Luego de servir voluntariamente a todos aquellos humanos por tanto tiempo, ahora regresar a su hogar y ser nuevamente parte de la realeza en su país... se sentía muy, muy extraño. Fue traído a la realidad por la sensación de una húmeda lengua sobre su oreja. Volteó y vio a su gemelo, ¿es que nunca cambiaría?

–Entonces, ¿me vas a dejar quedarme contigo esta noche? –preguntó, fingiendo una cara de niño bueno.

–Sólo si no me robas energía. Hace mucho que no saboreo un alma... –dijo, y tomó un sorbo de su vino.

–Está bien. Pero no me explico cómo nosotros, siendo gemelos, somos clases diferentes de demonios. Tú deberías ser un íncubo, como yo –protestó con actitud infantil.

–No sé si me gustaría vivir del sexo.

–Pues es más fácil y divertido que obtener energía de almas humanas. O de la comida, o de...

–Entiendo tu punto –lo cortó, distante. Ahora su hermano le parecía tan inmaduro, y eso que ya tenía sus siglos. Inconscientemente lo comparó con Ciel; él, a pesar de tener apenas diecinueve años, era mucho más maduro que la mayoría de demonios que lo acompañaban. Sin duda los humanos vivían aceleradamente...

–Heeeeey, Ophiraaaa, ¿qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta estar en casa con nosotros, es eso? ¿Te acostumbraste tanto a los humanos, que ya no quieres a tu familia?

–No es eso, hermanito, es sólo que... –realmente Ophira no sabía que contestarle a su gemelo. ¿Cómo decirle que ahora le parecía un estúpido e inmaduro bebé, aunque tuviera su misma edad? No supo, así que acarició sus cabellos y los revolvió un poco; luego lo besó en la boca. Luci les mandó una mirada de reproche desde el otro lado de la mesa.

–¡Dije que no quiero que esto termine en orgía! ¡Ophir y Ophira! ¡Los quiero en lados opuestos de la mesa! –ordenó paranoico desde su puesto, con voz imperiosa.

–Perdón Luci, fue mi culpa –dijo el mayor de los gemelos, y Lucifer se sorprendió.

–Parece que estar con los humanos te ha cambiado mucho. Generalmente es tu hermano quien empieza todo, Ophira. –señaló el rey de los demonios, para luego volver a su charla con Asmodeo, príncipe de la lujuria.

Luego de aquel incidente, la velada transcurrió en calma. A veces los primos de Ophira lo atormentaban con preguntas sobre lo que había pasado en los últimos años, a veces eran sus hermanos o sus tíos quienes lo hacían; se sentía un poco incómodo con todos ellos a su alrededor; pero después de todo, era normal, él mejor que nadie debería saberlo: cuando uno de ellos regresaba después de una larga ausencia todos saltaban con miles de preguntas y era su deber responder a todas ellas.

Al terminar la cena, la mayoría de los demonios salieron corriendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraban las almas humanas, o hacia sus habitaciones, dependiendo de la clase que fuesen. Ophira y su gemelo se dirigieron directamente a la habitación.

–¿No vas a comer ninguna alma, hermano? –preguntó el menor.

–No, me hice una promesa a mí mismo y no quiero romperla.

–Uhh, ¿te propusiste morir por falta de energía?

–Simplemente no quiero comer almas comunes y corrientes. Además, yo puedo alimentarme de otras formas también, no sólo de almas humanas.

–Pero es tu principal fuente de poder... ¡Ya sé! ¡Esta noche te voy a pasar energía! Sabes que yo vivo para obtenerla, jeje. –rió de manera fresca y sincera. A él esos gestos se le veían naturales. Aunque fuese idéntico a su hermano, se veía más... lindo, casi tierno, a la vez que causaba una irresistible atracción, un deseo extremo.

–Nunca me ha gustado recargarme con sexo, pero hoy podría ser la excepción.

–¿Entonces, qué estamos esperando?

Besó los labios de su gemelo justo antes de cerrar la puerta... sin duda, esa sería una larga y divertida noche.

Bueno gentes, pongamos las cosas en claro: Yo escribo por pura satisfacción personal, porque me gusta a mi y con eso me basta, pero publico porque soy una bastarda egocentrica y necesito que me alaben por lo que escribo las inflarme más el ego o que me tiren mierda para poner los pies sobre la tierra y recordar que soy un simple mortal como todos y que lo que hago puede ser una mierda.

Por eso me esfuerzo en escribir y tener las cosas más o menos al día y mi única recompensa por publicar son las críticas, buenas o malas, pero fundamentadas, así que espero sus críticas gente, tanto si me tiran laureles o mierda. No voy a amenazar con dejar de escribir o algo así sí no tengo muchos comentarios aunque sí diré algo: por ratos me da por escribir "extras" entre capítulos o sucesos y para eso sí necesito motivación del público pues son cosas que no escribí, sí no que asumí por la simple razón que me pareció fanservice y para mi es más importante enfocarme en la mera trama, así que ese servicio para fans sí deben motivarlo.

Espero que me motiven a subir el primer "bonus" que es 100% lemon gente!

Y bueno, eso es todo. Nos seguimos leyendo, bye!

* * *

[1] Morning tea: (té matutino), fuera de Inglaterra es llamado English Breakfast, es una combinación (_blend_) de tés negros finos (Assam y Ceylon), ideal para asimilar un buen desayuno, e iniciar con vitalidad la jornada. Tiene un luminoso color ámbar rojizo y aroma penetrante. Fue desarrollado hace poco más de un siglo por el Tea Master Drysdale, en Edimburgo, Escocia. Empezó siendo comercializado como Breakfast Tea (Té de desayuno) y se hizo popular en Inglaterra debido al furor por todo lo escocés que promovía la Reina Victoria.

Al menos eso es lo que dice wikipedia.

[2] El nombre Kaled significa eterno y, pues es un personaje propio, no tiene nada que ver con ninguna mitología ni nada por el estilo, Sebastian nunca ha ido al infierno en Kuroshitsuji, así que no sé cómo se imagina Toboso-sensei que se debe entrar a él, yo simplemente le suelto las riendas a mi imaginación.

[3] Ophira: Realmente la forma correcta de escribirlo es «Ofira», pero a mí me gusta más como se ve con «ph» que con «f», a mi parecer es más elegante. Como sea, el nombre significa «oro», su origen es hebreo y su significado mágico es: Este nombre puede adoptarse por aquellas personas que persiguen un doble objetivo. Quien se llame Ofira atraerá la riqueza a su vida, pero también el conocimiento secreto. Sus caminos estarán abiertos a la prosperidad, a la perfección y a la belleza.

Como dato extra, también existe el nombre «Ofir», que significa «feroz», pensé en ponérselo a Sebas-chan, pero sentí que él es todo, menos «feroz», no sé, siento que «Oro» le queda más.

Es un nombre de mujer, pero me pareció que a Sebastian le quedaba muy bien, además, me enamoré perdidamente del nombre nada más leerlo.

[4] Lucifer, bueno, todo el mundo debe saber quién es Luci ¿no?, el mismísimo rey de los demonios. Es un personaje original (ok, quizá no taaaaan original, pero la idea es esa), que aparece en una serie de novelas que estoy escribiendo, es un universo, de hecho, se llama Sweet Darkness y no he podido terminar ningún libro, por eso no lo he publicado, pero en cuanto termine alguno, lo subiré, después de todo, ninguno tiene relación directa con otro...

Y por cierto, aquí aparece como el «abuelo» de Sebas-chan, pero en SD, hasta el momento, no tiene relación alguna con él, yo sólo... mezclo universos

[5] Génesis es otro personaje del universo Sweet Darkness, de hecho, en el original es un demonio con la habilidad de cambiar su género, pero en este «universo» es un demonio femenino, porque si no me voy a hacer bolas, por cierto, los demonios femeninos si pueden embarazarse de humanos y demonios, los masculinos sólo de demonios o híbridos.

[6] Eón: Unidad de tiempo geológico, equivalente a mil millones de años.  
Extraído de: Microsoft ® Encarta ® 2009.


	3. Capítulo 2,5

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: **

Hola gentes! Asdf esto si me ha costado ;O; bueno... la verdad lo disfruté, pero igual me costó lo mío terminarlo.

En fin, este capítulo es 100% lemon, es un "extra", no va agregado a la trama normal y corriente del fic, de hecho es algo que /sucedió/ entre el capítulo 2 y el 3, así que quien no quiera leer excitante lemon sin sentido puede saltárselo, pero quien quiera leer mucho lemon pss... adelante! El capítulo es para tí!

Pareja: OphiraxOphir, los demonios gemelos .

En fin, disfrútenlo!

* * *

_"El amor crea tensiones, el sexo las relaja." _– Anónimo

Capítulo 2.5: A Medianoche, Ese mayordomo, Hechizado.

Tras cerrar la puerta, intensificó el beso y llevó a su hermano hacia la cama con un arrebato pasional. Le tiró contra el mullido colchón (que a Ophir parecía servirle más para tener sexo que para dormir) y se subió sobre él, cuidando de no detener el húmedo contacto de sus labios. Ophira no podía evitarlo: su hermano le volvía loco. Era una de sus mayores habilidades y la que más había perfeccionado con el paso de los siglos; él mismo era un irresistible afrodisíaco.

El menor sonrió entre el beso al sentir a su hermano tan agresivo, y no quiso quedarse atrás. Retiró sus labios de los del mayordomo negro y comenzó a besar su cuello, acariciando sus costados con erótica brusquedad, deshaciéndose rápidamente de la escaza ropa que le vestía y dejándolo sólo con su collar, sus guantes y las largas botas de tacón de aguja que llevaba puestas.

Ophir, por su lado, desgarró rápidamente el traje de su hermano, que era bastante parecido al propio, sólo que en lugar de la gabardina negra usaba un arnés para el pecho, como los que se usan en el sadomasoquismo. Eso fue dejado en su sitio; sin embargo, el short que cubría su entrepierna fue literalmente despedazado.

Al tener libre su boca, Sebastian pasó a mordisquear el cuello y la oreja de su hermano, acariciando su cuerpo con poca delicadeza… ese cuerpo que era tan parecido, pero tan diferente al suyo a la vez. En un arrebato, le alzó en brazos y lo colocó de espaldas a la cama; sentía que con el poco contacto que habían tenido su cuerpo quemaba. Ophir pareció sorprenderse un poco, pero luego sonrió lascivo y abrió las piernas, colocando cada una en un hombro del mayor, alzando ligeramente su trasero.

–Tómame –jadeó sensualmente, mirándole a los ojos como si lanzara un hechizo hipnótico.

Y así mismo respondió su incestuoso amante, como si fuese la víctima de un hipnotista.

Sin perder tiempo, le tomó firmemente de la cadera y se empaló en él profundamente. Sabía que podía resistirlo (y que de hecho lo estaba disfrutando mucho) por el gemido prolongado que su garganta abandonó, haciendo coro con el propio, producido al sentir la estrechez del menor.

Apenas y se quedó quieto por dos segundos antes de comenzar a moverse a un ritmo frenético. Tomó a su hermano de su larga melena y la jaló hacia atrás mientras le embestía con violencia. Poco después le incorporó levemente, alzándolo aún del cabello, y volvió a besarle, absorbiendo casi sin notarlo parte de su reserva energética. La respiración de Ophir se volvió jadeante y entrecortada, pero eso no le impidió responder el beso con el mismo ímpetu que le era impuesto e incluso con más pasión.

Su entrada se contraía y dilataba en torno al miembro de Sebastian, creando una sensación de pulsaciones sobre su pene que le enloquecían. Aun así, la posición comenzó a parecerle aburrida a los pocos minutos, por lo que tomó el menudo cuerpo de su hermano y lo colocó en cuatro frente a él, apenas saliendo del mismo para tener mayor libertad en la maniobra. El lascivo incubo sonrió y ofreció su trasero al mayor, meneándolo de manera provocativa y casi empalándose de nueva cuenta contra él; Ophira pareció satisfecho ante tal acción, y se introdujo nuevamente sin previo aviso. Su hermano menor se incorporó hasta quedar sólo apoyado en sus rodillas y abrazó los brazos del mayor, arañándolos hasta casi hacerlos sangrar mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban un frenético vaivén.

En toda la habitación sólo se escuchaban gritos, gemidos y gruñidos de placer, opacando por completo el excitante y obsceno sonido del chocar de sus cuerpos y el resbalar del pre–semen que goteaba el miembro del mayor.

El rebelde príncipe del infierno tomó el pene de su hermano para masturbarlo de manera tortuosamente placentera. Comenzó a acariciar con una mano la base y los testículos del menor, mientras con la otra masajeaba la parte media del tronco. Pasó luego a la punta y comenzó a otorgarle pequeños pellizcos, además de rasguñar suavemente hacia abajo y luego volver a subir; finalmente, apretó su pene con una mano y comenzó a masturbarle a un ritmo aún mayor que el de sus embestidas, las cuales niveló al poco tiempo, asegurándose de sobre–estimular a su hermano rozando su próstata y masturbándole de aquella agresiva y placentera forma. Volvió a morderle la zona del cuello, pero esta vez con más fuerza para acallar sus propios gemidos de placer y siguió en esa posición por varios minutos más, hasta que salió de un movimiento y sin mucha delicadeza lo lanzó hacia el techo.

El otro rió divertido y sacó sus alas, comenzando a revolotear alrededor de Ophira y a llamarlo con la mano para que le atrapara. Él gruñó ligeramente y empezó a perseguirle, tomando mayor interés ahora en el juego. Ophir salió volando por la ventana y el mayor le miró con un poco de sorpresa; pero vamos, tampoco es que fuera la primera vez que sobrevolaría desnudo la capital infernal en medio de un acto sexual, así que no dudó un segundo en salir tras él, tratando de alcanzarlo; cosa que sólo consiguió cuando el más delgado se detuvo justo sobre el techo de la habitación de Lucifer. Miró a su hermano con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y le invitó a hacer silencio colocando su índice sobre sus labios en un gesto seductor.

Ophira se acercó sigiloso y pegó la oreja al techo justo como había hecho su hermano, escuchando dentro de la habitación los gemidos de su abuelo, que al parecer tenía sexo con su amante más habitual, el Príncipe de la Lujuria. El mayor se retiró de allí y miró a Ophir, colocándolo de bruces contra el techo.

–Escúchalos, maldito enfermo –susurró a su oído mientras restregaba su miembro contra el trasero de su hermano–. A que es… muy excitante hacerlo oyendo los gemidos de tu abuelo –volvió a murmurar antes de penetrarle violentamente, dejando de aprisionar su cabeza contra el techo y tirando de sus alas.

El menor lanzó un suave gritito de dolor que casi se mezcló con los potentes y excitantes gemidos que provenían de la habitación bajo ellos. Subió un poco la cabeza y miró a su hermano con una sonrisa lasciva.

–Te diría que nos uniéramos a ellos… –hizo una pausa para soltar un jadeo– si no corriera el riesgo de ser... desheredado –dijo con la respiración entrecortada. Las energías que había comenzado a robarle su hermano empezaban a hacerle falta para rendir como siempre, sobre todo luego de la carrerita aérea.

–Gusano ambicioso –le tiró del cabello y volvió a tomar sus labios.

El beso se volvió intenso, se convirtió en una verdadera batalla de labios y lenguas, en la que parecía que querían devorarse el uno al otro. Ophira mantenía sujeta la cabeza de su hermano con sus manos, tironeando de su cabello cada tanto para obligarlo a abrir la boca, mientras parecía que quería explorar el interior de su cuerpo con la lengua. De un momento a otro, el íncubo se volteó, sin dejar que el miembro de su hermano saliera y miró al cielo; el mayordomo negro entendió la indirecta y desplegó sus alas, comenzando a volar, pero sin detener los movimientos que realizaba su cadera contra la del menor, siguiendo así con el acto sexual aun estando en el aire.

Ophira comenzó a volar de vuelta a la habitación de su hermano, no sin antes pasar echando un vistazo en la de su abuelo, cosa que sólo les encendió más, pues la escena de aquella habitación era igual o más apasionada que la propia. Al llegar nuevamente a su dormitorio, fue directamente hacia la cama, bajando en picada y dejándose caer sobre ella; estando allí siguió embistiendo al menor.

Pese a la vigorosidad del acto, ambos sentían que su primer orgasmo de la noche se acercaba, por lo que la lujuriosa danza de los cuerpos que se movían al son de los gemidos comenzó a acelerar, a la vez que una de la manos de Ophira volvía a masturbar a su hermano, quien le mordió el hombro antes de correrse con un gemido gutural y sin previo aviso. Segundos después, el mayor también eyaculó en el interior de su hermano, aferrándole fuertemente a su cuerpo hasta comenzar a relajarse junto a él.

Se quedaron así abrazados unos cuantos minutos; el cansancio había comenzado a hacer mella en Ophir, mientras que su gemelo se sentía cada vez más renovado consumiendo sus energías. Suspiró un par de veces tratando de normalizar su respiración, y luego vio al mayor con un pucherito adorable en los labios.

–Eso estuvo realmente… genial, pero si sigues así… no podremos divertirnos… toda la noche –dijo el menor entre respiraciones forzadas y algunos jadeos– debes controlar la… cantidad de energías que… que tomas de mí.

–Lo siento, Ophir –se disculpó el mayor–, en serio. Sabes que nunca me recargo de esta forma y la falta de costumbre me hace tomar más de lo necesario –dijo, antes de besar al demonio menor.

–Hnn… no importa, pero desde ahora déjame llevar el control a mí.

Pidió de una forma tan condenadamente excitante que Ophira no se pudo negar en ningún momento; por lo que simplemente salió de él y se tendió sobre la enorme cama de su hermano, separando ligeramente las piernas y desvaneciendo de su cuerpo las botas y los guantes que cubrían sus extremidades, quedando así completamente desnudo ante él.

–Haz lo que quieras –fue su respuesta a la propuesta anterior. Confiaba ciegamente en Ophir y sabía que nunca haría algo que le disgustara. _A diferencia de Ciel_, se cruzó por su mente.

El menor sonrió al ver a su hermano tan dispuesto, y comenzó a gatear por la cama hasta posicionarse sobre él. Había logrado estabilizarse, y ya no parecía tan cansado como antes. Siguió andando a gatas hasta llegar a los labios de su incestuoso amante y besarlos con pasión; pudo sentir nuevamente un poco de su fuerza vital escaparse y se separó ligeramente. Volvió a sonreír al notar lo expectante que estaba su hermano.

Se separó por completo de él y una mueca pícara y lujuriosa atravesó su rostro. Buscó un poco debajo de la cama y sacó una maleta negra de tamaño mediano. Ophira le miró curioso y se sentó sobre la cama.

–¿Qué tienes allí? –preguntó, tratando de ver el interior de la maleta.

–Algunas innovaciones en las que hemos estado trabajando –le sonrió al mayor, y sacó de la maleta un vibrador sencillo con forma de pene hecho de goma–. Sabes que nosotros _siempre_ procuramos desarrollar objetos que nos ayuden a dar más placer –dijo, esta vez sacando unas bolas tailandesas1 del mismo material que el dildo.

–Claro… mientras más placer cause un incubo, más energías puede robar a su presa –mencionó Ophira–. Aunque algunas de estas cosas me sorprenden… han logrado que esto se sienta muy bien –entre sus manos se encontraba el vibrador, parecía sorprendido al sentir la textura suave de la goma.

–Simplemente has estado mucho tiempo con esos retrógrados humanos –le alborotó el cabello, mayordomo negro hizo una mueca de disgusto, la cual fue borrada por completo debido a un apasionado beso que le plantó Ophir en los labios–. Te haré estremecer de placer, _hermanito_ –murmuró a su oído como si de un conjuro se tratase.

Sebastian no pudo negarse a ese murmullo. Aunque ambos fueran demonios, su hermano era un incubo muy poderoso que había perfeccionado sus técnicas a lo largo de los siglos y había aprendido del mejor, por lo que su hipnosis erótica podía afectarle incluso a él, haciéndole estremecer por completo, y nuevamente abandonarse a aquellas expertas manos, que comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo de manera suave y placentera, contrastando enormemente con la brusquedad de las caricias que él mismo había proporcionado a su amante hacía unos minutos.

Ophir se separó nuevamente del devorador de almas y le dejó tendido sobre la cama, hechizado. Sacó además un _erizo_, que no era más que un círculo de finas y hermosas plumas negras unidas a un anillo de plata para colocar en su pene. También dejó a su alcance algunos frascos con aceites y esencias estimulantes, antes de mirar a su hermano e indicarle que se diera la vuelta. El mayordomo negro le obedeció, aún presa de su poderoso hechizo y se recostó boca abajo en la cama.

El íncubo se colocó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos; y tomando uno de los frascos, vació el afrodisíaco mesoamericano por excelencia en la espalda del mayor: esencia de vainilla. Comenzó un suave masaje estimulante por toda su espalda, depositando cortos besos de cuando en cuando. Ophira suspiraba de placer, logrando relajarse por completo ante el fino tacto de su hermano.

–Estás demasiado tenso –murmuró Ophir–. Se nota que hace mucho no recibes las atenciones que te mereces.

El otro no respondió, simplemente se abandonó a las caricias, recobrando su excitación poco a poco y soltando su cuerpo cada vez más. El íncubo sonrió ante este resultado y comenzó a bajar sus atenciones hacia el trasero de su gemelo, estimulando la zona y tanteando con sus dedos _hasta donde_ podría llegar; pero al parecer tenía paso libre, pues el endemoniado mayordomo nunca le detuvo, dejándole introducir apenas uno de sus dedos en su cuerpo. Ophir sonrió ampliamente, y luego de juguetear un poco en la zona, tomó las bolas tailandesas, rozando con la primera la entrada del mayor.

–¿Puedo? –preguntó a su oído, con un susurro excitante e hipnótico. Como única respuesta, su hermano negó con la cabeza–. Vaya… ni aún en ese estado sedes, ¿verdad? –murmuró nuevamente. El mayordomo sonrió de manera calma, completamente relajado bajo el hechizo de su hermano–. Está bien, voltéate.

El menor se retiró de encima de su gemelo y le dejó voltearse. El miembro de Ophira estaba completamente erecto, y su rostro presentaba una excitante mueca de placer y plenitud. Soltó un suave jadeo que se asemejaba a un gemido y atrajo contra su cuerpo a su hermano menor. Le besó de forma tierna, acariciando su espalda y soltando algunos suspiros de placer entre besos.

El íncubo respondió el contacto, mientras tanto sus manos colocaban el erizo sobre el pene del devorador de almas, que simplemente soltó un nuevo suspiro y una ligera risilla, ya que las plumas le habían provocado cosquillas. Ophir convocó a la orilla de la cama un recipiente con hielos, y se metió uno de estos a la boca. Comenzó a lamer el cuerpo de su amante, haciéndole estremecer ante el contraste del caliente cuerpo de Ophira y la fría boca del gemelo menor.

Finalmente, el mayordomo negro no pudo contenerlo y se abandonó a gemir ante las atenciones de su hermano, que se movía sensualmente por todo su cuerpo. Sintió como le separaban las piernas y la fría lengua del incubo se escabullía entre sus nalgas; volvió a gemir suavemente, dejándole hacer aún presa de su conjuro lujurioso.

La diestra lengua de Ophir comenzó a explorar el trasero de su gemelo, formando círculos a su alrededor para dilatarle suavemente, acariciando sus paredes internas y con sus dedos masajeando el falo del mayor, manteniéndolo completamente perdido en el placer.

Siguió dilatándole con su lengua por un rato y luego miró su rostro: su hermano estaba tan excitado que no podría negarse a ninguno de sus caprichos. Tomó nuevamente las bolas tailandesas y las untó de aceite, comenzando a resbalarlas por el interior de su hermano, quién soltó un gruñido y una mirada de protesta, la cual no detuvo a Ophir.

–Calma… no haré nada que no te guste, lo juro. –dijo, introduciendo una segunda bola junto a uno de sus dedos, buscando guiar a las bolas para que rozaran la próstata de su hermano.

El contratista soltó algunos jadeos y se abandonó a las sensaciones, apretando las sábanas de su cama para contener un poco las reacciones de su cuerpo ante el placer. _Odiaba_ realmente cuando su hermano le dejaba tan indefenso con alguno de sus hechizos, pero a la vez lo _amaba_, pues se permitía disfrutar plenamente del acto sexual.

Soltó un gemido gutural, casi un gruñido, al sentir a Ophir rozar su próstata con las bolas y arqueó su espalda, apretando fuertemente sus manos. Le miró con los ojos nublados de placer y abrió un poco más las piernas. Mierda, en su estado actual, estaba dispuesto realmente a _cualquier cosa_ que su hermano quisiera hacerle.

El menor miró con una sonrisa triunfal a su hermano e introdujo una tercera bola, dejándolo hasta allí; después de todo, Ophira aún era un principiante en el manejo de esos objetos. Se acercó a su oído y volvió a hablarle en susurros.

–¿Qué te parece si hacemos un 69 muy divertido? –preguntó–. Mira… mientras hacemos el oral, puedes follarme con el vibrador. Será muy excitante –lamió su oreja y luego se retiró.

El mayor asintió, mientras su hermano se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a su pene. Colocó sobre la mano de Ophira el dildo y comenzó a lamer toda la extensión del mayor, moviendo con sus dedos las plumas del anillo para crear una sensación más satisfactoria.

El mayordomo negro no se quedó atrás. Salió un poco de su ensimismamiento y guió el pene del menor a su boca, introduciendo la punta para succionarla suavemente, a la vez que sus dedos acariciaban la entrada del menor, estimulando la zona.

Ambos estaban ya muy calientes. El líquido pre–seminal no tardó en aparecer en la punta de Ophir; su hermano sacó el pene de su boca y dejando el consolador a un lado, comenzó a regar su semilla por el miembro y abdomen del menor, mientras que dos de sus dedos invadían el cuerpo de su hermano, acariciando su interior de manera un tanto brusca.

El íncubo soltó sensuales gemidos contra el pene del contratista, haciéndole estremecer, mordisqueaba el tronco y paseaba su lengua con una increíble maestría por toda la entrepierna de Ophira, mientras éste seguía jugueteando con los dedos, rozando su próstata de forma violenta y excitante.

Le dio una nalgada antes de tomar nuevamente el vibrador e introducirlo en su cuerpo. El menor se arqueo y alzó la cadera de su hermano, haciendo que las bolas tailandesas le estimularan deliciosamente; a continuación, introdujo en su boca todo lo que le cupo del pene del devorador de almas, haciéndolo llegar hasta su garganta, donde la vibración de las cuerdas bucales del íncubo le hacía estremecer de.

Ophira encontró el botón de vibración y lo activó, para luego aferrarse con ambas manos a la cadera del menor para tragar su pene, comenzando casi de inmediato un rápido vaivén con su cabeza, engullendo el miembro y casi liberándolo de su boca rápidamente.

Ophir, por su parte, ahogaba sus gemidos en el miembro de su hermano, deslizándose por toda su extensión de manera sensual, haciendo círculos en la punta con su lengua y resbalando el suave músculo por el tronco, como si comiera un helado.

Siguieron con eso por algunos minutos más, cada quién demostrando su asombrosa y centenaria habilidad con la lengua y los dedos, hasta que Ophira introdujo un par de dígitos junto al falo falso, moviéndolos de manera brusca en el interior de su hermano, como buscando más espacio. Sacó su pene de la boca y con voz ronca dijo:

–Ophir... quiero follarte, pero sin quitar esto –movió el vibrador había los lados, causando un gemido bastante elevado de tono en su hermano.

–Ahh~~ s–sí –jadeó–. Amo la doble... penetración –apenas y podía hablar a causa de la excitación y el cansancio que nuevamente se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Se quitó de encima de su hermano y le miró pícaramente– ¿Qué posición deseas?

Ophira se le quedó viendo un momento y sonrió, saliendo de la cama. Se acercó a su hermano por la espalda y le tomó del cabello, susurrando luego a su oído.

–Pensándolo bien... me gustaría ver como tu culo goloso se traga esta cosa… –acarició el vibrador, aprovechando para introducir sus dedos y presionar la próstata de su hermano fuertemente– una y otra y otra vez, y escuchar tus gemidos de puta mientras lo haces, para después follarte hasta que llegues al límite de tus energías.

–Mmm~~ amo cuando hablas así de sucio –volteó para mirarle y le plantó un beso apasionado antes de empujarlo para separarse de él.

El mayordomo negro se le quedó mirando a unos centímetros de la cama y comenzó a acariciar su miembro, mientras su gemelo metía y sacaba el vibrador de su cuerpo, prácticamente cabalgando sobre aquel falo falso de manera endemoniadamente sensual y provocativa. El mayor tomó una silla y se sentó en ella para observar, masturbándose con una mano y con la otra dándole un poco de movimiento a las bolas, que rozaban su próstata una y otra vez.

El sonido de los gemidos ahogados de ambos gemelos era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, y ninguno perdía de vista los movimientos del otro. Ophir comenzó a acariciar su pene también, con sus ojos clavados en los de su hermano, subiendo y bajando por toda la extensión del vibrador. Sentía que estaba a punto de llegar, por lo que cerró los ojos y disminuyó los movimientos, apretando la base de sus testículos para evitar su orgasmo.

El gemelo mayor le miraba excitado, sintiendo como su pene comenzaba a doler por la presión del anillo; se mordió los labios y comenzó a sacar las bolas de su interior, pero pese a que lo intentó no pudo reprimir algunos sensuales y roncos gemidos cada vez que una bola salía de su trasero.

Al verse libre de ellas, se levantó y, aprovechando que su hermano tenía los ojos cerrados, se acercó a él y lo tumbó en la cama; luego abrió sus piernas y le penetró de golpe, sin sacar el vibrador.

Ophir lanzó un grito de sorpresa y excitación al sentirse invadido de tal forma. Se aferró a su hermano y le miró con ojos llorosos; éste sólo le devolvió una mirada excitada y comenzó a embestirle lentamente. Bajó a sus labios para robarle un beso que le dejó sin aliento, mientras sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar las tetillas del menor.

–Mmm~ muévete más... Ophira –gimió el íncubo entre besos.

Su gemelo obedeció, aumentando el ritmo de las penetraciones, y desvío su boca de los labios al cuello del menor. Sus manos descendieron hasta su pene y comenzó a masturbarle al mismo ritmo de las embestidas.

Duraron algunos minutos en esa posición, hasta que Ophir pareció aburrirse de estar abajo, y con un par de movimientos bien ejecutados quedó sobre su hermano, comenzando a moverse rápidamente sobre él. Soltó el anillo que mantenía preso su miembro y sacó el vibrador de su interior, contrayendo y dilatando su entrada en torno al miembro de Ophira, mientras se movía ascendente y descendentemente como si su vida dependiera de ello. El mayor le dejó hacer, comenzando a acariciar su miembro rápidamente pues también sentía próximo su orgasmo.

Los movimientos del íncubo se calmaron un poco y se volvieron más excitantes; comenzó a moverse en semicírculos sobre el mayor, apoyando sus manos en el pecho de su amante. Bajó hasta sus labios para besarlo, mientras sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a contraerse en suaves espasmos que le llevaron al orgasmo en muy poco tiempo. Ophira, por su parte, hundió sus dedos en la cadera el menor, presionándolo contra su cuerpo al sentirlo disminuir los movimientos, pues sabía lo que se avecinaba.

Respondió el beso con total entrega, y ahogó entre sus labios algunos gruñidos y gemidos de placer causados por la proximidad de su propio clímax. Al sentir la semilla de Ophir bañar su abdomen, no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a correrse dentro de su hermano, que se abandonaba sobre su pecho ya bastante cansado.

Le miró y acarició su cabello suavemente luego del orgasmo, tratando ambos de normalizar sus respiraciones. Le miró con un cariño fraternal y besó sus labios, acariciando una de sus mejillas.

–Te ves muy cansado –le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

–Mmm... ¿Y de quién es la culpa por llevarse todas mis energías? –preguntó con modorra.

–Quizá sería bueno que descansaras el resto de la tarde. O puedo devolverte un poco de energía y seguir... –sugirió; realmente esa idea no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

–No –miró un reloj con forma de gato negro que se encontraba al lado de la cama–. Ya es tarde, dentro de poco deberás irte y no quiero... –hizo un ligero puchero.

–Comprendo –le sonrió levemente, y besó sus labios en casi sólo un roce–. Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? –preguntó, delineando su cuerpo con un dedo.

–Sólo quedémonos así hasta que sea hora de irte

–Está bien; así nos quedaremos un rato más... –le besó la nariz.

Ambos demonios se quedaron despiertos por el resto de la madrugada, hablando un poco de lo que habían sido sus vidas en los últimos años, poniéndose al tanto de chismes y demás, hasta que los párpados de Ophir comenzaron a sentirse demasiado pesados...

* * *

**Notas finales: **

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado. Me costó lo mío escribirlo... en el facebook no hablé de más que de puro porno por una semana completa, jeje la gente que me tiene agregada no me dejará mentir... jeje y ya que hablamos del facebook le haré promoción a un par de grupos, "Lectores de Amor Yaoi": www (.) facebook (.) com/groups/146716325454768/ para quienes sólo leen y "Escritores de Amor Yaoi": www (.) facebook (.) com/groups/215509628480496/ para quienes leen y escriben fics~~

Umm bueno, dejando los anuncios promocionales fuera, quería decirles que tenía planeado subir el próximo capítulo este viernes, ya que este capítulo en específico es un bonus y no aporta nada a la trama, pero la verdad estoy un poco atareada con parciales y demás, así que el capítulo 3 deberá esperar hasta la próxima semana. ¡Pero juro que sin falta lo postearé la próxima semana! Jeje.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, nos seguimos leyendo y... ¡Vamos! ¡Dejen comentarios o me pondré triste!

PD: Se aceptan todo tipo de comentario, incluso las críticas más criticonas y feas!

1 Las bolas tailandesas o bolas anales son una variación de las bolas chinas. Constan de una tira con varias pelotitas pequeñas que se introducen por el recto para causar una mayor estimulación tanto en hombres como en mujeres. Pero vamos, que su uso ya está bastante claro en el fic XDD!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Notas del Capítulo:**

¡Hola gente!, perdón por la tardanza, pero he tenido algunas complicaciones y mi beta también. Los estudios nos consumen, son muy malos ;A; pero bueno, al menos ya está aquí un nuevo capi de Descendiente, que espero que les guste. Por cierto, no se olviden de mirar las notas finales, hay una pregunta. Ahora…

¡Disfruten el fic!

* * *

"_Lo que poseemos nos posee."_ –Fernando Savater

"_El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta."_ –Jacinto Benavente

**Capítulo 3: Por Siempre Seré el Perro Real o Por la Tarde: Ese Mayordomo, Recargado**

Los gemelos no habían dormido en toda la noche (cosa que a nadie extrañaría ya que eran demonios), pero a las primeras horas de la mañana, los párpados de Ophir comenzaron a sentirse muy pesados, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por su hermano, quien gentilmente salió del cuerpo del menor y luego le susurró al oído:

–Gracias por las energías que me has prestado.

–Sólo ven más seguido, ¿quieres? En verdad te extraño –dijo con voz de sueño el gemelo menor.

–No puedo prometerte nada, pero trataré. Ahora tengo que irme.

Ophir abrazó a su hermano sin querer dejarlo ir, pero en esos momentos se encontraba demasiado débil como para retenerlo; el mayor le sonrió lo más dulcemente que pudo, aunque no por ello su rostro dejó de verse un poco amenazante. El otro sonrió con un poco de ironía; sin duda, Génesis se había equivocado al ponerles sus nombres: era su hermano quien se veía feroz; él debió llevar el varonil nombre de Ophir y no Ophira, que era un nombre más femenino.

–Tienes suerte de que esté tan agotado como para no poder retenerte.

–Aunque fuese yo quien estuviera débil, tú nunca podrías ganarme. –tras ese último comentario, Ophira se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Dentro de poco se cumpliría el plazo al que había accedido Ciel, y no quería ser impuntual.

–Hmmm… Ophira –murmuró a punto de dormirse. El aludido se detuvo y le miró interrogante–. Tu huella de energía sexual está un poco extraña… es posible que sea porque has pasado mucho sin tomar energías de esta forma o… –le miró seriamente por un momento– el que se folló a la condesa Phantomhive era íncubo y probablemente tu bebé también lo será.

El mayor se estremeció ante esas palabras y negó con la cabeza.

–Probablemente sea lo primero –entró a la habitación donde se encontraba la tina, pero dejó la puerta abierta–. Yo no estoy embarazado.

–De todas formas investigaré… –susurró adormilado.

Ophir miró a su hermano. Sus ojos estaban por cerrarse, pero quería observar aquel cuerpo desnudo una vez más; se lo sabía de memoria y aún así creyó que nunca se cansaría de verlo. Luego de que Ophira desapareciera dentro de la bañera, cerró sus ojos incapaz de mantenerse un minuto más sin fuerzas; después de unas horas de sueño, iría a buscar sexo por allí…

Ni loco se comería una asquerosa alma humana.

-OoO-

–Joven amo, es hora de levantarse –dijo Sebastian, para luego descorrer las cortinas–. Hoy hace un día realmente precioso –comentó, mirando el sol que comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte.

–Umn… –el joven abrió los ojos y se desperezó recibiendo el periódico de la mañana.

–Nada de «Umn». El día de hoy es especialmente ajetreado, así que debe salir de la cama ahora mismo –Ciel rezongó, pero aún así se levantó. Ese día Sebastian estaba demasiado animado; al parecer su visita al infierno le había hecho mucho bien–. Cómo primera actividad de la mañana, debe desayunar con lady Elizabeth en el comedor; luego, se reunirá con el reverendo Peter para tratar el tema de su boda; después, deberá revisar y firmar algunos papeles que olvidó revisar ayer. En la tarde deberá realizar todo el trabajo de hoy, y tomará el té con Sir Arthur. Además recuerde que esta noche usted y su prometida han sido invitados a un banquete celebrado en casa del Vizconde Druitt.

–No quiero ir a donde ese tipo. Manda una carta diciendo que estoy indispuesto.

–¿Entonces dejará a lady Elizabeth sola en las garras de ese pervertido? –Sebastian sonrió de medio lado.

–¡Claro que no! –Gritó Ciel, un poco espantado–. Está bien, iré. Supongo que no puedo dejar que Lizzy vaya sola a esa cena.

Ciel se encontraba sumergido en su trabajo cuando escuchó unos ligeros golpes en la puerta de su estudio. Sin despegar la vista de los papeles que revisaba, ordenó a quien osaba interrumpir su tranquilidad que pasara; era Sebastian, quien con la misma sonrisa que traía desde en la mañana, se posó delante del joven.

–Joven amo, ha llegado esto para usted –dijo, y le extendió una carta con el inconfundible sello de la Reina Victoria.

-OoO-

El conde tomó la carta en silencio; esperaba que fuese una nueva tarea para «_El Perro Guardián de la Reina_», y no sólo una estúpida carta amistosa. La abrió con lentitud sacó del sobre unas fotos, junto a las cuales estaba la carta y unos pases para el teatro. Observó las fotos unos momentos. Todos los rostros que allí se encontraban eran de adolescentes y adultos jóvenes. Se las dio a Sebastian y procedió a leer la nota.

–¿Otro caso de desapariciones? –preguntó el mayordomo cuando Ciel dejó la carta sobre su escritorio.

–Sí, así parece, Sebastian –le miró un momento–. ¿Qué ves de parecido entre esos jóvenes?

El demonio miró las fotos detenidamente y luego dio su juicio.

–Lo único que tienen en común es que, obviamente, todos son hombres; el más joven quizá tenga dieciséis y el mayor veinte. Además, se nota que son aristócratas y todos son bastante bien parecidos.

–Sí, yo noté exactamente lo mismo, pero además hay otra cosa. Todos fueron vistos aproximadamente una semana antes de desaparecer en el _Old Vic Theatre_. Así que La Reina mandó entradas para Romeo y Julieta… Al parecer debemos comenzar a investigar mañana mismo –dijo, mientras miraba la fecha de los boletos.

–¿Así que ahora son actores de un prestigioso teatro los que están implicados? –preguntó con un leve toque de sarcasmo.

–Quien sabe… –el conde se encogió de hombros–, mañana iremos a ese teatro y con suerte dentro de una semana habré «_desaparecido_»–guardó silencio por unos segundos y, mirando seriamente a su mayordomo, prosiguió–. Está de más que diga cuál será tu labor, ¿verdad?

–Descuide, joven amo. Sabe que lo protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario.

Ciel asintió levemente. Sabía que podía depositar su vida en manos de aquel demonio y lo hacía de manera constante; confiaba en él plenamente. Sin duda era su _mejor_ pieza de ajedrez, la única pieza que sabía que nunca le abandonaría, no hasta que el juego llegara a su fin, hasta que él muriera...

–Por cierto –dijo Sebastian, mirando por la ventana–. Parece que Sir Arthur ha venido ya a tomar el té.

–Parece que se hizo muy tarde sin que me diera cuenta. –comentó el conde.

–¿Terminó con el trabajo que tenía para hoy?

–No molestes, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

–Vaya, vaya, ¿qué voy a hacer con usted? Aunque haya crecido tanto –mientras hablaba, no pudo evitar un leve tono malicioso, que no pasó nada desapercibido por el menor–, sigue siendo un chiquillo irresponsable.

–¡No soy un chiquillo! –renegó, haciendo una pequeña rabieta.

Sin duda, había cosas que nunca cambiarían… Y sinceramente, Sebastian lo prefería así.

-OoO-

–Ciel, estás muy guapo esta noche –le dijo Elizabeth a su prometido. Ella, quien desde hacía cuatro días parecía vivir en la mansión Phantomhive, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

–Gracias, Lizzy.

–No es un cumplido, es la verdad. ¿Puedo saber a dónde vas tan elegante?

–Es una misión que me encomendó la reina. –contestó escuetamente.

–El carruaje está esperando afuera –intervino Sebastian, antes de que la chica preguntara otra cosa.

–Volveré tarde, Lizzy. No me esperes despierta –tras esas palabras, depositó un suave beso en los labios de la mujer. El mayordomo se incomodó ante ese gesto, pero no dijo nada, no debía...

–Está bien, intentaré dormir. Pero procura no venir demasiado tarde o me preocuparé.

–No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, lady Elizabeth; yo cuidaré que no le pase nada al joven amo.

–Confío en ti, Sebastian –dijo ella y los despidió con su mano desde las escaleras, mientras los veía marchar por la puerta principal.

Al estar ya fuera de la mansión, el mayordomo negro no pudo evitar hacer un comentario:

–Al parecer está comenzando a tomarse en serio su papel de esposo, joven amo, y eso que aún no se ha casado con ella.

–Sebastian, deja de decir estupideces. Lizzy es mi prometida, es normal que tenga atenciones con ella.

El demonio se quedó callado hasta que abrió la puerta del carruaje, y ayudó a Ciel a entrar en él. Justo cuando lo tenía a una distancia a la cual podría fácilmente besarlo, le susurró unas palabras al oído: «_Mientras su alma me pertenezca, no me importa quién sea la propietaria de su cuerpo, joven amo_». El conde hizo caso omiso a aquel comentario y terminó de entrar en silencio. Conocía a su demonio y sabía que si él era posesivo, Sebastian lo era aún más.

-OoO-

Dos elegantes jóvenes aristócratas se sentaron en uno de los palcos privados del teatro. El menor de ellos con un parche en su ojo derecho y semblante agrio como si estuviese allí por obligación, y el otro con sus ojos castaños y una cínica sonrisa en su rostro; completamente en silencio, posaron sus ojos en el escenario, el cual aún estaba oscuro.

Sebastian examinó con su vista el lugar. Todo parecía estar normal, la gente se sentaba en sus asientos cuchicheando sobre la demás gente. Las damas, con sus sobrios y elegantes vestidos, ataviadas de joyas, jugueteaban con sus binoculares mientras charlaban; los caballeros, enfundados en finos trajes, parecían impacientes de que entraran en escena los actores. De un momento a otro, las luces se apagaron y el salón quedó en completo silencio; las personas que aún no habían tomado asiento se apresuraron a hacerlo antes de que comenzara la función. Los reflectores se encendieron sobre el escenario; el telón se levantó poco a poco, descubriendo al coro de chicos que entonaron el prólogo con sus melodiosas voces. Cuando terminaron de cantar, se cerró el telón y, tras volverse a abrir, aparecieron dos mozos vestidos como Sansón y Gregorio, comenzando así su actuación.

Ciel miraba el escenario con poco interés, mientras Sebastian se mantenía con la mirada perdida en su propia mente, pensando un sin número de cosas sobre las que no había querido repasar en los últimos dos días. No quería agriarse la vida recapacitando en lo que había descubierto en los registros de natalidad demoníaca; pero allí estaba de nuevo, pensando en eso y preguntándose si podría haber quedado encinta o no. Después de todo, había estado en sus días más fértiles cuando _eso_ ocurrió; en condiciones normales habría conjurado el hechizo anticonceptivo desde que Ciel le dio la orden, pero últimamente tenía que ahorrar su energía demoníaca para cosas mucho más importantes, puesto que hacía demasiado que había comido algún alma humana. Aunque ahora, gracias a su hermano, ya no tenía ese problema, pero no podía evitar sentirse un completo estúpido al no haber pensado que su amo podría poseer sangre de demonio en sus venas.

Pasaron las dos primeras escenas y Ciel comenzó a bostezar disimuladamente. Se sabía la obra de memoria y estaba de lo más aburrido, pero tenía que estar allí junto a su «_amigo_» Sebastian, que no era de la nobleza, pero tenía un buen nivel económico, o eso era lo que aparentaba. El telón se cerró y se volvió a abrir, dejando ver a dos mujeres de aspecto mayor, sin duda la Señora Capuleto y Ama; ninguno le dio importancia a la nueva escena hasta que una Julieta pelirroja apareció en escena luego del llamado de su madre.

–¿Grell? –murmuró un Ciel impactado, a punto de caerse de su silla.

Sebastian, quien hasta ese momento había estado debatiéndose entre que si comenzaba a tejer ya o esperaba a que la noticia le fuera confirmada, volvió al mundo real tras escuchar ese nombre, _ese _maldito nombre que lo hacía estremecer cada vez que lo escuchaba. Nunca estaba de humor para los acosos de ese shinigami del purgatorio (_que al infierno no lo manda ni en sus peores pesadillas_). Posó su vista en el escenario y allí estaba, vestido como Julieta, con el maquillaje y todo; se estremeció, en ese mismo momento se levantó de su asiento diciendo que iba al baño.

–Deja de mentir –ordenó Ciel–. Tú nunca vas al baño.

–Joven amo, los demonios también tenemos necesidades fisiológicas que satisfacer... –se justificó el mayordomo.

–Que no me digas «_joven amo_». Se s_upone_ que eres mi amigo, dime Ciel y... sé que te vas porque odias a Grell, ¿no es así?

–Sí, no quiero que me vea.

–Pero –prosiguió Ciel, como si su pregunta hubiese sido retórica–, esta función apenas se está poniendo interesante. –el joven conde esbozó una media sonrisa.

–Y se pondrá mucho mejor cuando ese shinigami me vea, ¿no cree? Subirá hasta el palco y terminará arruinándolo todo.

–No creo que lo arruine. De hecho, te ordeno que no dejes a Grell arruinar nada... pero algo más importante es... ¿qué hace precisamente _él_ aquí?

–Sí, es algo inquietante –Sebastian volvió a sentarse en su silla.

–Averígualo a como dé lugar. Por cierto, ¿no te parece que se mueve mucho, como si estuviera buscando a alguien en el público?

Era cierto. El pelirrojo movía su vista de asiento en asiento, buscando a una única persona, o debería decir, demonio. Sí, hacía rato que había sentido la presencia de Sebastian en aquel lugar, y había estado impaciente por salir a escena para confirmar sus sospechas. Posó su vista en el palco privado de la reina y allí estaba él, junto al maldito mocoso... No le dio importancia, lo que importaba era que allí estaba su Sebastian, su Romeo. Se había quedado tan abstraído viéndolo que no escuchó a la hora que la mujer disfrazada de la Señora Capuleto había hablado y ahora repetía con voz un tanto amenazante sus palabras:

–¿Crees que a Paris amarás? –preguntó, ya un tanto exasperada la mujer. Grell reaccionó entonces.

–No –dijo rotundo, apasionado y dramático–. Jamás podría amar a alguien cómo él si tengo a mi Sebastian –sus gestos eran exagerados, enérgicos. Tras pronunciar el nombre del demonio, señaló el palco donde ambos se encontraban.

Sebastian, al darse cuenta de que este gesto podría atraer la atención del público a ellos, decidió ocultarlos a él y Ciel, para quedar fuera de la vista de todos. Grell se sintió furioso e indignado.

–¡Sebastian! ¡Mi amor! ¡No sigas negando lo nuestro! –gritoneó, comenzando un berrinche en medio del escenario.

En ese momento, entró al escenario el demonio, portando la vestimenta de Romeo, pero añadiendo una máscara para ocultar su rostro.

–¡_Gyaaaaaaaa_, Sebastian! –Chilló alegremente Grell–. Sabía que eras mi Romeo; ahora dame un beso. –exigió, lanzando cortos besitos al aire. El mayordomo reprimió un escalofrío de asco... odiaba a ese shinigami.

Los espectadores estaban tan impactados por el cambio de libreto, que no podían hacer más que observar, sin explicarse cómo habían terminado viendo ese... ese... bueno, viendo _eso_. Grell se acercaba cada vez más a Sebastian, quien retrocedía dos veces el espacio que avanzaba «_Julieta_», hasta que no pudo hacerlo más. Estaba claro que no podría huir de allí; además, debía evitar que Ciel llamara la atención más de lo normal.

Con un movimiento rápido abrazó a Grell –algo reticente, cabe añadir– y susurró unas rápidas palabras a su oído, tras las cuales él retrocedió y se saltó varias escenas hasta llegar a aquella donde aparecían Romeo y Julieta juntos por primera vez.

Después de aquel incidente, la obra siguió lo más normal que pudo, con Romeo-Sebastian y Julieta-Grell encabezando el reparto. En los momentos en los cuales el acercamiento intimo entre los protagonistas era inevitable, Sebastian se las arreglaba para no tener demasiado contacto con el shinigami, y salió de escena con apenas algunos besos superficiales por los cuales se sentía asqueado. Ciel observaba la obra realmente divertido, el cambio de guión le parecía muy entretenido, y los gestos de repulsión de Sebastian (quien por cierto nunca se quitó la máscara) eran lo mejor. Debía admitirlo: amaba verlo sufrir de aquella forma.

Finalmente la representación llegó a su fin, y las personas empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos. Ciel salió de su palco y caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al área de camerinos, en donde se topó con Grell acosando a Sebastian como era su costumbre.

–Joven amo, no creo oportuno que se encuentre aquí –le reprendió Sebastian.

–No me interesa lo que encuentres oportuno. ¿Tienes un camerino privado? –preguntó, dirigiéndose al shinigami.

–Sí, pero no estás invitado –le enseñó la lengua y abrazó el brazo de Sebastian–; sólo iremos Sebastian y yo.

–Tampoco me importa lo que digas, necesitamos hablar contigo.

–Sólo hablaré con Sebastian –renegó Grell.

Sebastian se restregó la sien con dos de sus dedos. Estaba realmente fastidiado.

–Lo lamento, joven amo. Pero yo lo prometí; caso contrario, seguramente habría terminado armando un escándalo. ¿Podría esperar afuera? –era obvio por su expresión que no estaba para nada contento con lo que le había dicho al shinigami, pero lo había prometido y su ética de demonio le impedía romper una promesa.

Ciel no respondió, simplemente se apartó del camino de los otros dos. Grell se veía claramente feliz; no le costó adivinar el porqué, seguramente utilizaría el sexo para sacarle información sobre lo que acontecía en aquel lugar; después de todo, no sería la primera vez que usara su cuerpo como moneda de cambio en estos temas... Los siguió con la vista hasta la habitación donde entraron y se aproximó hasta ella, pegando completamente su oreja a la puerta. No le importaba llamar la atención de los actores o productores, deseaba saber con exactitud lo que esos dos iban a hacer allí.

-OoO-

–Antes de cumplir con mi parte del trato –dijo Sebastian, quitándose los guantes–, quiero que me digas por qué estás aquí.

–Son cosas de shinigami –argumentó Grell–. Me metería en grandes problemas si te lo digo –se le acercó seductoramente. Sebastian quería salir de allí, pero se mantuvo firme.

–Si me lo dices, _prometo_ hacer lo que quieras. –Un escalofrío le recorrió ante sus propias palabras.

–Está bien, confiaré en tu palabra –dijo, mientras lanzaba un bufido–. Al parecer, hay un shinigami que se ha vuelto loco y está obsesionado con coleccionar los _Cinematic Records_ de chicos aristócratas, pero aún hay que investigarlo. Por ello, estoy cumpliendo mi sueño de ser actriz –su rostro se iluminó enormemente, causándole más escalofríos a Sebastian–. Ahora, tu parte del trato. Para empezar, recuéstate en el diván.

De mala gana, Sebastian le obedeció. Se recostó en el diván que había en aquel lugar; estaban más que claras las intenciones del pelirrojo… sus _asquerosas_ intenciones. Quizá debía sacar su lado de íncubo y robarle energías mientras tenían sexo, ya que extrañamente se había debilitado mucho desde la última vez que había recuperado sus fuerzas, y eso que hacía apenas dos días de ello. Quizá la energía que obtenía mediante el sexo duraba menos que una suculenta alma, quizá su hermano no tenía demasiadas energías esa noche... dejó de pensar cuando sintió que el shinigami le desamarraba su corbata.

Esta vez pagaría demasiado por la información que había conseguido...

-OoO-

Desde afuera, Ciel seguía con la oreja pegada a la puerta. Había escuchado que el culpable era un shinigami obsesionado con el _Cinematic Record_ de las personas, así que podía olvidarse de encontrar a las víctimas con vida. Quizá era mejor así; odiaría encontrarse con cadáveres vivientes como en el caso del circo. Luego de esa información, sólo había escuchado que Sebastian se recostaría en el diván, cosa que le incomodó, pero no por ello se retiró del lugar; quería saber que tan lejos llegaría su demonio con ese shinigami por la poca información que había recibido. Aunque estaba claro _hasta donde llegarían_.

Por un momento no escuchó ningún ruido, pero después los gemidos de Grell llegaron a sus oídos. Sabía que era él porque aunque nunca lo hubiera escuchado, era obvio que Sebastian no gemía como una mujer. De hecho, Sebastian simplemente _no gemía_. Pegó más su oreja; no podía oír más que a ese estúpido shinigami. Su estómago se encontraba revuelto, una parte de él quería irse de allí y esperar a Sebastian en el carruaje, aunque otra parte quería entrar y llevárselo ya, pero no hizo caso a ninguna de ellas y se quedó escuchando lo que sucedía allí adentro.

–_¡Oh! ¡Ahhh, Sebastian! ¡Aaah! ¡Mételo en tu boca de una vez!_ –escuchó ordenar a Grell, entre gemidos.

Bien, era suficiente para el joven conde, no quería quedarse a escuchar como ellos tenían sexo... se separó de la puerta, tomó su bastón y se arregló el traje. Pero justo antes de irse, se topó con un elegante hombre moreno, que al igual que él, utilizaba un bastón. Iba a ignorarlo y seguir hacia el carruaje pero se fijó que el hombre se pegaba a la puerta.

–Disculpe Conde Phantomhive, ¿está allí adentro Sebastian? –preguntó interesado, luego de escuchar algunos gemidos de Grell.

–_¡Dios, Sebastian! ¡Eres un salvaje!_ –gritó el shinigami, sin importarle ser oído en los pasillos o en otros camerinos.

–Cómo usted pudo escuchar, él está allí –mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, Ciel apretó el mango de su bastón sin realmente darse cuenta. Le molestaba mucho lo que su demonio estaba haciendo.

–Sí, eso creí... maldito demonio, nunca aprenderá. Al final de cuentas, es medio íncubo –comentó para sí mismo–. Si no me equivoco está con un shinigami, ¿verdad? –El conde abrió su único ojo visible con sorpresa ante esas afirmaciones. Se le aproximó y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién eres? ¿Un demonio, un shinigami? ¿Qué quieres con Sebastian? –el hombre retiró las manos de Ciel de sus ropas sin nada de esfuerzo.

–Descuida, no es nada malo. Sebastian, como tú lo nombraste, es un viejo amigo; soy un demonio igual que él y se me ha encomendado la tarea de observarlo... se supone que evite este tipo de situaciones... –señaló la puerta del camerino.

–¿Y se supone que yo te crea? –Preguntó incrédulo–. Si es que así fuera, ¿por qué no lo impediste?

–No se puede interferir con la ética de un demonio, ni con un contrato. Además, verlo sufrir así es divertido –sonrió de manera maliciosa, cómo lo hacía Sebastian, como un verdadero demonio.

–Entonces, si sólo vienes a espiar a mi mayordomo puedes retirarte. No creo que haga otra cosa mientras esté allí adentro...

–_¡Sebastian, coges como los dioses!_ –Nuevamente la voz de Grell intervino en la conversación– _¡Dame más, dame más, dame más! ¡Oh, voy a morir!_ –gritaba a todo volumen; definitivamente Ciel no quería estar en ese lugar por más tiempo.

–Bueno, de eso tengo que darle la razón. Él es buenísimo en la cama, ¿no lo cree, conde?

El rostro de Ciel pasó del asco al desconcierto, y terminó con la vergüenza. ¿Cómo le preguntaba esas cosas?

–No lo sé, él es sólo mi mayordomo; además, yo no tengo ese tipo de perversiones. –dio media vuelta, no podía permanecer allí un segundo más.

–Vamos conde, no se haga el inocente. Yo sé lo que pasó entre ustedes hace menos de una semana.

–¡Baja la voz, ese tema está prohibido! ¿Me entiendes? ¡No sabes lo que pasó esa noche!

–Claro que lo sé. Es la principal razón por la que estoy aquí; y la verdad debería regañarle, a un demonio como él no se le debe de tratar así.

–¡Suficiente, ya no quiero escuchar tus estupideces! ¡Me voy de aquí! –el híbrido casi corrió por el pasillo hasta la salida, necesitaba alejarse de eso.

Después de salir del lugar y de caminar un poco, llegó hasta un parque cercano y se sentó en una banca, mientras la fresca brisa jugaba con sus cabellos. Estaba furioso.

-OoO-

El mayordomo negro y el shinigami finalmente terminaron su faena. Sebastian se sentía realmente disgustado: la información que había obtenido y lo poco de energía que había robado no habían merecido la pena como para acostarse con uno de los hombres que él más detestaba. Definitivamente ahora si quería matar a alguien. Se arregló la ropa lo más rápido que pudo y salió del camerino sin siquiera ver a Grell, que se quedó recostado en el diván demasiado agotado como para hacer algo.

–Jajaja, Ophira, te ves terriblemente mal –se burló Kevin, después de verlo salir de ahí y al ver la cara de asco que traía Sebastian.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó un poco sorprendido.

–Nada, sólo pasaba a ser una revisión de rutina.

–¿Revisión de rutina?

–Sí, a ver cómo estás–aclaró–. Aunque aún es muy pronto para saber si estás gestando un nuevo demonio, tengo que visitarte seguido... por cierto, creí que los shinigami odiaban a todos los demonios.

–Yo también, hasta que... _eso_ apareció...

–No seas tan duro con él, jajaja. Aunque al parecer se divirtió mucho; y no lo dudo, aún recuerdo lo bueno que eres...

–Dejemos ese tema, ¿quieres? Ahora tengo que ir con el joven amo.

–¿El conde? Salió corriendo quien sabe para adonde... no soportó escuchar cómo te divertías... Jajaja. Regresaré otro día; mientras, te voy a observar, no se te olvide. –tras esas palabras, se desvaneció en el aire.

–Estúpido Kevin –musitó Sebastian.

-OoO-

–Así que aquí era donde estaba, joven amo –dijo el mayordomo a espaldas de su amo.

–Sí –respondió Ciel, sin inmutarse– ¿Terminaste tan pronto? Creí que te tardarías más... –ironizó.

–¿Detecto celos en su voz?

–Eso es lo que tú quisieras, Sebastian.

–Lo lamento, no debí dejar que esperara afuera. Le prometí a Lady Elizabeth que lo cuidaría y definitivamente no cumplí con mi misión.

–Ya no soy un niño, Sebastian, puedo cuidarme solo. Además, no ocurrió nada. –dijo sin ni si quiera mirarlo–. Ahora, volvamos a la mansión; _mi prometida_ debe estar preocupada.

–Como usted desee, joven amo.

–Por cierto… cuando lleguemos, dúchate. Realmente apestas. –espetó el conde, mientras pasaba a su lado. Sebastian se limitó a sonreír como lo hacía cuando estaba realmente furioso.

-OoO-

El resto de la semana transcurrió normal y aburrida, como cuando no tenían ningún tipo de misión de la reina. Ciel había sido forzado a salir de su mansión para ultimar detalles de su fiesta de compromiso; milagrosamente, todos sobrevivieron a tan atrevida hazaña. La fiesta pasó sin mayor percance también. Se anunció la fecha de la boda y le entregó su anillo a Elizabeth, quien se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo desde esa noche.

También sentía que el anillo le concedía derechos que antes no poseía, y eso lo había comprobado Sebastian personalmente. Había observado como la noche siguiente a la fiesta, la chica se escabullía hasta la habitación de Ciel; se quedó vigilando unos momentos en el pasillo para comprobar si salía, pero luego de media hora estaba claro que ella permanecería allí hasta el amanecer… y no se equivocó.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando fue a despertar a su amo, se encontró con una escena que si bien se esperaba; luego, confirmó que no estaba preparado para ver por mucho que pensara lo contrario.

Elizabeth estaba en la cama de Ciel, abrazándolo. Ella tenía el camisón desarreglado y abierto, dejando su pecho desnudo; el conde tenía una de sus manos en el seno derecho de la chica. Era obvio lo que había sucedido allí la noche anterior.

El demonio había salido de la habitación muy de prisa, casi torpemente y no sabía el por qué esa imagen le había afectado tanto. Era lógico que ellos durmieran juntos, era lógico que tuvieran sexo; después de todo, ambos eran adultos y se casarían en un mes. Además, él era simplemente el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive, no el amante de Ciel. No tenía por qué sentirse de esa forma ante algo tan normal... pero no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se aceleraba más de la cuenta y que sus manos temblaban, así como tampoco había podido evitar sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho; de hecho hasta le pareció que en cualquier momento iba a soltar alguna lágrima. Pero no lo hizo, para el bienestar de su orgullo.

Trató de serenarse un poco, apoyado sobre la puerta. Cuando logró que su pulso regresara a la normalidad y sus manos dejaran de temblar, se dio la vuelta y tocó repetidas veces, hasta que escuchó un «_pasa_», con la voz adormilada de Ciel. Evidentemente no entró, de seguro el conde no recordaba que esa vez su compañera no se había retirado de su habitación con la paga de la noche, o que no estaba por completo vestida.

–Jo... –Sebastian notó un leve temblor en su voz. Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió–… Joven amo, no creo que a Lady Elizabeth le agrade ser vista por un hombre que no es su prometido.

Escuchó un par de maldiciones de parte de Ciel, quien luego de cubrir con una sábana a su prometida, se paró y entreabrió la puerta, mostrando su cara de sueño a Sebastian.

–No te ves muy bien, Sebastian; pareces nervioso –comentó Ciel y vio intensamente los ojos del demonio, quien puso una mirada indescifrable y le sostuvo el contacto visual.

–Seguramente sigue dormido, Joven amo; yo no tengo por qué estar nervioso.

–Cómo tú digas. Pasa y haz lo de siempre, simplemente ignora a Elizabeth–le ordenó fríamente.

–Qué palabras tan crueles para con su prometida.

–¿Sí? Pues no creo que le guste ser despertada. –Se hizo un breve silencio mientras Sebastian entraba con la carretilla llena de comida a la habitación–. Dime, Sebastian… ¿qué tanto viste? –Preguntó Ciel en voz baja–. Siempre entras sin tocar la puerta, es obvio que no te lo esperabas.

–No vi nada que no hubiese visto antes en otras mujeres, joven amo; y descuide, tampoco es que pretenda robarme a su novia.

–Qué respuesta tan obvia –murmuró, inaudible para cualquier humano, pero no para un demonio.

–¿Disfrutó su velada? –le susurró al oído antes de sacarle el camisón.

–No es algo que te interese. –rezongó el joven.

–Comprendo. Debe tener paciencia, recuerde que Lady Elizabeth era virgen hasta la noche anterior.

–Y lo sigue siendo, Sebastian –ante esta afirmación, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con sorpresa y sentirse inexplicablemente aliviado–. Un hijo fuera del matrimonio sería completamente deshonroso para ella. No sé cuándo será el momento en que tomes mi alma, las cosas cambian en un segundo… imagínate lo que puede pasar en un mes.

–Vaya, joven amo, no sabía que pudiera preocuparse tanto por esas cosas. ¿No será que realmente detesta la idea de tener sexo con lady Elizabeth? –Preguntó, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios–. Nunca antes le había importado embarazar a alguien –agregó, con un ligero tono amargo que Ciel no entendió.

–Supongo que es porque la única persona con la que realmente _me importaría_ tener un hijo es con Lizzy. Además, ella sería incapaz de abortar. Las otras mujeres con las que he estado no son del tipo que sueñan con una familia; de hecho, los hijos les estorban. Su reputación es del dominio público. ¿Qué debería temer?

–Madame Red estaría muy decepcionada de usted –comentó, tratando de ocultar su propia decepción.

–Deja que ella se pudra en el infierno en paz –dijo exasperado. Toda esa charla patética le estaba molestando, y la mención de su querida tía había sido un golpe bajo–. Mejor dime, ¿hay algo interesante en la correspondencia esta mañana?

–Nada realmente. Aunque según la información que obtuvimos, el día de hoy tendría que ser secuestrado si es que ese shinigami se interesó en usted, así que debemos estar preparados.

–Espero que no trate de involucrar a Lizzy en esto. –Y allí estaba de nuevo, una extraña sensación mezcla de tristeza y rabia ante la preocupación de Ciel por su prometida. Sebastian se reprendió mentalmente por esas emociones, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

–Descuide, él sólo se interesa en jóvenes apuestos. Lo que realmente debería preocuparle, es la información que nos dio Undertaker, ya que al parecer los chicos que desaparecieron hace dos meses fueron encontrados en la última semana, recién muertos. Uno cada día y todos asesinados a la misma hora, de la misma forma; esto demuestra que el criminal es alguien muy metódico y rutinario.

–Sí, nos muestra su _modus operandi_ a la perfección, elige a sus víctimas todos los días a la hora de la función del teatro, ya que es un lugar muy famoso entre la aristocracia y tiene un muy buen repertorio del cual escoger. Sólo vigila a una persona por noche, eso está claro. Exactamente una semana después las víctimas son raptadas, así se encuentren en una fiesta o en las narices de la Reina; al parecer les mantiene cautivos durante dos meses exactos, y justo en la misma fecha que fueron raptados, son asesinados entre las doce y la una de la madrugada, siempre desmembrados, pero al parecer no faltan órganos. Los cadáveres son devueltos a sus casas el día siguiente dentro de cajas decoradas como regalos. Algo bastante bizarro, ¿no lo crees?

–Lo único que creo es que el caso está a su altura, Joven amo. Y si es alguien tan metódico, cuando lo encontremos podremos traer con vida al menos a sesenta jóvenes, ¿verdad?

–Ciertamente, son órdenes de la Reina. Debemos traer de vuelta a tantas víctimas como podamos.

–Espero que esta vez no quiera tirar demasiado de su correa. Podría terminar ahorcado –dijo enigmático, mientras anudaba la corbata de Ciel.

–Descuida, si ella quiere cuerpos vacíos, eso le traeré. Como bien has comprobado, ya no soy un niño y mucho menos alguien débil, mis momentos de flaqueza terminaron hace mucho. No importa si quienes los han aprisionado son aquellos que me condenaron al infierno en vida, no me rendiré ante las sombras de mi pasado nunca más.

–Tal como esperaba de quien me invocó a los diez años. Su alma es cada vez más deliciosa, joven amo. Mientras más pecados acumule, mientras más su corazón endurezca, su alma será un platillo cada vez más suculento. Será _mi_ mejor platillo, porque _usted me pertenece_ por completo.

–Sólo te cedí mi alma a cambio de la venganza, Sebastian. No te pertenezco por completo, mi vida sigue siendo mía, al igual que todo lo demás, al igual que tú... y hasta que el momento de cederte mi soplo de vida llegue, reafirmo mi orden. No me abandones. Sé mi fuerza.

–Así lo será, _my lord_.

-OoO-

El resto del día pasó lo más normal que se podía esperar. Sebastian se encargaba de sus labores como mayordomo de la mansión de su amo en Londres, y Ciel se había encerrado en su estudio evitando a su prometida. Ella había optado por hacer lo mismo en su habitación, después de todo, también tenía trabajo pendiente con sus empresas.

A las cinco de la tarde en punto, Elizabeth abandonó su recámara y se dirigió al estudio de Ciel; era evidente que él no dejaría su trabajo para tomar el té con ella. Se paró frente a la puerta del estudio y tocó un par de veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Decidió entonces abrir la puerta y entrar sin permiso; tal vez Ciel se había quedado dormido o algo por el estilo.

Se introdujo en la estancia y miró la silla de su prometido volteada a la ventana. Suspiró. Seguramente se había dormido viendo el jardín o leyendo algo... se acercó con cuidado de no despertarlo y rodeó el escritorio; se posicionó frente a la silla y se dio cuenta de algo: Ciel no estaba. Confundida, Lizzy recorrió todo el estudio, y tras no encontrar a su futuro esposo por ningún lado, comenzó la intensiva búsqueda dentro de la mansión.

Tras algunas horas de infructífera exploración, Elizabeth se encaminó a su habitación; era tarde y estaba claro que ni Ciel ni Sebastian estaban en la mansión; quizá sería mejor regresar a la propia, donde le esperaban algunos de los sirvientes que había traído consigo a Londres. Cuando llegó a su recámara, se percató que encima de su mesita de noche había un sobre. Lo tomó y lo abrió. Dentro, había una nota escrita con la impecable caligrafía de su prometido en la cual se le aclaraba que ellos habían recibido una misión urgente de la Reina, y por ello habían salido de prisa. Ciel le había querido dar la noticia personalmente, pero al verla tan placenteramente dormida prefirió no perturbarla y dejarle una nota. La chica recordó avergonzada que luego del almuerzo había tomado una siesta, seguramente había sido en ese tiempo que la carta fue depositada.

«_Pero qué raro_ –se dijo a sí misma_– no recuerdo haber visto la carta antes de ir a por Ciel_». Se encogió de hombros y telefoneó a su residencia para pedir que alguien fuera a recogerla.

La mansión Middleford en Londres no quedaba realmente lejos de allí, pero ella odiaba salir sola.

-OoO-

Mientras tanto, Sebastian se encontró en alguna de las calles de Londres tratando de rastrear a su amo. Pese al sello del contrato que les unía y le permitía saber precisamente donde se encontraba Ciel, actualmente no tenía ni la más remota idea de su localización exacta. Suspiró. Sabía que se encontraba en algún lugar del East End; pero, ¿en dónde?

Se quitó los guantes y enfocó parte de su energía en el sello del contrato. Seguía sin resultados. Sin duda, quien quiera que fuera que se había llevado a Ciel debía ser un shinigami muy fuerte; de lo contrario, no podría interferir entre su alma y él. Se puso de nuevo los guantes y fue por un disfraz. Por mucho que amara el uniforme de mayordomo que le había dado el joven conde, no podía pasear con él a media tarde por el East End… sería un poco sospechoso.

-OoO-

Ciel abrió los ojos lentamente, pero se sentía terriblemente aturdido. Se incorporó sobre la dura cama en la que estaba y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una habitación pobremente amueblada, con apenas una silla y una mesa sobre la cual había una jofaina metálica; arriba de ésta, Ciel pudo ver su silueta difusa entre las sombras de la habitación. Sin duda allí había un espejo. Se paró lentamente de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar; se tambaleó un poco, todo su cuerpo estaba tembloroso y su cabeza se sentía pesada. Aún así llegó hasta su objetivo lentamente.

El joven miró su reflejo en el espejo. No tenía puesto su parche, y pudo observar también que sus finas ropas habían sido suplantadas por un traje de pordiosero. «_Al menos no estoy en una jaula_», pensó. Enfocó su vista en el agua de la jofaina. Se veía limpia; seguro le serviría para despejarse un poco. Hundió sus manos dentro del recipiente y se enjuagó la cara; tomó el trapo que había allí, el cual resultó ser una toalla pequeña y procedió a secarse.

–Es cierto, le falta un ojo pero eso no disminuye su belleza. Seguramente esos pervertidos sádicos lo preferirán. –escuchó la voz de un hombre, fuera del cuarto.

–Sí, usted siempre me trae lo mejor de lo mejor. Sin duda a este chico también se le notaba lo fino y hasta el momento es uno de los más bellos que ha traído. –otra voz masculina había respondido, y Ciel supo que estaba en el lugar correcto...

–Bien. Entonces, ¿hay trato?

–Por supuesto. De hecho, creo que será uno de los favoritos. Se lo devolveré dentro de dos meses cuando ya tenga «_experiencia_»...

Las voces desaparecieron de su campo auditivo; sin duda esos hombres se habían ido. Toda aquella conversación le había asqueado, pero tenía que reconocerlo, las cosas estaban saliendo de acuerdo a su plan... aunque al parecer no lo habían llevado precisamente para tenerlo encerrado en algún lugar, si no para...

Tragó saliva. Por la conversación, estaba casi seguro que lo habían llevado allí para prostituirlo. La idea le atemorizó un poco, pero luego se tranquilizó; Sebastian no permitiría que nada le pasara, ¿verdad? Después de todo, era su _deber_ protegerlo. Podría jugar un poco, quizá por eso aún no estaba allí con él, pero definitivamente no lo abandonaría a su suerte en ese burdel… ¿cierto?

Escuchó un ruido en la puerta de su habitación, que al parecer había estado cerrada. Quiso regresar a la cama, pero su cuerpo seguía en mal estado y al tratar de caminar apresurado, sus piernas le fallaron, haciéndolo caer de bruces al piso.

–Veo que ya despertaste y al parecer querías escapar, ¿no?

–¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó con voz imperiosa desde su posición en el suelo.

–¡Oh vaya! Otro riquillo prepotente, ¿por qué no me extraña? –Dijo con ironía–. Estás en un establecimiento del East End; supongo que alguien como tú no podría conocerlo... ¿O tal vez habías venido a esta zona buscando placeres prohibidos? –Bajó hasta la altura de Ciel y tomó su rostro. El conde se soltó del agarre y le miró de forma desafiante.

–Ten por seguro que he recorrido la zona, pero nunca por motivos tan indignos como los que estás insinuando.

–Si tú lo dices... –se incorporó y le miró con burla. Ciel le veía con desdén, pese a que sus piernas le hacían quedar en muy mala posición–. ¿No puedes pararte y aún así me miras de esa forma? Se nota que eres alguien «de clase» y no cualquier vago. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–¿Por qué tendría yo que decírtelo? –hizo un nuevo intento por pararse y esta vez pudo hacerlo; pese a ello, tuvo que apresurarse y sentarse sobre la cama.

–Ummm, esto sí que es extraño. Por lo general, los chicos como tú alardean de su apellido y las influencias de sus padres... Pero omitiré ese pequeño detalle, quizá tu familia haya caído en desgracia hace poco tiempo.

–Eso es algo que tampoco te importa –dijo, tomando una pose completamente insolente y autoritaria.

–¿Por qué no abres tu ojo derecho? –preguntó, sin prestar atención a comentario de Ciel–. ¿Será que realmente no tienes un ojo? Si eso es cierto, tu nuevo nombre será _Rover[__1]__._ ¿Te agrada? –El joven hizo una cara de desprecio–. Bueno, no me importa si te agrada, ese será tu nombre de ahora en adelante –Ciel se disponía a replicar, pero el otro hombre no le dejó pronunciar palabra–. Será mejor que te asees lo mejor que puedas y te alistes; esta misma noche comienzas a trabajar. Por cierto, el tipo que te trajo me dijo que te diera esto. –le extendió un parche bastante similar al propio, pero Ciel sabía que no era el mismo ya que el suyo era más fino. Lo tomó de un manotazo e inmediatamente lo colocó en su lugar. Era molesto mantener siempre cerrado su ojo derecho–. Más tarde traeré tus ropas de trabajo.

El hombre salió de la habitación sin mediar más palabras. Ciel se quedó sentado esperando... estaba completamente seguro de que Sebastian llegaría. Pero ya se había tardado un poco…

… Y comenzaba a preocuparse.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Ok pido disculpas a las fans de Grell por la forma en que está retratado en este capítulo... la verdad yo también lo amo, pero lo necesitaba de ésta forma, traté de reescribir su parte, pero no me convenció... no supe cómo llevar mejor el personaje, en serio lo siento u.u algún día escribiré algo que le haga justicia, lo prometo!

Y... y bueno, esta semana que viene tengo parciales y el capítulo 4 necesita ser reescrito con urgencia..., así que la semana que viene quizá no pueda actualizar, haré todo lo posible, pero no garantizo nada... u.u aún así... ¡Este capítulo es inmenso!

**PREGUNTA:** ¿Les gustaría en un futuro alguna que otra escena explícita de Kevin y Sebastian, o lo dejo simplemente implícito como hasta ahora lo tengo escrito?

No, no es que me haya olvidado del SebCiel, es sólo que... Sebastian es un incubo y ahora necesita energías... ¿Qué debía hacer? jajaja.

Bueno, aquí se va complicando más la trama. Basta de líos amorosos y vamos con el "shonen" de este fic, que dijimos que no nos enfocaríamos sólo en las relaciones amorosas y demás.

Y sin más que decir, espero sus comentarios gente! Nos leemos pronto, bye!

[1]Rover = Pirata


	5. Capítulo 4

**Notas Iniciales:**

Bien, finalmente aquí está el capítulo, lamento la tardanza, pero de nuevo hubo algunas pequeñas complicaciones… en fin… ¡A disfrutar!

_"El acto sexual es un saludo que intercambian dos almas."_ –Macedonio Fernández

**Capítulo 4: Mi Pequeña Venganza o Por la Noche: Ese Mayordomo, Excitado.**

Un hombre joven y elegante, recorría las calles del _East End_. Iba de lugar en lugar buscando la presencia de su amo, a quien hacía rato le había perdido definitivamente el rastro.

Su objetivo principal, sin duda, no estaba siendo cumplido. Pero mientras recorría los establecimientos y las calles del _East End_, se había topado con algunos de los rostros capturados en las fotos que la Reina había mandado. Ciel no debía estar demasiado lejos… o al menos, eso quería pensar.

Vio a uno de los chicos secuestrados entrar a un establecimiento cercano. Iba acompañado de un hombre mayor y rechoncho que, a juzgar por su aspecto, no era de la clase privilegiada. Esperó unos minutos y entró al mismo lugar; parecía una cantina común y corriente al igual que los demás establecimientos.

La noche comenzaba a caer y el lugar a llenarse. Se acercó al barman, que resultó ser el dueño de aquel antro y que de inmediato comenzó a deshacerse en atenciones hacia Sebastian.

–¿Qué es lo que busca un caballero tan refinado como usted en este horrible lugar? –preguntó el cantinero, con toda amabilidad.

–Lo que muchos hombres, supongo –contestó el mayordomo–. Algo refinado y exquisito, sin importar el precio.

–Lamento decirlo, pero no tenemos licores demasiado finos.

–Por favor, deje de fingir –dijo un poco exasperado, necesitaba encontrar a Ciel–. He escuchado el rumor de que en su establecimiento se pueden encontrar _cosas_ muy bellas.

–Oh, bueno. Si hablamos de eso... por favor, pase a la trastienda –abrió una puerta detrás de la barra, y le indicó al demonio que entrara con un ademán–. Ese tipo de _negocios_ no deben tratarse aquí.

–Eso es muy obvio.

Sebastian rodeó la barra y se adentró por la puerta, presuroso. Había captado una débil señal de Ciel proviniendo de ese lugar; al parecer, estaba en el sitio correcto.

–Por favor, no se intimide ante los chicos, son sólo seguridad –dijo el cantinero, restándole importancia a los dos gorilas con armas de fuego que se encontraban en la pequeña sala.

–Se ve que cuida bien a sus chicos –comentó sarcástico.

–Pero por supuesto –dijo, indicándole a Sebastian que se sentara en un sillón con un movimiento de la mano. Al parecer no había entendido o no había querido entender el sarcasmo–. Bien, hábleme de sus gustos.

–La verdad, son algo peculiares. Me encantan los chicos de rostro fino y ojos azules. Tez blanca, cabello negro, delgados y que midan entre cinco cincuenta y cinco, y cinco setenta y cinco pies[1]. Además me gusta que, al menos, sepan actuar bien como vírgenes. Que parezcan orgullosos y altaneros –se llevó la mano a su barbilla, como si estuviese pensando–. Lo siguiente es bastante extraño, la verdad… pero es algo importante –se quedó callado de pronto, como pensando en si decirlo o no.

–¿Sí? ¿Qué es lo más importante? –Le apremió–. Descuide, yo he escuchado demasiadas cosas en mi vida.

–Bueno. Me gusta cuando al chico le falta alguna parte de su cuerpo. Ya sea una pierna, una mano, un pie o simplemente un ojo.

–Sin duda. Un deseo bastante peculiar, señor. Pero este día está usted de suerte. Justo hoy nos llegó un muchacho que cumple con todas sus expectativas; de hecho, creo que aún es virgen. Claro que por ello el muchacho es un poco más caro, pero le aseguro que vale la pena. Es uno de los chicos más bellos que he visto en mi vida.

–¿Puedo verlo antes? No me gustaría decidirme por alguien que no es realmente lo que quiero.

–Claro que puede verlo. Después de todo, yo soy sólo el dueño; es obvio que diré las mejores cosas del chico; que, por cierto, se llama _Rover[2] _gracias a que usa un parche.

–Entonces, ¿debo suponer que le llama así porque parece un pirata? –esbozó una sonrisa demoníaca. Sin duda, Ciel podría ser un perfecto pirata… pero seguramente odiaba su apodo. Definitivamente lo molestaría por ello.

–Está usted en lo correcto. Ahora, ¿le gustaría acompañarme detrás de la cortina? Es allí donde están los escaparates.

–¿Escaparates? –preguntó Sebastian, incorporándose. ¿Es que tenían a los chicos como mercancía de tienda?

–Oh, sí. Es algo que no se acostumbra mucho por aquí, pero en el Lejano Oeste es algo muy común… o al menos eso dice un amigo que viajó a América y me dio la idea. Claro que yo la mejoré. Pero pase, pase; y véalo por usted mismo –levantó una pesada cortina negra e hizo un gesto a Sebastian para que entrara.

El demonio se encaminó hacia aquella cortina y la atravesó. Detrás de ella encontró un pasillo repleto de pequeños cuartos, decorados de diversas formas. Dentro de cada habitación había invariablemente una cama y un chico vestido de acuerdo a la decoración de su habitáculo. Pudo notar también que el contenido de algunas habitaciones estaba oculto tras gruesas cortinas negras.

–Bien. Como podrá ver, este es un lugar completamente diseñado para _satisfacer_ los más oscuros placeres de los hombres.

Sebastian seguía admirando todo sin especial interés. Estaba _casi seguro_ de que Ciel se encontraba en aquel lugar, pero no había podido sentir exactamente donde o cómo estaba. Empezaba a preocuparse seriamente por la salud del menor. Tal vez el shinigami lo había llevado a una casa al otro lado de la ciudad y había hecho que, de alguna manera, la presencia de Ciel se encontrara difusa en aquel lugar.

–Señor, hemos llegado. Detrás de esta cortina se encuentra _Rover _–señaló uno de los habitáculos–, pero me tendrá que disculpar que se lo presente desarreglado. Como dije antes, él llegó hoy y el disfraz de pirata le quedaba un poco chico, así que lo lamento mucho; la verdad es por eso que está corrida su cortina.

–Realmente no tiene importancia el disfraz, media vez esté limpio y sea de mi agrado.

–Eso puede apostarlo.

Finalmente abrió la puerta y en medio de lo que parecía el camarote de un barco, se encontraba Ciel, vestido con sólo una sencilla camisa, un pantalón y su parche; parecía un poco aburrido allí adentro. Desvió su mirada hacia quien había osado interrumpir sus profundos pensamientos acerca de cuántos años vivirían las cucarachas que rondaban por allí, y se sorprendió al ver a su mayordomo vestido como todo un respetable caballero inglés. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz al verlo, pero no lo demostró. En lugar de eso, colocó una mirada desafiante y altanera.

–¿Y bien? ¿Le gusta?

–_Me encanta_ –dijo sin pensarlo–. Es justo lo que estaba buscando.

–Bien. Entonces, son ochenta libras la noche. –informó, esperando que su cliente regateara un poco puesto que el precio era excesivo, pero el reproche nunca llegó.

Sebastian metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó de él un pequeño saco. Buscó la cantidad que debía entregarle y se lo dio sin más. Los pequeños ojos de aquel hombre brillaron de codicia. Sonrió complacido antes de añadir:

–Aquí está la llave de la habitación. Nadie les interrumpirá a no ser que se les ofrezca algo. Hay una campanilla al lado de la puerta; como comprenderá, no está cerca de la cama por que los chicos a veces jalaban la cuerda en momentos de _emoción_… usted entiende –le guiñó un ojo al mayordomo; luego, le entregó la llave–. Espero que te comportes –vio a Ciel de manera amenazante, y el chico le sostuvo la mirada. Se quitó del umbral dejando que Sebastian ingresara a la habitación–. Que la pase muy bien –tras esto último dio media vuelta, yéndose del lugar

–Tardaste demasiado en venir –rezongó Ciel cuando estuvieron a solas.

–Lo lamento, joven amo. Pero había algo que me impedía seguir su rastro.

El mayordomo se aproximó a su amo y observó detenidamente su parche.

–Sé lo que dirás –habló al ver lo atento que estaba Sebastian al lado derecho de su rostro–: no es _mi_ parche, y tienes razón. Éste me lo dejó el shinigami que me trajo, a quien por cierto no pude ver.

–¿Se lo dejó el shinigami? Ummm, interesante. Eso lo explica todo –pasó sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Ciel y desató el trozo de cuero. Lo estudió unos segundos–. Tal como lo pensé. Este parche tiene un sello que oculta la presencia del contrato, joven amo. Si nuestra unión fuese sólo un poco menos intensa, no habría podido captar ni la zona donde se encontraba. –volvió a colocarle el parche. En ese momento, no le convenía que Ciel pudiera usar el contrato.

–¿Qué dices? ¿Por eso no viniste antes? ¿Habías perdido mi rastro?

–Así es, joven amo; ese shinigami sabe lo que hace. Dejando el tema, ¿ha descubierto algo interesante?

–Sólo que estoy en el lugar correcto. Al parecer nuestro shinigami secuestra a los chicos y los deja en lugares como estos durante exactamente dos meses… No es ningún dato relevante. ¿Y tú?

–Tampoco he tenido suerte. Mientras lo buscaba me topé con algunas de las víctimas, nada más.

–O sea que es seguro que se encuentran en los alrededores.

–Sí, está confirmado –asintió.

–Bien. Entonces desde mañana comenzaré mi propia investigación por los alrededores, con los otros chicos. Ahora, Sebastian, consígueme algo decente de comer y luego retírate. Estoy cansado.

–Lo lamento, joven amo, pero me temo que eso no sucederá. Pagué ochenta libras de mi propio dinero por pasar la noche con usted y no pienso desperdiciarlas. –dijo, para luego robarle un beso al chico. Terminado el contacto, Ciel abofeteó a Sebastian y luego se limpió la boca.

–¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¡Eres sólo un mayordomo! ¡No puedes tomarte tantas libertades con tu amo! –renegó.

–Ciel… no, _Rover _–se corrigió–: recuerda que ahora no somos amo y mayordomo. En este preciso momento, **yo** soy tu cliente y **tú** un prostituto. Por ello, ahora yo puedo hacer lo que quiera; después de todo ya pagué por eso. –susurró a su oído mientras desabrochaba la camisa de Ciel, quien trataba de resistirse ante el demonio–. Además, hace poco más de una semana pensabas de manera completamente diferente, ¿no? –mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja. El joven conde se estremeció ante la acción–. Dijiste que yo era _tu_ demonio.

–En ese entonces yo quería experimentar, y te dejé _bien en claro_ que lo que pasó esa noche no se repetiría. ¡No soy un maldito desviado! Ahora, Sebastian, te ordeno que te retires… **en este momento**. –dijo con voz imperiosa, tratando de sacarse de encima al mayordomo negro.

–Me ordenes lo que me ordenes, ahora gracias al sello de tu parche, tengo plena libertad de desobedecer el contrato.

Pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre el trozo de cuero, y luego desvió la mano para acariciar el cuello de Ciel. Él se estremeció ante la caricia; no pudo evitarlo, su cuerpo era un traidor sensible.

Intentó subir sus manos hacia el parche para quitárselo, pero de un rápido movimiento Sebastian capturó sus muñecas sobre su cabeza. Lo aprisionó contra una pared, resistiendo cada uno de los ataques que aquel débil cuerpo le proporcionaba.

–No dejaré que se quite el parche, joven amo. No aún... –reclamó los labios de Ciel en un salvaje y demandante beso.

Tras largos momentos de juguetear con los labios del otro, quien en ningún momento correspondió el contacto o le dejó siquiera entrar a su boca, se retiró del conde y éste soltó un jadeo involuntario. Miró desafiante a su mayordomo y le escupió en la cara. Sebastian se limpió la saliva del rostro y apretó con fuerza las muñecas de Ciel.

–¡Esto es una violación, Sebastian! No sólo al contrato, si no a mi persona. –advirtió el más joven.

–Esto no es una violación –se acercó a su oreja y rozó apenas el vello de ese lugar con su nariz–. No lo es si lo disfruta, y esté seguro de que lo hará. –susurró de manera seductora. Luego depositó un beso entre el cuello y la oreja.

–Jamás disfrutaré de esto. ¡Suéltame! –forcejeó un poco más con el demonio, pero era inútil; el cuerpo de su mayordomo era demasiado fuerte, y él siempre había tenido una pésima condición física.

–Guarde sus fuerzas, joven amo, que las necesitará después. Y confíe en mí, yo nunca lo lastimaría… usted sabe que no puedo mentirle. –Se deshizo de la camisa de Ciel con una sola mano.

–Ya no puedo estar seguro de eso. No sin el contrato –trató de soltarse una vez más, pero nuevamente sus intentos fueron infructíferos. Terminó por rendirse, le sería inútil seguir luchando por escapar.

–Nunca le mentiría. Eso es algo a lo que me comprometí yo, no el contrato. –depositó un beso en la curvatura del cuello de Ciel y luego se dirigió a sus labios.

Trató de besarlo nuevamente. Cada vez que lo hacía podía saborear un poco el alma de Ciel; sin duda era la más exquisita y distinguida que había probado nunca. El joven conde mordió la lengua del mayordomo cuando esta intentó adentrarse en su boca. Cerró tan fuerte sus dientes que casi la arrancó del cuerpo del demonio; un fino hilo de sangre recorrió la comisura de los labios de ambos, Sebastian se separó de Ciel principalmente por la sensación de ahogamiento que el líquido carmesí le causaba, y escupió al suelo. El Phantomhive aprovechó aquel «_despiste_» de su mayordomo para quitarse el parche, mostrando así el sello de su contrato.

–Es un poco sádico, joven amo. ¿O es que no le gustan mis besos? –dijo, ocultando la desilusión con sarcasmo.

–Escúchame bien, Sebastian, porque es la última vez que te lo diré: la única persona a la que yo besaría _voluntariamente_ es a Lizzy, mi prometida; así que no quiero que esto se repita. Ahora, ve por algo de comer. Es una orden –saboreó en demasía aquellas palabras ya que nuevamente el demonio no podía resistirse a su caprichos–. Por cierto, tráeme también uno de mis parches.

–Como usted desee –dijo de mala gana.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió hacia la mansión Phantomhive.

-OoO-

Regresó varias horas después de haber ido por el encargo. Ciel ya se encontraba profundamente dormido cuando volvió. Depositó el postre que traía sobre un barril bocabajo que hacía las veces de mesita de noche al lado de la cama, y revisó completamente la habitación, incluyendo el cuerpo de Ciel.

Buscaba el parche del shinigami pero no lo encontró; sin duda, el conde sabía ocultar las cosas de manera perfecta.

Se inclinó sobre su amo y lo despertó con suma delicadeza. El joven se revolvió un poco, pero el leve gruñir de su estómago lo obligó a abrir completamente sus ojos y desperezarse un poco sobre la cama.

–¿Trajiste mi comida? –preguntó, ansioso.

–Es demasiado tarde para que ingiera una cena completa, así que le traje pastel de chocolate con licor de naranja. Acompañado con té de Ceilán. –sonrió de esa forma tan suya y le sirvió a Ciel lo que le había traído.

El joven lo devoró todo con su tan característica elegancia y casi sin decir nada. Sólo habló para pedir más de aquel postre.

Realmente tenía mucha hambre.

Luego de unos momentos, comenzó a sentir su cuerpo muy extraño. Un calor que nunca había experimentado le envolvió y su piel se tornó sensible al mínimo roce de aquella áspera y corriente tela que le cubría.

–¿Qué le pusiste a la comida? –exigió saber con voz excitada. Se sorprendió al escucharse hablar así, pero no perdió el porte que trataba mantener.

El mayordomo se acercó al joven y susurró a su oído:

–Afrodisíaco –su aliento chocó con la oreja de Ciel, causándole un escalofrío placentero. El conde reprimió un gemido.

–¡M-maldito! –masculló, tratado de que su voz sonara normal.

–En efecto, soy un ser maldito. Un demonio –besó el cuello de su amo a la vez que una de sus manos viajaba al miembro del menor para masajearlo sobre la tela–. Pero eso usted ya debería de saberlo –con su mano libre, desabrochó la camisa del híbrido y fue repartiendo pequeños besos desde su cuello hasta sus pezones.

Ciel se estremeció con cada roce. El contacto había sido mínimo y su pene estaba ya completamente erguido bajo el sencillo pantalón que le habían hecho usar. Suspiró de placer. Las manos de Sebastian, los besos de Sebastian... todo Sebastian se sentía como fuego al recorrer su piel. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó algunos gemidos entrecortados.

–S-Se-Sebas... ahhh... t-tian... –gimoteó sintiendo la caliente lengua del mayor recorrer su pecho de forma lasciva y bajar por su abdomen– d-deten-detente mmm... –se mordió el labio ahogando un gemido.

El mayordomo siguió sin detener el camino de saliva que formaba hasta el vientre de Ciel. Se detuvo un poco al chocar contra aquel asqueroso pantalón y se deshizo de el al instante, dejando al descubierto el ya erecto miembro del Phantomhive. Sonrió complacido al verlo, e introdujo la punta en su boca, saboreando su pre-semen mientras recorría el glande del menor con su experta lengua. El conde estaba extasiado; se estremecía contra su voluntad, y cada vez que abría su boca para tomar aire, salían gemidos y jadeos que sonaban a gloria para Sebastian.

No podía pensar, por más que quisiera no podía hacerlo.

El demonio bajó sus atenciones por el miembro de Ciel hasta llegar al tronco, los testículos, y por último a su entrada. Lamió la hendidura entre sus nalgas, metiendo ligeramente su lengua en el menor. Sonrió al notar sus estremecimientos. Por más que quisiera no podía tensarse, estaba totalmente relajado, aunque notaba los escalofríos de placer que recorrían al híbrido. Le embistió con la lengua hasta que notó como esta entraba con facilidad, y siguió jugueteando en la zona hasta sentir el semen de su amo manchando parte de su cabello, traje y espalda. Se separó de él, chasqueando la lengua al no haber calculado aquello. Suspiró. Se quitó los guantes y la demás ropa, mirando a Ciel retorcerse de placer en la cama por los efectos del orgasmo.

Tras desvestirse completamente, sonrió lascivo y se posicionó sobre el menor, introduciendo uno de sus dedos en el chico, tratando de ser amable y delicado. Después de todo y como decía siempre, era incapaz de dañarlo.

–Joven amo, debería estar complacido –murmuró a su oído–. Esta noche sabrá como ama un demonio.

Ante aquella afirmación, Ciel solo gruñó dejándose hacer mansamente. Su cuerpo había perdido toda fuerza para luchar después del orgasmo. Sebastian le sonrió y subió hasta su boca para besarlo de manera tierna y delicada. Introdujo otro dedo en él; no se había dado cuenta realmente de sus palabras. Había pensado decir: «_Esta noche sabrá como complace un demonio», _pero en lugar de eso, había dicho_ «ama_». ¿Realmente un demonio podía amar? Lucifer decía que sí, sobre todo ellos, demonios puros de ascendencia celestial. Ángeles caídos condenados a enamorarse sin ser correspondidos. Amando con la intensidad de las más puras criaturas, pero de manera tan viciada que nadie podría amarlos, condenándose ellos mismos a sufrir una eterna soledad, uno de sus múltiples castigos por la rebelión.

Siguió con el beso aislando sus pensamientos: quería dedicarse a disfrutar. Movió sus dedos en forma de tijeras por un rato más, hasta que hubo espacio suficiente para un tercer dedo en el interior de Ciel. Sonrió al sentir su miembro duro como la roca contra su abdomen, soltando nuevamente gotitas de pre-semen. Terminó de prepararle y se separó ligeramente de él.

–Joven amo... esto le dolerá un poco, pero prometo ser lo más delicado posible. Además, en las condiciones en que está su cuerpo, sentirá más placer que dolor –volvió a decir con voz calmada.

El joven sólo le miró perdido en el éxtasis que esa droga afrodisíaca le causaba, y se quedó quieto. Sebastian alzó sus caderas, obteniendo un par de gemidos quedos ante el roce y comenzó a penetrarlo con la mayor delicadeza del mundo, como si temiera romperlo, deseando internamente que Ciel estuviera más consciente, que estuviera realmente allí, entregándosele por propia voluntad, por **amor**... y se sobresaltó ante ese pensamiento. Negó con la cabeza; se estaba comportando como un adolescente enamorado, como un humano enamorado.

Se introdujo con un último impulso y se quedó inmóvil un momento, observando el rostro excitado de Ciel, su respiración entrecortada, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios ligeramente abiertos... bajó de nuevo para besarlo y comenzó a moverse en su interior, un tanto ansioso. El conde lo abrazó... se aferró a él cerrando los ojos y gimiendo, sintiéndose en una nube de placer, extrañamente lleno, como si esta vez hubiera encontrado en Sebastian todo lo que estaba buscando, como si supiera exactamente cómo complacerlo. Se las arregló para llegar a su oreja.

–Se-Sebastian, ahhh, h-háblame –ordenó entre gemidos y jadeos. Debía escuchar su voz, debía saber que era él y no otro quien le estaba haciendo sentir de aquella forma.

–Como usted ordene, joven amo –murmuró a su oreja, mientras aumentaba un poco el ritmo de sus embestidas–. Le hablaré... ¿De qué quiere que le hable? –Seguía pronunciando relajado aunque su cuerpo estaba acelerado, dominado por el placer–. Usted posee un alma exquisita y cada vez que lo beso me deja probarla, ¿sabía? –gimió. No pudo evitarlo, sentía el pre-semen salir de su propio miembro y a Ciel a punto de reventar contra su abdomen–. Cada beso me hace mmm desearle –jadeó–… más...

Ciel le escuchaba hablar. Su mente permanecía perdida en el placer, pero aún allí, consciente de que era Sebastian y no un hombre desconocido. Sin duda prefería que eso sucediera con su mayordomo y no con un tipo asqueroso al que nunca antes había visto. Le sintió moverse aún más de prisa. No sabía cómo, pero tenía el trasero muy húmedo; en ese momento, no lo relacionó con el líquido que goteaba del duro miembro de _su_ demonio. Soltó un fuerte gemido, sintiendo como se derramaba entre los abdómenes de ambos. Sebastian salió de él al sentir que llegaría a su clímax, aún con Ciel gozando los efectos de su orgasmo. Se masturbó por unos minutos gimiendo el nombre de aquel medio demonio y medio humano que tenía enfrente, antes de correrse abundantemente sobre su pecho y parte de su rostro.

El conde le miró molesto, pero no pudo decir nada. Sentía sueño, muchísimo sueño y lentamente, sin apenas notarlo, se quedó dormido. El mayordomo negro lo observó. _Su_ conde parecía un niño en ese momento. Suspiró y se recostó junto a él, tapándolos a ambos con una sábana de seda que había traído de la mansión. Lo abrazó fuertemente, aprisionándolo contra su pecho. Depositó un beso tierno en sus labios y se quedó allí, en vela toda la noche, simplemente contemplando al menor..., aunque ya entrada la madrugada comenzó a quedarse dormido. Tenía una crisis de energía inexplicable; aún después de robar energías a Ophir y a Grell seguía necesitando dormir para reponerse por completo.

-OoO-

Ciel despertó aproximadamente a las siete de la mañana por unos golpecillos en su puerta, olvidando _dónde_ y con _quién_ se encontraba. Simplemente, murmuró un adormilado «_Pasa, Sebastian_», y a tientas tomó su sábana para cubrir el cuerpo de su «_prometida_». Tenía sueño. Esa mañana le haría un berrinche a su mayordomo para no levantarse, ya que se sentía agotado.

Bajo la manta pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de «_Lizzy_», y se sorprendió al sentir que la persona a quien abrazaba _no_ era _su_ Elizabeth. Escuchó nuevamente el golpeteo en la puerta. Se incorporó de inmediato, encontrándose con Sebastian profundamente dormido a su lado.

–Un momento –pidió casi como una orden. De todas formas, el hombre al otro lado intentó abrir, pero la cerradura no cedió; por suerte estaba cerrado con llave.

Suspiró aliviado ante aquello, aunque los golpes seguían cada vez más insistentes. Se apresuró a levantarse, pero cuando lo hizo, sus piernas temblaron y una molestia en su parte trasera le hizo detenerse. Con todo ese ruido, Sebastian debería estar despierto ya; le miró. Se había estado comportando extraño desde hacía unos días, desde que fue al infierno. Lo agitó un poco para despertarlo, y el demonio comenzó a abrir los ojos somnoliento, mirando a su alrededor confundido.

–¿Qué...? –recodó todo de golpe y se sorprendió de que Ciel no estuviera maldiciéndolo a todo lo que su voz le daba. Le miró un momento.

–¡Estúpido, despierta! ¡Debes arreglar las cosas! –escuchó hablar al conde en voz baja, y eso le bastó para recuperar toda la lucidez que le faltaba.

Se incorporó de golpe y en un santiamén escondió la fina porcelana en la que Ciel había comido la noche anterior, al igual que la sábana de seda. Se vistió por completo y miró al joven.

–Lo siento, joven amo –dijo sinceramente–. Me disculpo por mi ineficiencia.

El Phantomhive se limitó a mirarlo con cierto desprecio y altanería.

–No hacen falta tus estúpidas excusas. Ahora ve y abre antes de que ese cerdo derribe la puerta.

El conde se cubrió con las sábanas ásperas que le habían dejado la noche anterior y se recostó, sintiendo sus parpados pesados, aún con mucho sueño. El mayor asintió y abrió la puerta, mirando satisfecho al hombre que se encontraba tras ella.

–¿Ha sido de su agrado? –preguntó el hombre, viendo de reojo a Ciel. Sebastian sonrió.

–De mi completo agrado, diría yo –miró al chico–. Vendré esta noche también. Espero que me lo tenga aparte, le pagaré el doble si sé que nadie más lo ha tocado. Es más, dejaré como adelanto la mitad del dinero –nuevamente, buscó entre sus ropas la bolsita de seda roja, y le entregó otras ochenta libras–… pero recuerde, _nadie más_ debe tocarlo –le sentenció con el dedo índice, y utilizó un poco de sus poderes demoníacos para sugestionar la mente del tipo y que no se atreviera a desobedecerlo.

El dueño del lugar asintió dócilmente, casi en trance. Sebastian volvió a sonreírle. Estaba feliz y no podía negarlo; el hecho de que Ciel no le hubiera reclamado sobre la noche pasada le ponía estúpidamente alegre. El hombre le guió hasta la salida del lugar, y observó como Sebastian se perdía en las brumosas calles del Londres victoriano

-OoO-

El obeso dueño del burdel entró sin consideración alguna a la habitación que ahora era ocupada por Ciel y le arrebató las sábanas, dejando expuesto el desnudo cuerpo del menor. El conde maldijo el no haberse vestido antes, pero el que Sebastian no se despertara a tiempo había impedido ese hecho. Miró al mayor con profundo odio en su único ojo expuesto y le quitó nuevamente la sábana, furioso. Ni siquiera era digno de que le dirigiera su palabra. Se cubrió como pudo con su sábana y le siguió viendo, lleno de altanería.

–Vaya, vaya. Parece que tu primera noche en este lugar no te ha bajado los humos, sigues siendo tan altanero como antes –tomó el rostro de Ciel entre sus grasientas manos. El de ojos azules simplemente desvió el rostro, zafándose del agarre–. Mira que has sido un chico listo, ¡ya tienes protector! ¿O podría ser que ese hombre realmente sea alguien de tu casa? ¿Un amigo, tal vez...? –preguntó, pero el conde no iba a responder aquel interrogatorio– ¿un amante...? –estaba tratando de provocarlo, y realmente lo lograba.

Sin darse cuenta del momento en que lo hizo, preso de la rabia, Ciel abofeteó a aquel hombre con tal fuerza que le hizo torcer el rostro.

–Ese hombre es alguien a quien no había visto nunca –masculló. Su humor ese día estaba muy lejos de ser el mejor.

–Oh... parece que la putita está enojada –dijo el hombre y rió con sarcasmo–. ¿Acaso fue tu primera vez, princesita? –Tomó al conde de sus azulados cabellos y lo tiró contra la pared, furioso– ¿No te gustó estar con un extraño? ¡Pues más vale que te vayas acostumbrando! –una cachetada limpia llegó a la mejilla de Ciel, quien no dejó de verlo de esa forma tan suya.

El hombre volvió a tirar al Phantomhive contra la pared, y aprisionó sus manos sobre su cabeza. El menor se revolvió tratando de zafarse, pero en ese momento, otro hombre corpulento, aunque de rasgos oscuramente hermosos, entró en escena, carraspeando un poco.

–¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte de que dejes a la mercancía en paz? –sonó una voz muy grave a espaldas del tipo que intentaba abusar de Ciel. Él de inmediato se bajó de la cama y dejó al conde sobre ella, ligeramente confundido.

–L-lo siento, señor –se deshizo en nerviosas disculpas ante el hombre que había entrado antes.

–A este ni siquiera lo he preparado –miró el estado del menor y se le acercó. Para él era evidente que había tenido sexo recientemente–. Vaya, veo que tu ambición supera mis órdenes –acarició el costado del noble con un dedo y lo olfateó ligeramente, arrugando la nariz en el acto. Se irguió de donde estaba el conde.

–Y... ¿lo preparará ahora, señor? –preguntó sin atreverse a mirarlo. Ciel se limitaba a observar aquella curiosa escena.

–Lo haré, pero quiero que nos dejes solos... –le miró a los ojos, pronunciando la orden y, como en un trance, el otro sujeto salió del lugar.

Regresó su mirada a Ciel, quien se había perdido un poco pero sabía que ese hombre debía ser el «jefe» del otro, posiblemente el shinigami. Lo que no entendía era a que se refería con «_preparación_». Se le quedó mirando, hasta que el corpulento hombre se le acercó nuevamente y le tomó de la barbilla. Murmuró unas extrañas palabras en una lengua inentendible para el conde, antes de comenzar a hablar en su idioma.

–Veamos que tenemos aquí. –Miró profundamente en sus ojos, escudriñándolos por completo–… Este es un perfecto ejemplar de híbrido dormido. Sin duda, un alma valiosa –siguió con su pequeño monólogo. Ciel cada vez entendía menos. ¿Híbrido? ¿A qué se refería?

»Calma, calma. Ya responderé todas tus dudas... o tal vez no... –bajó la mano de la barbilla hacia el cuello del conde y lo apretó, cortándole el oxígeno por unos segundos–. Me gustaría tanto matarte aquí y ahora… –liberó el agarre y dejó ver una sonrisa escalofriante–… pero, desgraciadamente, un demonio recolector como yo no puede matar humanos.

El último Phantomhive iba a alzar la voz para decir algo, pero en ese instante su mirada se quedó clavada en los carmesí del demonio que tenía enfrente. Su boca enmudeció y su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil.

–Desde ahora, Conde –murmuró su profunda voz–… desde este mismo momento no serás más un conde. Eres un noble en desgracia... tu fortuna ha sido derrochada, y tu fiel demonio te ha abandonado a tu suerte. No hay amigos, no hay prometida... no hay nada, Conde; no tienes nada... pero no quieres morir. Quieres vivir, vivir para vengarte de aquel perro fiel que terminó por morderte la mano, de la mujer que toda la vida trató de tenerte, pero cuando te vio en desgracia, te arrojó a la calle. No tienes dinero... lo único que te queda en esta vida eres tú mismo, tu cuerpo, y milagrosamente tu alma... pero tu alma está podrida, y tu cuerpo debilitado... aún así atractivo. Te uniste al burdel por voluntad propia... estás aquí para sobrevivir y levantarte de nuevo, para realizar tu venganza contra aquellos que te tienen en la miseria.

Ciel cayó en un trance hipnótico los primeros momentos del discurso. Estaba desprevenido y tanto poder controlando su mente no era fácil de manejar; pero luego de unos momentos, mientras el demonio hablaba, una parte de sí fue retomando conciencia. No fue de inmediato, no lo supo rápidamente. Simplemente fue un proceso lento que le dio tiempo de disimular ante el demonio. Tampoco estaba del todo consciente, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que todo aquello era mentira. Aun así, había una parte que le mantenía sumido en la hipnosis... El demonio terminó de hablar y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, al igual que los de Ciel.

Sonrió y retiró el parche del Phantomhive, colocándole entonces aquel que poseía la restricción para el contrato. El menor quiso negarse, pero seguía sin poder moverse. Una vez con el parche en su lugar, el demonio colocó un conjuro para que nadie pudiera retirarlo y salió de la habitación, dejando al menor con todas sus dudas. Regresó minutos después, con un vulgar traje como el que Ciel había llevado puesto el día anterior, y le hizo vestirse sin liberarlo por completo del trance.

El híbrido se vistió y volvió a sentarse sobre la cama, mirando fijamente al otro demonio, quien se acercó a él y le besó de manera poco casta, sin duda, _catando_ su alma.

–Eres realmente delicioso. Sin duda me darán mucho por tu alma en el infierno… saber que he recolectado algo como tú me valdrá algunos galardones. Estoy ansioso por poder llevarte.

Retiró el conjuro que mantenía inmóvil al conde, mas no le devolvió el habla. El menor se removió molesto y le miró con un odio profundo. ¿Quién se creía que era para decir esas cosas? ¡Su alma sólo le pertenecía a Sebastian! Si alguien debía tomarla era él, su demonio, no un simple recolector del infierno. ¡Y además le había besado! ¡Eso si que no se lo podía tolerar! Se levantó para golpearlo, pero nuevamente sintió que no podía moverse con libertad.

–En serio tu alma es deliciosa… –Se relamió los labios–. Posee tanta energía... ¡Seguramente me valdrás un ascenso! Deberías estar feliz, lo más probable es que serás devorado por el mismo Lucifer en persona… –golpeó ligeramente la nariz del conde con uno de sus dedos–. Bien, basta de charlas –retiró las restricciones al cuerpo de Ciel, pero a cambio, le sumió en un profundo sueño–. Es hora de llevarte a tu nuevo hogar.

Se echó al Phantomhive al hombro, y aquella amenazante mueca que hacía las veces de sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Al salir, fijó sus afilados ojos en los del dueño del bar, casi matándole con la mirada.

–Me lo llevo. Aquí son unos incompetentes.

–P-pero señor… –tartamudeó el dueño.

–Sin peros. –le miró severamente y restringió los movimientos de todos los presentes antes de salir del lugar, con Ciel a cuestas.

-OoO-

El Phantomhive dormía... dormía de manera profunda y soñaba. No podía decir que era una pesadilla, pero tampoco era un sueño placentero. Simplemente era un sueño.

Se miró en un espacio vacío. Parecía ser lo único iluminado como para poder verse... era el típico telón negro que guarda cosas desconocidas. Pero estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Suspiró. Comenzó a caminar por el lugar; no estaba cansado, tampoco tenía el mejor ánimo del mundo, no estaba emocionado. Estaba normal... todo se sentía normal... una normalidad que asustaba en aquel escenario, pero él se sentía seguro.

Siguió caminando.

Le pareció ver una figura esbelta y vestida de negro pasar a su lado. Enfocó la vista. Era Sebastian.

El joven conde frunció el ceño; aún no había olvidado lo de la noche anterior. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

–Sebastian. ¿A dónde vas, maldito? ¡Regresa! –gritó al verlo desaparecer entre las sombras. Trató de seguirlo, pero algo le detuvo– ¿Lizzy?

Se restregó su ojo visible y volvió a ver el lugar donde se había aparecido aquella rubia idéntica a su prometida, pero ya no había nadie. Podría jurar que la había visto, pese a que sólo había oscuridad. Al parecer había ido en la misma dirección que su mayordomo. Suspiró y siguió caminando hasta que vio una luz al fondo. Ahora lo sabía: Estaba en un túnel.

Caminó hacia aquella luz y, al salir del túnel, el brillo del sol lo cegó por un instante. Se cubrió con un brazo hasta acostumbrarse a la claridad, y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en el campo. Había una pradera repleta de flores, un árbol hermoso dando sombra a una manta puesta como para un día de campo, un río cristalino que atravesaba el lugar...

Por un extraño instinto fue hacia la orilla del río. Y se vio allí. No como un reflejo, él literalmente estaba en el fondo del agua, aparentemente ajeno a la corriente que se llevaba todo a su paso. Simplemente flotaba tranquilo. Se inclinó un poco, sorprendido ante lo que veía. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su reflejo en el agua abrió sus dos ojos mostrando un rojizo brillo demoníaco y lo jaló hacia el fondo con él. Ciel trató de respirar. Se agitó, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba respirar. Su doble lo abrazó protectoramente dejándose llevar por la corriente, aunque al Phantomhive le daba la sensación de estar volando en el cielo más que de ser arrastrado por un río. Sintió las piernas del otro entrelazarse con las suyas y sus brazos rodearlo. Sus labios se posaron en los propios por unos segundos y luego se separaron.

–_Ciel..._ –murmuró su reflejo– _tu alma... tu alma es única... cuídala... tu alma tiene un dueño _–la voz se escuchaba lejana, pese a que estaba susurrándolo en su oído–. _El dueño de tu alma está atado a ti... no te puede dejar... no nos dejará nunca, Ciel... tampoco te lastimará. No lo dudes… nunca lo dudes_ –la voz se hacía cada vez más lejana, hasta que desapareció; mientras el clon del conde Phantomhive seguía moviendo sus labios...

Ciel quería mirarlo... quería abrir los ojos, pero no lograba hacerlo. Trató y trató con todas sus fuerzas de mirarlo hasta que finalmente sus párpados respondieron, pero ahora ya no se encontraba volando entre las aguas del río...

* * *

**Notas Finales: **

¿Y bien? ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? ¡Finalmente hay un lemon Sebiel! ¿?, asdf… creo que la venganza de Sebas fue muy suave, pero claro, él no podría dañar en serio a Ciel, si su deber es protegerlo a toda costa… Quizá lo pueda dejar darse en la madre algunos momentos, pero bueno…

Igual, aquí aparece más en claro el "yo" demoniaco de Ciel, ese demonio que duerme en lo más profundo de su ser!

Y sin olvidar que ¡Se resuelve el misterio del contrato!, es una técnica de los shinigami… jeje

En serio espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios!

[1] Entre 1.69mts y 1.75mts

[2] Rover=Pirata en inglés


	6. Capítulo 5

**Notas del capítulo:**

¡Hola gente!

Bueno, primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por el mega-retraso, pero es que se me acabaron los capítulos completamente escritos y este lo tuve que reescribir y agregar algunas partes cofcoflemoncofcof

¡Finalmente sí se viene el lemon de Sebas y Kevin, señoras! jajaja, espero que lo disfruten, que miren que lo mío me costó porque esos hombres estaban renuentes a expresarme el lemon como se debe...

Por cierto, agradecimientos especiales a Hudson (de Amor Yaoi) que hizo un maravilloso dibujo de Kevin~~ asdf lo pongo aquí nomas para que se lo imaginen y se orgasmeen: ARRRGGG! MIERDA! no puedo poner el link a la imagen... pero bueno, es la que está de "portada", si quieren verla completa, pregunten por pm...

_Es inútil volver sobre lo que ha sido y ya no es. _– Frédéric Chopin

**Capítulo 5: Solo en el East End o Por la Mañana: Ese Mayordomo, En Crisis.**

Tras el incidente de esa mañana, Sebastian volvió a la mansión para poner algunas cosas en orden y llevarle a su joven amo algunos artículos que estaba seguro que necesitaría. Ahora estaba más confiado que el día anterior y ligeramente feliz, pues podía rastrear la presencia de Ciel, tan nítida como siempre. Y al parecer estaba bien; tal vez un poco confuso, pero bien al fin.

Segundos después de poner sus pies en la mansión, sintió una ligera turbación en su amo. Parecía encontrarse en problemas, mas no pudo saber de qué tipo, ya que el tratar de averiguarlo le habría supuesto utilizar demasiadas energías. Notó como todo se calmaba momentos después, y se dirigió a su habitación para tomar un baño. Sabía que si seguía utilizando el contrato para averiguar la condición de Ciel segundo a segundo, su poder vital disminuiría bastante. Pese a ello, no podía evitarlo. Luego de la tarde anterior, y de las angustiosas horas que había pasado buscándolo, no podía permitirse perderle el rastro.

Se dio un baño rápido y en el instante en que dejó la tina sintió, o mejor dicho, _dejó_ de sentir la presencia del presidente de las compañías Funtom. Y se preocupó en exceso. Se vistió de inmediato y comenzó a concentrar su energía en el sello. Mientras lo hacía, salió de nuevo de la mansión en dirección al _East End_; más precisamente al establecimiento donde había dejado a Ciel.

Entre sus prisas, y la urgencia de hacer más fuerte el lazo que le unía a Ciel mediante sus propias energías, no se dio cuenta de que un cuervo y un labrador negro le seguían el paso a la misma velocidad que él transitaba. Y mucho menos reparó en la presencia del demonio que le seguía ocultándose entre los callejones.

Estaba demasiado enfocado en el sello y en el hecho de que, de un momento a otro, había comenzado a perder demasiadas energías; tantas, que se vio obligado a descender la velocidad con la que atravesaba la ciudad, hasta tomar el paso de una persona normal por la calle y aún peor, de pronto comenzó a sentirse mareado, demasiado para su gusto, además una extraña sensación de nauseas se apoderó de su cuerpo. Se detuvo por completo y se sentó en el suelo contra una pared. Trató de enfocarse en un punto fijo, pero todo a su alrededor parecía moverse de forma vertiginosa, y su visión poco a poco se fue enturbiando, oscureciendo hasta el punto de ya no poder ver nada... finalmente, se había desmayado.

-OoO-

Ciel quería ver a su clon… Quería abrir los ojos, mas no lograba hacerlo. Trató y trató con todas sus fuerzas de mirarlo, hasta que por fin sus párpados respondieron, aunque ahora ya no se encontraba volando entre las aguas del río. Se incorporó en la dura cama sobre la que estaba y echó un vistazo a su alrededor, confundido.

La habitación no variaba mucho del cuartucho en el que despertara el día anterior. Una cama, una mesa, un espejo y una jofaina con agua. Todo de muy baja calidad y también viejo. Suspiró recordando el día desde que despertó. No; más bien, desde la noche anterior… y se le subieron los colores al rostro. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos, pasando revista mental de los hechos: lo primero relevante y extraño, fue la actitud de Sebastian al cobrarse la mala noche que le hizo pasar hacía no demasiado tiempo, aunque por lo nublada que había estado su mente no lo recordaba con claridad. Lo segundo, fue ese enorme demonio que se apareció en el burdel y trató de hipnotizarlo. Lo tercero, era ese sueño extraño, donde aparentemente estaba solo hasta que se encontró con su otro "yo" y le dijo aquellas palabras extrañas: «_Nunca te dejará_» pero... ¿En serio se refería a Sebastian? Bueno, ¿a quién si no?

Fue a lavarse la cara y recordó el trance en el que lo había sumido el demonio que lo visitó antes, tratando de implantarle recuerdos distorsionados. Sin embargo... ¿Por qué no había surtido efecto? ¿Por qué se había dado cuenta del truco? Parecía como si el otro no lo hubiera notado. Recordó la historia. Más le valía actuar como si en serio creyera que eso era cierto. Suspiró. ¿Verdaderamente quería seguir con eso? Claro que no. No quería que horribles pervertidos le tocaran, pero sentía que no podía escapar. Su única esperanza era que Sebastian llegara para asegurar su «_integridad física_»

Se quedó mirando en el espejo y se percató de que aún tenía puesto el parche. Llevó sus manos atrás para desatarlo, sin embargo, no lo logró. El nudo no cedía por más que trataba. Entonces pensó en sólo levantar el parche; no obstante, tampoco pudo hacerlo. Parecía pegado a su rostro. Suspiró resignado; metió las manos en la jofaina para sacar agua y lavarse la cara; tras hacerlo revisó el lugar encontrando unas ropas muy... _impropias_ para un conde como él. De todas formas se las colocó lo mejor que pudo, muy a disgusto y se miró en el espejo. No estaba muy conforme con lo que veía, pese a ello, reconoció internamente que esa ropa le sentaba bien; en eso estaba cuando sintió a alguien aporrear la puerta.

–Pasa. –dijo con voz autoritaria.

Un temeroso y delgaducho jovenzuelo de unos doce años entró en el lugar. Vio a Ciel con un dejo de lástima y quizá hasta asco; el conde le devolvió la mirada con prepotencia y autoridad.

–¿Qué buscas aquí? –gruñó el Phantomhive.

–Te están esperando en el salón principal. –anunció el niño, como si le hablara a un igual.

–Bien. ¿Me llevarás allí?

–Por supuesto. Sígueme. –Comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de la habitación, y luego por los pasillos.

Llegaron a un salón muy grande donde encontró a varios de los nobles que buscaba. Todos estaban vestidos de mujer, al igual que él mismo y algunos otros chicos comunes y corrientes; la mayoría se veían tan bien enfundados en esos atrevidos vestidos de pronunciado escote y enaguas tan escandalosamente cortas que mostraban poco más que los tobillos1, que por un momento pensó que realmente se trataba de mujeres. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de quiénes eran muchos de los allí presentes.

El niño salió de aquella sala lo más rápido que dieron sus piernas. El conde se sentó en una silla cualquiera, y casi al instante un chico como de su edad (que a su parecer era alguien común y corriente de cabello negro y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y unos alegres ojos de color café) se sentó junto a él, rodeándole con un brazo.

–Hola _nuevito_ –saludó animadamente el joven, que según Ciel podría pasar como una mujer de belleza más bien extraña, aunque como hombre podría ser muy atrayente.

–Hola. –respondió escueto el Phantomhive.

–Vaya, el nuevito es huraño. ¿Tienes nombre, querido? –preguntó mientras acariciaba su cuello.

El conde se estremeció y lo apartó de sí con un empujón bastante fuerte en un acto reflejo, sintiendo como los colores se le subían al rostro por la acción de su nuevo «_compañero de trabajo_». El otro cayó frente a él y sonrió. El híbrido suspiró tratando de calmarse, recordando que se encontraba en una misión y debía recolectar información lo más rápido posible mientras Sebastian hacía lo propio, así que sonrió apenado y le tendió la mano al chico para ayudarlo a levantarse.

–Lo siento –dijo sin quitar esa hermosa sonrisa falsa que había dibujado en su rostro–. Mi nombre es Raven Thompson –mintió, pues no podía develar su nombre real–. Y creo que me tomaste por sorpresa –suspiró–; últimamente las cosas no han estado bien, y no termino de acostumbrarme a mi nueva situación. –dijo bajando la mirada, con una pena que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

–Joo_,_ ¡descuida! –El chico le puso una mano en el hombro–. Muchos hemos pasado ese tipo de cosas aquí. De hecho la mayoría –sonrió, acariciando el brazo de Ciel sobre la tela del vestido que usaba–. Pero no te preocupes, pronto aprenderás a portarte como una de nosotras y te harás parte de la familia…

Un chico pelirrojo, con el cabello bordeando los tonos naranja, la piel pecosa y unos intensos ojos verdes que Ciel identificó como un vizconde irlandés que se encontraba entre las fotos de la reina, se recostó en el hombro del de cabellos largos y dirigió la palabra al conde.

–Mientras estés aquí serás uno de los nuestros –el chico sonrió, acercando su rostro al de Ciel–. Te protegeremos y tú a nosotros, serás como un hermano. –Su mirada se volvió triste por un segundo, mas luego sonrió–. Por cierto, me llamo Aiden, pero mi nombre de trabajo es Aileen –le desordenó el cabello–. Mucho gusto, Raven Thompson… y bienvenido a la familia.

La tristeza de Aiden se le hizo curiosa al presidente de las compañías Funtom, aunque supuso que se debía a su historia. Estaba interesado en ella por lo que iba a preguntar, pero el chico que se le acercó primero volvió a hablar antes que Ciel pudiera formular su interrogante.

–Ay sí, he sido muy descortés –dijo, dándose un ligero golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano y luego la tendió hacia Ciel, como si de una dama se tratase–. Mi nombre es Christian Collins, pero me dicen Christy –sonrió encantadoramente, viendo al conde que besaba su mano como si él fuese una señorita.

–Mucho gusto en conocerte, Chisty. Y también mucho gusto, Aileen –le tendió la mano a este último para estrecharla, pero él negó con la cabeza.

–Debes actuar como mujer, pequeño Revy. De eso se trata _este_ mundo. Si te descubren vestido así siendo hombre, te llevarían a la cárcel por mucho tiempo –aconsejó Aiden.

–O aún peor... –el de cabellos largos pasó un dedo frente a su garganta, clara señal de la decapitación.

–¿Revy? –El conde le miró con extrañeza por la deformación a su nombre inventado, pero prosiguió–. Comprendo. Trataré de actuar como una dama. –sonrió de manera suave y adorable, recordando lo que había aprendido la primera vez que se hizo pasar por mujer.

Christy rió a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo.

–¿Como una dama? ¡Estás loco! –Volvió a reír– ¡Debes actuar como una puta! Si no lo haces no atraerás buenos clientes, sólo abusones que te querrán violar o que no te contratarán.

Ciel se sonrojó furiosamente al escuchar eso y luego se estremeció, tomando conciencia al fin de donde se había metido. Sin Sebastian a su lado y sin ningún tipo de arma cerca, estaba completamente indefenso en ese lugar. Miró un poco asustado a Christy que fue quien dijo eso. Aiden le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a su amigo.

–¡Con eso sólo lograrás asustarlo! –Suspiró y miró a Ciel–. No temas, todos nosotros somos una familia y no dejaremos que te pase nada –le colocó un silbato en el cuello, y el híbrido lo miró por unos momentos–. Si estás en problemas utilízalo y quien esté más cerca irá a tu auxilio.

–Gracias. –Sonrió a los otros dos, contemplando su silbato, preguntándose si realmente alguno de ellos se molestaría en meterse en problemas sólo para defenderlo.

–Pero a cambio de eso, tienes que venir tú a defendernos si escuchas este sonido –Aiden sopló por su silbato para que Ciel conociera el pitido– ¿De acuerdo? –el otro noble asintió.

De pronto, un estruendoso ruido llenó el lugar, asustando al joven conde y a uno que otro de los chicos que había en el salón. La puerta se abrió de improviso y por ella entró una muy extravagante mujer de mediana edad. Llevaba maquillaje en exceso y un moño encopetado adornado con perlas y alguna otra suerte de bisutería. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un chillante vestido amarillo con detalles en rojo y negro, además de las múltiples joyas que adornaban sus muñecas, cuello y orejas. Los rasgos de su rostro eran más bien vulgares y no tan agraciados, pese al maquillaje aún se notaban algunos rasgos poco femeninos. Se desplazó hasta el centro de la sala dando algunos giros delicados y luego dio una palmada, abriendo los brazos.

–¡Muy bien señoritas! –Gritó desde su posición– ¡La hora del descanso terminó! ¡Ahora quiero que vayan a la calle y me traigan hombres! ¡Muchos hombres que me paguen por romperles el culo! –Siguió diciendo con gestos un tanto exagerados y un acento que a Ciel se le antojó extraño. Se detuvo a analizarlo. Concluyó que era el acento de un americano. Solo se le quedó mirando, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

–Vamos, Raven –dijo Christy, tomándolo del brazo–. Ya escuchaste a Madame, es hora de hacer la calle.

–¿Hacer la calle? –el conde le miró interrogante.

–Sí, iremos a hacer la calle. Ya sabes, andaremos por allí, buscaremos hombres y cogeremos con ellos por dinero –Aiden se encogió de hombros–. Pero descuida, Christy y yo te acompañaremos… no es bueno que vayas solo en tu primera noche.

Ciel negó con la cabeza. Si lo pensaba fríamente, esa era una oportunidad de oro para poder investigar un poco más de cerca; si se lograba escapar de los pervertidos que le salieran por el camino todo estaría bien. Tocó su parche, evidentemente no era el propio. Recordó que Sebastian dijo la noche anterior que le habían puesto un parche con un sello extraño. No sería raro que se lo hubiesen puesto de nuevo ya que no había visto a su mayordomo desde la mañana. Sin notarlo, se había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos, por lo que Aiden le tomó del hombro.

–Hola, ¿estás allí? –Agitó su mano frente al ojo de Ciel–. Sé que da miedo la primera vez, pero debemos irnos ya... o sino Madame se enfadará.

–Si –asintió el Phantomhive–. Lo siento, es solo que estaba pensando..., en realidad no es necesario que vengan conmigo, seguramente no seré más que un retraso para ustedes. La verdad tengo experiencia en este tipo de trabajos, es solo que antes estaba en una casa...

–Entonces no tienes experiencia –dijo Christian–. Estar en una casa es muchísimo más fácil porque es la madame quien elije tus clientes; en la calle, tú debes defenderte.

–Sé cómo defenderme –respondió seguro Ciel–. Me gustaría ir solo, en verdad… –la determinación que brillaba en su único ojo visible hizo comprender a ambos que por mucho que insistieran, Ciel no les dejaría acompañarle. Ambos suspiraron.

–Está bien. Pero debes aceptar algunas cosas de Christy y yo –dijo Aiden en el momento en que se quitó de su dedo un anillo un poco extraño, con un diseño en forma de flor2. Se lo puso a Ciel en la mano derecha.

El de cabellos largos, por su parte, sacó de entre sus pechos postizos un reloj de bolsillo y se lo tendió al conde, quien de hecho estaba familiarizado con estos instrumentos, pero nunca creyó encontrarlos en un lugar como ese.

–Vaya. No creí que se pudieran obtener este tipo de armas caras en un lugar como este –observó el Phantomhive, mientras guardaba el reloj.

–Realmente no es tan extraño –Christy sonrió y le acomodó las piezas a Ciel para que no se notara que eran armas–… nosotras las conseguimos por medio del contrabando y muchas veces a base de favores sexuales…

–Ah… ya veo –dijo con voz queda y colocó un rostro serio. Era obvio lo del contrabando; al parecer aún no había terminado de despertar correctamente.

–Pero vamos. No pongas esa cara, Revy~ –el de cabellos negros le pellizcó una mejilla–. Vamos ya a trabajar. –sonrió y lo tomó de la mano.

–Sí, apuesto a que esta será una buena noche. –El irlandés tomó a Ciel de la otra mano y junto a su compañero lo sacaron del burdel.

El conde suspiró pesadamente dejándose hacer. Al menos ahora ya no estaba completamente desarmado; sin embargo le seguía preocupando un poco que Sebastian no se hubiera aparecido. Salieron finalmente y caminaron por las funestas calles del _East End_, charlando y aconsejando a Ciel sobre diferentes temas antes de separarse para comenzar su turno.

-OoO-

Sebastian abrió lentamente los ojos. Su cuerpo se sentía caliente y su respiración entrecortada. Estaba realmente confundido; mientras dormía había tenido varios sueños húmedos, y aún no estaba seguro de haber despertado del todo pues podía sentir una lengua moviéndose por toda la extensión de su miembro. Se apoyó en sus codos y miró confundido al otro demonio que le atendía hábilmente. Se echó de nuevo de espaldas y se tapó los ojos con un brazo. Aún estaba un ligeramente mareado y veía algunas lucecitas de colores danzar frente a sus ojos.

–Kevin –jadeó inconscientemente–… dime por favor que –hizo una leve pausa, la cual aprovechó para tomar un poco de aire–… esto es un sueño… –pidió con la respiración entrecortada. En ese momento dejó de sentir las atenciones en su hombría.

El demonio más alto se incorporó rápidamente y miró a Sebastian, abrazándolo fuertemente para mostrar lo feliz que estaba de verlo despierto. Aunque él mismo se encontraba cansado por haberle pasado algunas de sus energías mediante el sexo, lo apachurró contra sí al ver que sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano.

–¡Despertaste! –Exclamó el moreno, realmente feliz– ¡Ophira, al fin despertaste! –Lo apretó aún más entre sus brazos–. Creí que ibas a morir por falta de energías, hombre.

Se separó del mayordomo que le miraba con cara de no entender nada; realmente parecía estar bastante mal. Michaelis se sentó bruscamente en la cama, sintiendo unas horribles arcadas; el otro pareció notarlo y fue a traer un cubo. Sebastian lo tomó de inmediato y comenzó a expulsar una especie de líquido traslúcido semejante a la saliva, pero que al tocar el cubo emitía una especie de luz antes de difuminarse en el ambiente. Era el desecho de la energía de las almas lo que estaba devolviendo, uno muy débil debido a que hacía demasiado que había comido la última. Se limpió la boca y se volvió a recostar. No recordaba haberse sentido tan mal nunca en su vida, aunque por supuesto cabe aclarar que en todos esos milenios nunca se había enfermado… ni tampoco embarazado.

–¿Qué (_me_) pasa? –Preguntó Sebastian– ¿Dónde está el joven amo? –Kevin se le quedó viendo unos momentos y suspiró pesadamente.

–El conde está bien, tu cuervo y mi perro lo vigilan –respondió serio y luego miró a su examante a los ojos–… pero no deberías preocuparte por él; si no por ti, Ophira. Tú eres quien está realmente mal. –Se separó de él y tomó de la mesita de al lado un papel– ¿Listo para escuchar tu diagnóstico? –Sebastian suspiró pesadamente y asintió, esperándose lo peor–. Sin duda una gran concentración de energía ha comenzado a gestarse en tu abdomen –posó una mano en ese lugar–… definitivamente estás embarazado, y sabes lo que esto significa…

Sebastian simplemente asintió y cerró los ojos antes de hablar arrastrando las palabras.

–Tendré que obtener demasiadas energías para que el campo de fuerzas que hace las veces de útero se termine de formar, para mantener al bebé… y ni hablar de las mías. –suspiró pesadamente.

–Exactamente. Además tu caso se agrava porque hace demasiado que no comes un alma, siendo ésta tu principal fuerte de poder. Si fueses un humano se diría que estás desnutrido, así que para reponerte sólo tienes dos opciones: o te vuelves un íncubo completo, o rompes tu promesa y comienzas a comer almas…

El príncipe demoniaco no estaba en condiciones de pensar con mucha claridad. En ese momento realmente se sentía pésimo y no podía dejar de preocuparse por su pequeño Ciel, que ya no era tan pequeño, pero sí seguía siendo un debilucho…

–No comeré ningún alma hasta que pueda saborear nuevamente a mi joven amo –murmuró como un niño encaprichado.

–¿Entonces obtendrás tus energías mediante el sexo? –se acuclilló sobre sus piernas y rozó el miembro de Sebastian con el propio. Tenía claro que el otro no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada, pero tampoco lo dejaría morir por falta de energías así tuviera que violarlo para transmitirle algo de su poder.

–No –negó Sebastian–… no estoy de humor para eso, Kevin… Trae las almas. Debo ir a con mi joven amo… –dijo con voz entrecortada y jadeante. Al parecer se había vuelto más receptivo al placer con el embarazo, sobre todo en presencia de otros demonios.

El moreno se incorporó entonces y fue por algunos frascos con almas frescas, las mejores que había podido encontrar ese día. Se sentó luego al lado de Sebastian y destapó el primero de los botes. Sacó una de las bolitas brillantes que se movían dentro del recipiente, y tras taparlo colocó el alma cerca de la boca de Sebastian, quien la devoró rápidamente. El mayordomo negro se recostó nuevamente y suspiró de manera pesada, tratando de retener la pequeña bolita de energía que había entrado a su organismo, sintiendo como poco a poco su condición iba mejorando. Repitió la acción hasta terminar con todas las almas que Kevin había cazado para él, y entonces se sentó ligeramente sobre la cama.

–Gracias –murmuró antes de abrazar al moreno como hacía siglos no lo estrechaba–. Sé que sólo estás cumpliendo tu trabajo, pero hacía mucho que nadie se preocupaba tanto de mí. –Kevin se limitó a darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

–Para hombre, para; me harás llorar con esta sensibilidad que te ha dado de un momento a otro. Además –sonrió con un poco de nostalgia–… nadie te ha atendido en siglos porque tú decidiste desterrarte. Un demonio de tu clase no necesita servir a un humano. –Le miró fijamente a los ojos.

–Lo sé, Kevin –suspiró de nuevo y se levantó–… Ya me siento mucho mejor. Me iré a bañar, ¿quieres venir? –preguntó con cierto toque de picardía–. Por los viejos tiempos…

–Lo que tú necesitas es energías y sabes que yo siempre estoy allí para dártelas, ¿verdad? –respondió con un ligero doble sentido antes de seguirlo hacia su bañera.

–Bueno, sí. Lo admito –sonrió el más bajo antes de tomar los labios de su ex en un apasionado beso–. Pero sabes que si no me aprovechara de ti, dejaría de ser yo… –volvió a sonreír y se separó para meterse a la bañera.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos… –murmuró el otro con un gesto fingido de resignación y se sumergió con él en el agua.

Se acomodó de tal forma que dejó al mayordomo negro prácticamente sobre su regazo y le acarició el cabello, estando a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Sebastian se dejó hacer y pasó sus brazos por la amplia espalda de Kevin, acariciándola hasta llegar a la base de su columna vertebral; lugar del que se regresó hacia su nuca, empujando hacia sí la cabeza del moreno, para iniciar un beso con tintes ligeramente salvajes. Su lengua parecía querer llegar a la garganta de Kevin, quien no se quedaba atrás en el dominio de aquel blando miembro, devolviendo el contacto con la misma intensidad al mayordomo negro. Abría su boca y rozaba sus lenguas, dejando que la de Sebastian ganara espacio en su cavidad hasta el punto de pensar que se lo comería, literalmente. Siguieron en aquella placentera batalla por algunos minutos más, hasta que el más bajo decidió separarse, mirando a su ex pareja con ojos entrecerrados. Podía sentir sus manos masajear su trasero, abriendo sus nalgas y apenas tratando de entrar en él.

–Kevin… no he roto mi promesa –jadeó a su oído–. No por voluntad propia… –volvió a acariciar su corto cabello, aferrándose al fibroso torso del otro demonio.

–Lo sé… -Mordisqueó el cuello del mayordomo, para luego recostarlo en el borde de la bañera y colocarse entre sus piernas.

Sebastian soltó un jadeo y miró fijamente a los ojos de Kevin. Luego, rozó sus labios en un casi casto beso y pasó sus brazos sobre su cuello.

–Aunque no te ame, eres muy especial para mí. –murmuró.

–Ophira –suspiró el moreno–, te estás comportando extraño… demasiado sensible por la noticia, seguramente… –Rozó su miembro con el de Michaelis, quien soltó un jadeo.

–Aprovecha entonces, porque seguro que nunca más bajaré la guardia de esta forma con nadie… ni con mi hermano. –abrió las piernas, dejando que el más alto se acomodara mejor entre ellas.

Kevin tomó las piernas de Sebastian. Colocó una sobre el borde de la bañera y la otra sobre su hombro, inclinándose para besar la blanca piel de su muslo interno. Se le quedó mirando unos segundos con una ternura casi infinita, pero luego cerró los ojos. Sabía que Ophira no estaba haciendo eso exactamente por voluntad propia; ambos sabían que ese demonio que se gestaba dentro del mayordomo necesitaba recibir el semen de la fuente más cercana de poder para fortalecer el «útero» que le rodeaba. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, tratando de despejar esos pensamientos y volvió a besar a Sebastian, con una mezcla de pasión y amor que un demonio sólo podía entregar a su pareja destinada.

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia el trasero del más bajo, quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sabía que nunca le había gustado la idea de ser penetrado. Suspiró y luego susurró al oído del mayordomo:

–No pongas esa cara, ambos sabemos que lo necesitas y… que hay una promesa por cumplir.

–Lo sé –murmuró–… pero si no comienzas, te juro que mando todo a la mierda y te cojo aquí y ahora–abrió los ojos, mirándole con determinación–… realmente odio haber comenzado ya con los síntomas… esta cosa necesita energía _sexual_. No está contento con las almas.

Kevin esbozó una sonrisa ligeramente amarga y afirmó a Sebastian con una mano, mientras la otra introducía un dedo sin previo aviso en el más bajo, quien soltó un gemido de protesta y trató de relajarse, acomodándose en el borde de la bañera.

Miró hacia la luz del bombillo eléctrico que hacía pocos meses había instalado, dejando su cabeza prácticamente en blanco. No quería pensar en nada. Simplemente quería satisfacer lo que su cuerpo le exigía y cumplir aquella estúpida promesa que había hecho al despedirse de Kevin, antes de ir por primera vez al mundo humano: «_Descuida, no dejaré que nadie más entre en mí hasta que puedas hacérmelo nuevamente._» Esas palabras había dicho entonces y realmente no sabía si arrepentirse o no. Optó por el no, seguramente disfrutaría más si no se arrepentía.

Suspiró profundamente al sentir cómo otro dígito se unía al primero. Kevin subió para besar sus labios y morderlos suavemente; Sebastian respondió el contacto de manera intensa, pero con muy poco sentimiento de por medio. Le abrazó fuertemente, como si quisiera fundirlo con él, mientras su lengua dominaba por completo a la del moreno, rozándola y sometiéndola.

Perdió el ritmo ante la repentina intromisión de otro dedo en su trasero. Soltó un jadeo ahogado en la boca de Kevin, lo que le dio lugar de dominar el beso, trasladando la batalla a la boca del mayordomo negro, quién respondió el gesto clavando sus uñas en la espalda del otro hasta hacerle sangrar.

El moreno sacó los dedos con poca delicadeza y alzó la cadera de Michaelis, colocándose listo para penetrarle. Sebastian cerró fuertemente los ojos y suspiró, sintiendo como Kevin se adentraba en él. Le dolía. Dolía demasiado por la poca preparación y la mala lubricación del agua; pero vamos, él era un demonio y no iba a protestar por eso.

Volvió el beso más agresivo, mordiendo los labios y la lengua del moreno para desquitar el dolor, a la vez que se acomodaba para obtener una posición más cómoda. Kevin se separó levemente y comenzó a lamer sus labios, jalándolos de forma suave, contrastando con la brusquedad de Ophira.

Se separó un momento para tomar aire y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, apretando fuertemente su entrada en torno al pene de su ex. Él gimió, mirándole con amor y deseo. Volvió a besarle, esta vez el contacto fue corto y superficial.

Quería comenzar a moverse ya. Quería tomar fuertemente a Sebastian, hacerlo delirar de placer y gritar su nombre como nunca antes lo había hecho; pero se contuvo un momento hasta que el otro diera indicios de comenzar a moverse.

Michaelis suspiró e hizo un suave vaivén de cadera, indicándole a Kevin que podía comenzar a moverse ya. El otro entendió el gesto y comenzó a dar algunas embestidas pausadas, tratando de ser lo más suave posible con Sebastian, pues sabía que su condición actual era ligeramente delicada y no quería dañarlo a él, ni al bebé que comenzaba a gestarse.

Ophira trató de relajarse lo más posible y escondió su rostro en el cuello del más alto, mordiéndolo suavemente. Esta acción pareció encenderle, pues por un momento perdió el autocontrol que trataba de mantener y comenzó a embestirlo de forma rápida y brusca, pasional.

Llegó a rozar su próstata causándole a Sebastian un pronunciado jadeo de placer. Abrazó la cadera de Kevin con sus piernas, tratando de presionar un poco para que llegara más adentro de él, pues estaba comenzando a calentarse en serio.

El más alto seguía descontrolado. Trataba de atinar en la próstata de Sebastian una y otra y otra vez. Amaba verlo así, tan entregado a él, jadeando su nombre y pidiéndole más.

Tomó su pene para masturbarlo, mientras el mayordomo se limitaba a jugar contrayendo y dilatando su entrada en torno al miembro de Kevin, quien no detenía las fuertes embestidas que prácticamente obligaban a Sebastian a recostarse más en la bañera y aferrarse al borde de la misma. Quería hacerlo rápido. Realmente lo estaba disfrutando, pero quería terminar rápido con eso. Tener su orgasmo, quedar lleno con el de Kevin e ir a buscar a su joven amo. De un segundo a otro, había comenzado a inquietarse sin saber porqué.

Presentía algún peligro rondando a Ciel.

Se detuvo un instante y miró seriamente a Kevin. Cambió de posición, quedando él arriba y comenzó a moverse lo mejor que podía, tratando de marcar un ritmo realmente veloz. Su boca se dedicó a mordisquear y lamer la oreja derecha del moreno, uno de sus puntos débiles, mientras sus manos se encargaban de pellizcar sus tetillas.

Por unos segundos, Kevin dejó de pensar y se dedicó a sentir, ayudando a Sebastian a impulsarse, con las manos en sus nalgas, haciéndolo subir por su miembro y luego bajar de forma violenta y rápida. Eso le enloquecía. En ese momento no podía pensar en nada más, sólo en hacerle el amor a su demonio y en la forma que el otro parecía disfrutarlo y complacerlo. Sin duda no encontraría nadie más con quien se sintiera tan bien.

La inquietud interna de Sebastian prontamente se convirtió en ansiedad, al escuchar un eco en sus oídos, el inconfundible graznido de su cuervo. Trató de acelerar las cosas lo más que le fue posible, y algunos minutos después, pudo sentir su propio semen manchar su abdomen y el de Kevin, quien al sentir como el otro se estrechaba, terminó en su interior, llenándolo por completo de su semilla.

Se acurrucó en su pecho unos segundos, mientras los efectos del orgasmo terminaban de pasar. El moreno parecía bastante cansado después de tan ardua faena. Sebastian se levantó de la bañera, y sin decir nada a su acompañante, se apresuró a vestirse para luego salir por la ventana, presuroso. Kevin le imitó en cuanto pudo, preocupado por la actitud de Sebastian, y sin pensarlo más fue tras él, sintiendo un sabor amargo en su boca. Después de todo, parecía que en verdad no significaba nada para _su_ demonio.

Maldito castigo que no le permitía ser correspondido.

-OoO-

Ciel finalmente logró deshacerse de sus nuevos "amigos", que le parecían tan interesantes como fastidiosos, aunque no podía quejarse pues se habían portado muy bien con él. A la primera oportunidad que tuvo, se metió en un callejón oscuro y se despojó de sus vestimentas de mujer. Bajo todas esas capas de ropa llevaba el gastado traje con el que el otro demonio le había hecho vestirse. Se acomodó el anillo en el dedo y metió el reloj en su bolsillo. Miró sus pies; tenía suerte de haber sido tan precavido como para sacar un par de zapatos viejos entre las enaguas de su vestido, ya que definitivamente los tacones que llevaba antes no iban con ese tipo de ropa. Eran demasiado llamativos.

Salió del callejón sin saber exactamente qué rumbo tomar. Sabía lo que debía investigar, pero no tenía un buen plan trazado pues le había quedado poco tiempo para pensar. Su mayor esperanza era que Sebastian hubiese investigado mejor las cosas, pero mientras tanto él pensaba entrar a trabajar a uno de esos burdeles del _East End_, aunque no como prostituto nuevamente; de esa forma había notado que no conseguiría mucha información, y además era riesgoso para su integridad física. Esta vez, planeaba entrar como sirviente a uno de esos locales.

Identificó a uno de los nobles secuestrados caminar hacia un bar y se ajustó sus ropas. Tenía la apariencia de un vago cualquiera, y sin duda en ese momento portaba tanto o menos dinero que alguno de ellos. Se adentró a la cantina luego de unos momentos y fue directo a la barra, sentándose allí mismo. Un enjuto hombre de avanzada edad que limpiaba algunos vasos tras la barra miró a Ciel fijamente por unos momentos. Él fingió encogerse por la mirada; había decidido actuar como si fuese un chico tímido y honesto, con una enorme mala fortuna.

–Tú eres nuevo por estos rumbos; no te había visto antes –dijo el hombre mayor sin quitar la mirada de Ciel, quien asintió ante la afirmación del otro.

–Acabo de llegar desde Little Purlington.3 –respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente, con una expresión tímida.

–Hn –fue lo único que soltó el otro–. ¿Y a qué has venido a Londres? –interrogó nuevamente el cantinero; la curiosidad le picaba un poco.

–Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, mi madre y mi novia murieron en un accidente –dijo con un inmenso pesar que obviamente no sentía–. Eran lo único que tenía, y por eso decidí venir aquí a probar suerte, señor… –terminó agachando su cabeza, sin dejar de lado su fingida timidez.

–¿Tienes dinero para beber, jovenzuelo?

–No creo que alcance, solo tengo unos cuantos peniques –vació el contenido de su bolsillo en la barra–. El viaje ha sido más largo y costoso de lo que creí… –suspiró pesadamente.

–¿Pedirás algo con esto? –El hombre tomó las monedas y las miró un momento–. Te alcanza para una cerveza.

–Creo que preferiría pan –el conde le miró de manera humilde y sumisa, una expresión casi irreconocible en aquel rostro siempre soberbio.

–Aquí no tenemos pan para mendigos. –el cantinero dejó el dinero de nuevo sobre la barra.

–La verdad estoy buscando trabajo, señor –le miró con ojos casi suplicantes–. Sé leer y escribir, por si de algo le sirve. Además también sé hacer los trabajos de la casa y aunque no me vea muy fuerte, le aseguro que puedo cargar con bastante peso –aseguró mostrándose firme, pero sin dejar ese aire de tímido nerviosismo.

El hombre mayor le examinó con ojo crítico antes de tomar sus manos y hacer que mostrara sus palmas. Eran las manos más suaves que tocaba en años.

Miró nuevamente a Ciel.

–Los mentirosos no tienen lugar aquí. –sus ojos parecían querer penetrar el alma de Phantomhive. Él reaccionó a la mirada encogiéndose un poco, como debía hacerlo.

–Está bien. Me ha descubierto –bajó la vista, avergonzado–… la verdad no puedo hacer trabajos pesados porque mis pulmones se cansan rápido; pero a cambio de eso, sé hacer muchas otras cosas… por favor, señor; necesito el trabajo. –nuevamente utilizó sus ojos suplicantes, esperando conmover a aquel hombre.

El anciano se le quedó viendo un rato más. La verdad era un chico muy guapo, y si realmente no servía con los trabajos manuales, quizá podría ser incluido en los _otros negocios_.

–Y chico… ¿En serio necesitas mucho el trabajo? –preguntó el viejo, viéndole fijamente.

–Demasiado señor. No sirvo ni siquiera para ladrón ya que no puedo correr, así que necesito trabajar en algo más.

–Está bien. Entonces creo que tengo algo para ti, pero debes tomar el trabajo ahora, sin marcha atrás. Te juro que la paga será buena, pero necesito saber que realmente lo tomarás…

Ciel miró al viejo unos instantes, como dudando. Realmente ya veía por donde iba la cosa y comenzaba a pensar en salir de allí, pero finalmente suspiró y bajó la cabeza, murmurando un tímido "está bien". Si entraba por su propio pie a trabajar allí, sin duda podría salir igual.

–Bien, muchacho. Sígueme –le ordenó el hombre. Le hizo pasar detrás de la barra y luego por una puerta de madera.

Llegaron a la trastienda y el viejo movió un barril de cerveza que parecía muy pesado, aunque la verdad estaba hueco. Bajo el había una portezuela que daba al sótano, la abrió e invitó a Ciel a pasar. En el sub-suelo había una especie de bar, pero mucho más refinado que el de arriba. Los meseros y las meseras iban a todos lados, sólo cubiertos con un delantal e invariablemente una máscara que les ocultaba medio rostro. Los clientes se veían bastante refinados y también llevaban máscaras. Entre la multitud, el Phantomhive pudo reconocer al vizconde Druitt. Se encogió de puro asco y nervios al mirarlo; luego puso su mejor expresión de sorpresa y espanto al ver cómo algunos de los meseros se sentaban en las piernas de sus finos clientes y les servían licores. Parecía una especie de fiesta de la oscura burguesía inglesa. Bajó su flequillo un poco, ocultándose para no ser reconocido más que por vergüenza, y luego miró al viejo.

–¿Q-quiere que… trabaje aquí? –preguntó sin dejar de fingir su tímida actitud.

–Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte y has aceptado. Ya no hay marcha atrás… Ahora vamos, te daré tu uniforme.

–E-está b-bien –tartamudeó antes de seguirlo, con pesar– ¿Comenzaré hoy?

El viejo se detuvo ante la interrogante y pareció meditar la situación. Negó con la cabeza.

–Comenzarás mañana. Ahora debes descansar y asearte. Te llevaré al dormitorio de los chicos, y allí te darán las instrucciones.

Ciel asintió, fastidiado internamente. Se estaba hartando de esa situación; realmente no le gustaba actuar tan sumiso aunque fuese una mera pantomima. Miró la enjuta y jorobada espalda del viejo y suspiró.

–¿Siempre se encarga de contratar a la gente? –preguntó con un tono inseguro, tratando de no levantar sospechas.

–Soy el dueño de este negocio, muchacho. No hay gente de confianza últimamente.

El conde sonrió internamente al escuchar esas palabras, y comenzó a pensar en una forma para obtener más información. El hombre realmente no se veía muy fuerte; recordó algunas de las clases de defensa personal que insistía en darle Sebastian y suspiró, nunca había sido muy bueno con las llaves, pero tal vez si lograba inmovilizarlo podría sacarle algo de información de valor. Mientras meditaba, llegaron al dormitorio de chicos. Era una habitación mediana, donde había varias literas colocadas en dos filas. En total, debían caber allí unos diez chicos.

–¿Y dónde demonios se metió este tipo? –preguntó retóricamente el hombre mayor.

–¿Disculpe? –Ciel salió de sus meditaciones y se fijó que estaban completamente solos en aquel lugar.

Cerró la puerta lentamente y luego se acercó al anciano, en silencio. Le tomó las manos detrás de la espalda aplicándole una de las llaves que le había enseñado su mayordomo. El cantinero se sorprendió pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar favorablemente. Ciel lo colocó contra la puerta.

–Así que tú eres quien está a cargo de esto –afirmó a su oído–. Dime entonces una sola cosa y te dejaré ir. ¿Quién te ha traído a los jóvenes nobles? –apretó un poco el agarre, ejerciendo presión.

–Y-yo… –balbuceó el hombre e hizo un gesto de dolor ante el apretón– lo diré, pero sólo si promete no denunciarme. –pidió temeroso, tratando de soltarse sin éxito alguno.

–No puedo prometer nada, soy un agente de _Scotland Yard_ –mintió nuevamente–. Aunque podemos llegar a un acuerdo si me lo dices –le contraminó con la puerta, presionándolo como si quisiera fusionarlo con ella, mas el hombre no dijo nada–. ¡Habla! –Ordenó, tomándolo del cabello–. Habla o haré que te pudras en la cárcel por el resto de tus días…

–E-es u-u-un ho-hom-b-bre… –tartamudeo temeroso el anciano antes de sentir como un cuchillo se clavaba al lado de su rostro.

Ambos miraron el objeto y el anciano sonrió, a la vez que desde la ventana se podía apreciar a contra luz la silueta de un hombre corpulento. Ciel se alertó de inmediato ante esa situación y miró hacia atrás mientras que la silueta dejaba salir una orden con voz autoritaria.

–¡Suelta al abuelo! –dijo, antes de desaparecer de la ventana. Ante la distracción que esto había ocasionado en Ciel, el viejo logró soltarse y alejarse un poco de la puerta.

El Phantomhive se quedó ligeramente desorientado, sin saber exactamente qué demonios había pasado allí. En seguida se abrió la puerta de la habitación de forma violenta, mientras entraban por ella al menos tres hombres. El noble trató de pensar rápido, pero se sentía acorralado. Además, el anciano había sacado una pistola.

Retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared, mientras los hombres se le acercaban amenazantes y el viejo sonreía al sentirse en ventaja, mucho más confiado que antes.

–¿Qué mierda tratabas de hacerle al abuelo? –preguntó el tipo al que había visto en la ventana, entrando por la puerta para quitar el cuchillo que había clavado en ella.

–Si te metes con uno de nosotros, te metes con todos… –dijo otro de los hombres con tono amenazante, tronándose los nudillos.

El menor miró a los lados, tratando de encontrar una salida. Escuchó el ruido de un cuervo y al desviar su vista a él, reconoció en sus ojos el rojizo brillo de los de Sebastian. Aún así el animalejo no se movió. Ciel sonrió internamente pero sin aparentarlo, y acarició el anillo que traía en la mano. Dejó que los hombres se le acercaran lo suficiente como para poder golpearlo, y alzó su mano contra el primero que le lanzó un puñetazo, recibiendo ese golpe y los siguientes de parte de los otros hombres; pero dejándole a cambio una bala en el ojo al primer atacante, el cual, por supuesto, gritó de dolor y retrocedió un par de pasos tambaleándose.

El conde trató de defenderse desde su posición, pero estaba acorralado. Optó por encogerse sobre sí mismo, sin apenas poder moverse. Trataba de alcanzar el reloj de su bolsillo; más no lo lograba. Escuchaba al cuervo graznar desde la ventana, y su rabia interna contra Sebastian crecía. Su cuerpo dolía demasiado.

Su conciencia se iba perdiendo poco a poco. Le pareció escuchar algunos disparos; luego gemidos ahogados y de pronto ya no sintió más golpes, aunque a cambio de eso, se notó aplastado por un par de enormes cuerpos. No pudo ver qué sucedía. A estas alturas, estaba ya demasiado débil como para notar más que unos finos zapatos acercándose hacia él, antes de caer inconsciente.

**Notas Finales:**

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena la espera?, ¡Espero que sí! jeje

¡Espero sus comentarios y sus críticas!, nos seguimos leyendo, bye ^^

1La época victoriana era tan absurdamente puritana que eso SI era escandaloso, las mujeres no podían mostrar ni sus tobillos, en este caso los pechos que dejan ver los escotes son, obviamente, prótesis que casi parecen pechos reales (No ahondemos en este detalle, por favor)...

2 Este tipo de armas realmente existían en la época victoriana…

Esta es la foto el anillo  . /3394/3268359224_  y esta del reloj:  .  y  . 

La fuente de donde la saqué es:  t962p30-informacion-de-la-epoca-victoriana-en-general-advertencia-imagenes-algo-fuertes

3 Little Purlington es un pueblito al parecer ficticio, del que sólo encontré referencias en el cuento de Sherlock Holmes "La Aventura del Fabricante de Colores Retirado", y según eso, está en Essex, cerca de Forton –según Google maps Forton es un lugar costero- y en la época de esta historia era de difícil acceso. O al menos a Watson se lo pareció.


End file.
